Disturbers of the Peace
by aine hathaway
Summary: Three best friends, now seperated in a new world, none of them remember their home all they know is here but memories are sneaking back. This quest brings them back together. Will they remember? Get home? Do they want to? An elf, a dundain and a hobbit all were once humans. This journey will decide for them. They find love, friends and hope and war but is it enough. LxOC SxOC ExOC
1. Prologue

**HI!**  
><strong>I'm Áine Hathaway and welcome to my new story.<strong>

**This isn't like all those normal stories where people are just simply dropped in. In this when they arrive in Middle Earth, they discover they already have lifes here. Three best friends, an ordinary day takes a wierd turn. Ending them up in a completely different world, where questions they have always wanted answered from when they lived on earth are resolved. But after years of seperation, will the three best friends remember one another when they meet again. Only time will tell.**

**Like many of my other stories this is based around me and my best friends cause its more fun just usually we change our names, maybe our personalities a little but for this I thoughtit would be best to stick as close to the real thing as possible. There maybe alot of inside jokes hidden in these stories. Some you may get others you just won't have a clue. Lets just say my friends and I are very wierd. We embrace the wierdness, a person says to us:**  
><strong>"You're wierd!"<strong>  
><strong>We just laugh and say, "Why, Thank you!"<strong>

**Anyway on with this, I don't own anything except, Áine,Kathryn and Aisling (kind of!)**  
><strong>Well read on (-:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kathryn raced accross the school grounds almost tripping over the rock path, until she reached where Aisling was waiting. Aisling's shoulder length brown hair hung around her, the blond highlights easily visible in the sunlight. She was leaning up against the wall next to the school's side entrance which led to the schools massive sports hall. Aisling pushed off the wall, swung her large school bag onto her back and walked to meet her friend.<p>

"Where is she?" Aisling asked her. Aisling was much taller than Kathryn, so she was looking down at her.

Aisling was the youngest but the tallest, Kathryn the eldest but the smallest and as for Aine, she was average so the balanced each other out. They all had similar likes and were practically sisters, but ine was more mature than the other two at times, but all three were fun and crazy in their own way, just like everyone really.

"At her locker still, she said not to wait up" Kathryn informed her. Fixing the position of her school bag the weight of it dragging her back.

"Too late" A voice from behind her called out.

Both girls turned to see an average height girl, with dark brown hair past her shoulders, and like the other two wore the schools heavy school uniform. It consisted of a light-blue shirt with a navy and blue tie, a navy jumper with the school crest and the school kilt which consisted of colours such as red, blue, green and navy. It actually wasn't as bad as it sounds, just no one can look good in it.

Kathryn and aine looked very similar except for several features, their nose, their height and their eyes, Kathryns being a rich brown while ine's were a piercing blue with gold ring surrounding the pupil.

"Lots of homework, Annie?" Ash asked, Annie was a nicknamed she had obtained at a young age when her uncle discovered she was obsessed with the musical and movie, when it was discovered she was good at singing it just stuck.  
>She simply shrugged, "kinda, Mr. O'Domhnaill was nice today, right Kat? But Mr. Dunne piled on the maths homework."<p>

Kathryn nodded, "yeah he went kind of easy on us today in Irish, it made us all rather paranoid." All three laughed in agreement.

Mr. O'Domhnaill was Aine and Kathryn's Irish teacher since first year and loved shouting, scareing people and just was gaga for the language. When ever he got going he wouldn't stop. One minute will be talking about Spring or holidays and then we are discussing assassins and murder, all in Irish. No joke. But everyone thought he was brilliant and you had to admit he was a great teacher and you nearly always got good marks with him teaching you a subject.

Their conversations shifted from this to that, latest gossip, tv shows, movies, books-they all loved reading and writing. The girls asked aine about her up-coming dance show and then talked about Aisling's next swimming competition and Kathryn's piano exam.  
>All three of the girls were musically talented. Aisling played the guitar, Kathryn had a wonderful voicebut was sadly too shy to sing in public and was great at the piano (A. if you are reading this, you are great on the piano and you are a great singer now get over it) and Aine played flute and loved to sing and dance. The girls were fit and atlethic well Aine and Aisling were quite sporty, Kathryn wasn't much of a sports person, though Aisling play many sports and loved to swim. Aine was a ballet and hip-hop dancer and also a runnerl, she had also learned many gymnastic skills as she grew up.<p>

They were getting together that night at Aisling's parent's house to have a sleep-over. There was a dance around half an hour away and none of the three wanted to go and so needed an excuse so thats where the sleep-over came in. Dances such as these weren't really their scene. 'Once you've been to one, you've been to all.' They were just sick of people wondering what they were wearing and the couples gossip. All in all pretty boring.

They wondered off the school grounds and waltzed down town. Maynooth was a gorgeous town in Kildare, with large shops, several schools and colleges and even a large castle where festivels took place. The three girls skipped across the road to the shopping centre where mostly everyone hung out after school. Up above the shops were beautiful apartments, where Kathryn happened to live. While Kathryn went to retreve her bag for the sleep-over and drop in her massive school bag, Aisling and Aine wandered into the shops, settling on maynooth bookstore and checking out the new books and some of their all time favourites, such as 'harry potter','Gone','Darren Shan' and 'The Hunger Games.'

ine spun at the sound of Aisling's voice coming from the newspaper stands, "hey, Annie! Check this out." Aine ventured over to her friend, to look at this weeks 'Kildare news letter.' Aine didn't see what was so special.

"What?" she asked with a shrug. Aisling simply started ruffling through the pages. Before finally settling on several pages covered in colourful pictures. But before she could get a proper look, the sound of the shop door's bell rang out to reveal Kathryn. Her brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, a small brown and blue designed bag on her back and a large sleeping bag in her arms. Unlike the other two she now wore casual clothes. A simple pair of jeans, purple converse and a dark purple hoodie from hollister. She pranced over. Aisling and Aine shared a glance.

"Whats with the sleeping bag?" Aisling asked, "yeah, and where is the 'bag' to the sleeping bag?" Aine added on the end. Kathryn meerly shrugged. "Lost it" she said, forgetting completely about answering the first question. "What are you guys lookin' a'?" Kat asked, trying to look over Aisling's shoulder but not having much luck as of Aislings tall height. Aine stiffeled a laugh but didn't succeed as Kathryn shot her one of her glares which made laughter burst from Aine's lips. Whenever Kathryn did that neither, Aine or Aisling could take her seriously, but it was joke anyway.

It was pictures of the talent show the other week, 'Stars in your Eyes.' Aine had preformed in it and had had a great craic. Her picture was there along with many others. After that they left for the bus hoping they weren't late or it would be another half hour before the next. When they were finally settled on the second floor of the bus, front seats looking out, Aine pulled out her kindle reader.

"what you readin'?" Kathryn asked her, reading and books was a common topic with them. "Fellowship of the Ring" she informed her, she had read it several times and seen the movie countless times. Kathryn simply looked over her shoulder from her seat behind her and read aswell.

"You know, ever since I was little I've had these dreams, it shows a baby girl surrounded by elves and men, it was wierd they were going on about danger and protection and sending the baby away" Aisling explained, she seemed almost in a trance dazzing off into and Aine had looked up from the reader to listen to their friend. "I didn't catch much else, they started speaking in a different language, it seemed so familiur, I've had others similer mostly the same people." Aine and Kathryn were listening intently. Hanging onto her every word as she told them of her dreams.

"They said something like, 'when shes ready she'll come, but not alone' then they went on about who might come but apperently they can't know for sure, then they said 'when she is ready, it will happen' it made no sense to me" She continued. The others simply shook their heads.

"Ash, what if these aren't dreams, what if they're memories, and as it says in your dream-you're remembering, you're ready" Aine said. Aisling simply laughed, that was completely out of the question! It was crazy! Right?

"Oh, Valar!" Aisling exclaimed in irritation, slumping back in her seat. "What?" Kathryn asked, "Aren't they from Lord of the Rings? The Valar?"

Kathryn and Aisling stared at each other for what seemed like forever, it had just been a simple re-action to Aisling, she hadn't even registered she'd said it. "Guys!"

The two girls looked over at Aine to see her staring with wide eyes at her kindle. They were about to ask what was wrong until, a bright blue flash erupted from the kindle engulfing them in what seemed like blue flames.

All three girls disappeared in a flash, never to be seen again. The three girls were wiped from the earth and forgotten, like they never lived but they did. Magic is a powerful thing on the weak-minded. For the beings of man on Earth were no magic was really possible, nearly all were weak-minded - so it was as the girls had never exsisted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the beginning. This part was actually happened, well not the bit at the end, but everything else really. I actually strated thinking this story up when we were chatting on the bus and I was reading the fellowship of the ring! And we thought it was a good idea so here we are. Please Review or send me a message, favourite, alert I don't care just something please to know someone reads my stories. :)<strong>

**grá,**

**Áine**


	2. Chapter 1Hobbiton

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 1. This is where the story starts. We won't be seeing Aisling for a while but you will just have to deal with Kathryn and ,well, me.**

**So read, read, I demand you READ!**

**I do not own anything from Lord of the Rings and sadly never shall.**

* * *

><p>*#~The Shire ~#*<p>

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open, a beam of bright light almost blinding her. Bird song filled the air bringing a smile to her face. She had always loved to hear the dawn chorus, it was so beautiful she didn't know why but the melody seemed to fit the easy life of the Shire. She just listened for several minutes, wondering where her friends were on such a fine day like this. Most people would be preparing for Bilbo's and Frodo's party., but she knew they wouldn't be there. Frodo was most likely off reading somewhere nearby he loved this place almost as much as she did, he found it calming. Merry and Pippin were probably off stealing more crops or getting in trouble. Then there was Sam, her smile grew at the thought of him, she always liked him best. He was most likely off gardening. She stopped her thoughts of her friends when something else plagued her mind. How long had she been out here? Looking around her and taking in her surroundings. She was laying comfortably among the trees, bushes, flowers popping up everywhere all different colours. The grass a bright green. Millions of litle weeds surrounded the tall trees. Beautiful, rolling hills as far as the eye could see. Just beyond these hills was her home. The Shire. At the thought of her home her brain felt rather fuzzy but she simply shuck it off and pushed the feeling to the back of her mind. For some reason she felt rather small. Yet among her friends she was rather tall. She looked down at her short legs and bare, hairy feet. She was actually quite tall for a hobbit. She shakely got to her feet. She swayed slightly on her feet, giving herself another shake she took another look around. Just as her chocolate coloured eyes landed on a large blackberry bush her stomach gave a loud growl, she must have been out for a while. She hadn't realised she was so hungry until she had already swallowed several berries. After eating her fill she turned away, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

She wore a simple light green dress that flowed down to her knees, there were several slight grass stains but nearly all her clothes had that. Her brown hair fell into her eyes causing her to push it back every few seconds.

She could hear someone singing from not that far away.

"You're late." A familiar voice came from past a clump of trees. Frodo!

She rushed through the trees to see who it was her friend was talking to. She finally emerged, just in time to see Frodo lunge forward and wrap his arms around a man sitting in a cart.

This man had a long grey beard with just as grey and long hair, a pointed hat and old grey robes. There was only one person this could be.

"Gandalf!" She yelled and ran towards the cart which held her friends. Gandalf gave her a kind smile when he saw her. Frodo gripped her hand and pulled her up beside him.

"It's so good to see Gandalf" said Frodo a large smile on his face. 'Gandalf must be here for Bilbo and Frodo's birthday' she thought.

"What about me?" came a voice filled with hurt sarcasm. Their voice was like music.

Suddenly someone jumped onto the back of the cart, which held all the fireworks. The figure landed gracefully, waist length shiny brown hair pulled back in a long, tight braid that fell over her right shoulder. Familiar piercing blue eyes with specks of gold met her warm brown ones. Her skin flawless, she towered above the hobbits in height and her pointy ears were easily visible.

"ÁINE" Frodo and Kathryn yelled with excitment, both lept forward wrapping their elf friend in a tight embrace. She simply laughed.

She wore a short white dress that seemed lightly torn around the bottom, a red sash around her waist. From the waist the dress split in two up to the shoulders, inbetween was a kind of gold material covered in designs. She wore white fingerless gloves that reached her elbows and tall white boots that reached up to mid-tigh which were bound with rope around her shin. Upon her back was a beautiful golden bow and quiver full of arrows. There were now bright purple streaks running through her hair that were visible in her plait.

It had been months since either Frodo or Kathryn had seen Aine or even Gandalf.

As they drove along down the road closer towards the shire, their conversation shifted from Bilbo's birthday to their adventures.

"What news of the outside world?" Frodo asked, Kathryn waited impatiently as always for the answer. "Yes, tell us everything" she added on.  
>He didn't tell them much and kept it very vague.<p>

As he talked, quite seriously, they crossed the bridge into the Shire where children played and people worked and chatted along the roads and pathways. People walked up and down from the stalls observing the items for sale. Slowly people started taking notice of ine and Gandalf's arrival, excited voices could be heard shouting, muttering and just simply talking amung themselves of 'its them, they're back!' and 'look its Gandalf and ine is there too!' Áine had always been just as popular as Gandalf in the Shire being an elf and most didn't ever get to see one. But she took it in her stride and she just adored the halflings especially the tiny children.

They could see hobbits setting up for the party.

"Oh, the long expected party!" Gandalf called out, Kathryn had to stifel a laugh.

"So", Gandalf continued shifting his gaze from Frodo to Kathryn and back again, "how is the old rascol? I hear its going to be a party of special magnificince!"

"You, know Bilbo" Frodo shrugged, "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Ah, that should please him" he muttered just loud enough for them all to hear, well loud enough for Kathryn and Frodo, Aine would hear no matter what with her elvish hearing.

Kathryn laughed, "half the Shire is invited." Aine just shuck her head, "I'm sure the other half will show up anyway!" Gandalf nodded his head in agreement with the elleth.

"He's up to something" Frodo confesed suspiciously. Kathryn gave him a confused glance. "oh" Gandalf said sounding not so surprised. "Really?" Áine asked in exactly the same tone.

"Alright then, keep your secrets" Frodo exclaimed, it was obvious they knew something, "before you came along, we Baggins were very well thought of"

Kathryn agreed, "he's right."

"Indeed" Gandalf answered in a deep, slight amused tone.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected" he said with a smile. Gandalf relaxed back in his seat, slacking his hold on the reins slightly.

"If you're revering to the incident wih the dragon" He began, "we were barely involved" ine finished for him a smile lit up her, "All we really did was.." she stopped trying to find the words, a look of fake concentration on her face.

"Give your uncle a bit of a nudge out the door" continued Gandalf, ine let out a musical laugh.

"Whatever you did, you 'both' have been labelled disturbers of the peace" Kathryn said with a faked serious voice and serious expression. "Really?" Gandalf wondered out loud, looking up thoughtfully.

A large gathering of Hobbiton children grouped together looking after the cart, expecting fireworks. But when none came all were disappointed. Áine, along with Frodo and Kathryn, gave Gandalf a mysterious smile, when... suddenly a puff of smoke erupted and bright golden swirls filled the air. They children squealed with delight, bring a smile to all their faces. Gandalf even let out an amused laugh.

Then Frodo got to his feet, followed by Kathryn who immediatly jumped down from the moving cart, Frodo stayed a few seconds longer.

"Gandlaf, I'm glad you're back" He jumped down, "So am I" Gandalf called out as Kathryn and Frodo ran back into the trees after waving goodbye. "So am I" he muttered again.

ine climbed into the seat next to Gandalf and the two laughed as they drove on closer to Bag's End.

The Shire was a beautiful place, full of kind hobbits and beautiful scenery. It was truely a dream, a dream that didn't have to deal with the drama and wars of the outside world.

The two finally turned a bend and reached the home of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. Gandalf stopped the cart-horse and simply strode through the gate, Áine let a small laugh excape at the sign that was nailed to the door.

'No Admittance, exception party buisness' Shaking her head she walked after the tall grey haired man. She walked up and took her stance next to him as he stepped forward and banged on Bilbo's front door with his wooden staff.

"NO, Thank you!" an irritated, male voice boomed out from the other side, "I don't want any more visiters, well wishers or distant relations!"

Gandalf and ine shared an amused look. Gandalf raised an eyebrow, then the elleth and the Istar turned back to the door. "And what about very old friends?" Gandalfs voice rang out, loud enough so to be heard by the hobbit inside. The door flew open to show an old, kind looking hobbit, wearing a large red waist coat with grey hair.

"Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf smiled at the halfling. Bilbo's eyes snapped from to two figures before him. "Gandalf!" He called out as the man kneeled down to embrace his of them could stop laughing. Bilbo then turned to ine and she repeated the gesture. "My dear, Aine, you seem to get more beautiful every time I see you!" Again a musical like laugh erupted from her lips.

"111 years old! You couldn't believe it!" Gandalf and Bilbo stared at one another smiling, Gandalf had a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "You haven't aged a day."

Laughing once more, Bilbo jogged back inside beckoning for them to follow. Gandalf went first but Bilbo and Gandalf spun at the sound of a loud thud and a musical voice call out in pain slightly.

What met their eyes made them laugh and their eyes twinkled. Áine was standing there rubbing her forehead with her palm, "I always seem to never bend down enough in this place, I always hit my head off the door frame, or atleast the chandiler." Áine never really adapted to the lower roof in the hobbits' houses.

While Gandalf talked with Bilbo about refreshments, she looked around it was just as she remembered. Papers all over the desk, shiny wooden walls and floors. Shelfs filled with things from their adventures over the years. She gave a small giggle when she caught Gandalf banging his head on the chandiler, "Thats for laughing when it happened to me" she said seriously, he just gave her an amused look. Turning and not really paying attention Gandalf banged his head and the low door frame that led into the next room. The elleth covered her mouth this time to stop her self laughing to death.

She followed him in shaking her head at him. 'I guess I'm not the only one' she thought to herself. This was a nice room with a balzing fire, small wooden chairs and tables cover in scrolls and maps, baskets of papers covered te floor. Same old messy Bilbo, you'd think with Frodo here things would be cleaner, he wasn't praticularly a messy person.

Bilbo wandered into the room with some bread and cheese when a loud banging came from the other side of the front door. "BILBO! BILBO BAGGINS" A female voice yelled in.

"I'm not at home" he whispered loudly to his two friends, "I've got ot get away from these confounded relatives, never giving me a moments peace!" Gandalf and Aine both took seats in the small kitchen.

"I want to see mountains again. Mountains Gandalf!" he said turning to face the two. "Then find a nice place to relax and finish my book. Oh tea!" He said rushing across the room to fix it up.

"So mean to go through with your plan?" Áine asked, slowly reaching behind her to clasp her long braid and bring it around front.

"Yes, yes its all in hand, the arangements are made" Biblo answered turning slowly, a heavy pot of tea in his hands. Áine undid her plait slowly and let her brown with slight purpled streaked hair fall around her.

"Frodo suspects something" Gandalf informed him, Áine nodded. Bilbo just simply answered with, "Of course he does, he's a Baggins."

"You will tell him won't you?" Gandalf asked seriously, pouring his tea and then some for his elvish companion. "" he said rather quickly.

"He's very fond of you" ine said kindly, a slight smile on her lips of her thoughts of the young hobbit. He nodded his head at her comment, "I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him."

He walked towards the window. "But in his heart, I believe, Frodo is still in love with the Shire, the woods, the fields, the rivers." He turned to the window. "I'm old Gandalf, I know I don't look it."

"Speak for yourself" Áine said with a slight smirk on her face, Bilbo gave her wide smile, then went back to being serious, "But I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Áine and Gandalf noticed Bilbo fiddling with something in his pocket. "I feel skinny, sort of stretched, butter spread over to much bread" he explained sadly. Gandalf nodded in understanding. "I need a holiday, a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return" he continued seriously.

"In fact, I mean not to." Gandalf and Áine shared a concerned glance before turning back towards their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was the first chapter, cause I really want to know! The next part is the Bilbo's party and several other things, Kathryn will be in that one more but sadly, Aisling won't be here until the third or forth chapter, not sure yet. Thanks for reading. Review agus favourite. I want to know if anyone reads tis besides me and my friends.<strong>

**Well, Slán go fóill,**

**Áine**


	3. Chapter 2 111th birthday

Dia Daoibh! Conas ata tu? Tá me go mhaith.

Welcome to the next chapter. Lets keep this beginning short shall we? (:

I don't own anything from Lord Of the Rings because I am not an absolute genius!

* * *

><p>Gandalf, Bilbo and Áine sat back on top of one the large hills over looking the place where the party was set to take place. Lights were strun up everywhere. Tables scattered around in the middle, large canopies had been put up, a large mess tent for the food and another tent especially for Gandalf's fireworks. On the far side was a large banner 'Happy 111th Bilbo Baggins.' It was a beautiful sight and right by the river too.<p>

All three were smoking pipes but Áine hadn't touched hers as she wasn't really the smokin' kind of person or rather elf.

Bilbo and Gandalf were laying back slightly while Áine was leaning forward her elbow lay across her knee, staring out at the lights below. The two others with her captured her attention when Bilbo blew a large smoke circle into the air. She watched it float slowly in the air. Then Gandalf Blew out a long gust of smoke which became a ship which floated through the circle. She gave them a mischievous grin, then blew in from her pipe and out another gust which spun around theirs forming a graceful dragon, smiling at her work, they watched as all the smoke dissapeared. Gandalf shot her an impressed smile as did Bilbo, she simply shrugged.

She laid her pipe down beside her as Bilbo spoke, "My friends, this will be a night to remember." Looking down they saw people start to arrive, so getting to their feet, they headed towards the glorious celebration.

* * *

><p>Fireworks were being set off, everyone was having the time of their lifes. The music played cheerfully as hobbits, along with Áine danced around. She loved the hobbiton music, she loved to dance, always did. Kathryn was dancing not far away. Looking to her right she saw Frodo dancing away happily and it brought a playful smirk to her face. Running towards the dark haired hobbit, she grabbed both his hands and began to dance. He laughed out merrily and seemed to be enjoying himself. Bilbo was off greeting friends and family. She suddenly spotted her friend Samwise Gamgee sitting by himself but turning around every so often to spy a glance at Kathryn. An idea came to her mind and she nudged Frodo and motioned in Sam's direction, he caught on right away. The two of them danced over then fell down on chairs beside him at the table.<p>

"Come on, Sam! Ask Kathryn for a dance" Frodo called out to him, but Sam simply shook his head and turned to llok at her again. She wore a beautiful blue dress which he had never seen her wear before, her dark brown hair was all wavey around her shoulders and danced around her. He gave a slight smile. "I think I'll just go have another ale" Sam said while getting to his feet. Frodo winked at Áine who jumped up and placed her hands on his shoulders and spun him around to face the dancers "No you don't, now have fun!" She said as she pushed him forward towards her friend. It wasn't hard to see the two liked each other, but the two couldn't be more oblivious. Áine laughed happily along with Frodo before turning away and walking through out the party. Sam and Kathryn seemed to be now having a good time, dancing away to their hearts content. A knowing smile graced her lips as she walked on.

Just then Gandalf set off another firework, this one erupted in white beams which flew away through the sky. Cheers came from the on-looking crowd at the display.

Bilbo was telling on of his stories to the young halflings as she drew closer. He was taking about the time the three of them, Gandalf, Bilbo and Áine had ran into some pretty ugly trolls. She shuddered at the memory, but before she knew what was happening she had been dragged back onto the dancefloor, this time by Gandalf. She shook her head and started to dance grabbing her by the arm he dragged her to the cart full of fireworks, then started handing her some. They gave each other a freaky grin and laughed as they headed off, as the two headed off Áine saw Merry and Pippin pop out, when they saw her looking they looked scared but she winked then turned back to Gandalf. Gandalf and Áine were setting off some small fireworks for the children when suddenly... BOOM! One of the tents lifted off the ground and rose into the air. Everyone called out then cheered as the firework started to take the form of a dragon. Kathryn had ran over to where Merry and Pippin now lay covered in a black substance. She laughed then looked back up.

The huge red firework dragon was heading right towards them! Hobbits started backing up and running, Frodo was calling out for Bilbo. Áine was trying to keep the younger halflings calm as the dragon drew nearer. "Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!" Frodo called as he ran up to his uncle.

"Dragon? There hasn't been a dragon in these parts in-" but he was cut off as the dragon swoped low and everyone ducked to the ground and watched as the dragon flew high into the air and EXPLODED! It was a beautiful display and everyone was on their feet cheering and yelling. Áine shook her head and walked over towards Gandalf. Where he was standing holding onto Merry's and Pippin's ears, Kathryn standing next to them shaking her head while trying not to double over with laughter. Áine strode over just to hear Kathryn say "I'm not going to even try get you guys out of this one, you're on you're own," with that she skipped away to stand over with Sam who she could see even from here was already blushing. Gandalf dragged Merry and Pippin off to the mess tent to do the cleaning up.

Then everyone started calling for Bilbo to give a speech, this Áine wasn't really looking forward too but it would be one to remember, Gandalf and her both knew this. Bilbo took his place in front of everyone and prepared himself.

"My dear, Bagginses and Baffins, Tooks and Brandypucks, Grubbs, Chubbs.." He called out more names, with everyone cheering as he said them. "..and Proudfoots-" He said the last name, "PROUDFEET" called one of he family members causing the crowd to laugh. "Today is my 111th birthday, alas 111 years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and adirmal hobbits, I don't know half of you as I should like and I don't like half of you aswell as you deserve" Everyone seemed rather confused at that statement. Gandalf and Áine shared a look then turned back to Bilbo who was now reaching for something in his pocket. "I..uh..have things to do," he took something out and clasped it in his hand holding it behind his back. "I put this off far too long" he whispered, only Áine heard him with her elvish ears.

"I regret to say this is the end,I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell" he said nervously, then smiling at Frodo he said "Goodbye" and vanished. There was an uproar. Gandalf and Áine froze knowing what he had done.

Bilbo walked through his front gate and ran up the steps and into his home. He slipped off the ring then placed it in his pocket then went and retrieved his walking stick. He wandered into another room, when a deep male voice startled him, "I suppose you thought that was very clever" said Gandalf. "Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"there are many magic rings in this world and none of them should be used lightly" Gandalf said very seriously, Áine simply leaned back against a wall her knee bent and her foot up against the wall, her face expressionless. "It was just a bit of fun" said Bilbo, Aine raised one of her eyebrows at this. He sounded like a child. "Oh, you're probably right, like you always are. You will keep an eye on Frodo won't you" He turned to face Gandalf at the last part."Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." Bilbo walked around the room placing supplies in his bag. "I'm leaving everything to him," said Bilbo as he carried over a large red, leather bound book. "What about this ring of yours? Is it staying too?" Gandalf asked calmly. "Yes!" Bilbo replied rather quickly, "I left it in an envelope over there on the mantlepiece."

Áine pushed off the wall and searched the area around the mantlepiece for the envelope but saw no such thing, when, "wait. its here in my pocket." Bilbo slowly reached in and took it out, relaxing his hand he let it lie there in his palm. He gave a small laugh,"isn't that odd now" he held the object inbetween two of his fingers, staring at it barely even blinking, "yet,after all why not?Why shouldn't I keep it?" Áine started to say something but Gandalf beat her to it, so she decided to remain quiet, "I think you should leave the ring behind Bilbo." Biblo didn't look at him, "Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked, at this Bilbo spun around to face him. He had a calm expression on his face, "well, no.." he trailed off and when he spoke again after a pause it came out like a hiss, "and yes." His calm expression was gone and had darkened, turning away from Gandalf he stared at the ring again. "Now that it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it!" his voice sounded dangerous and full of anger. Áine tensed at the tone of her small friend's speech. "Its mine! It came to me!" Bilbo practically groweled. "There's no need to get angry" said Gandalf simply, this didn't seem like the right thing to say as Bilbo shot a look at Gandalf over his shoulder and yelled at him "if I'm angry, then its your fault!"

Gandalf was very taken a back at this. Bilbo started caressing the ring with his fingers, brushing them across it in his hands, staring at it longingly, "Its mine! _My precious_!" Áine's eyes widened at his words. They had heard this before. "Precious?" Gandalf said curiously, "It's been called that before, but not by you." Bilbo wiped around in rage, "It's no buisness of yours what I do with my own things" He spat at the tall wizard. "I thing you've had that ring for long enough" Gandalf said very seriously, Áine stepped forward and took her place at Gandalf's side staring at Bilbo to show she agreed with Gandalf. "YOU, you just want it for yourself!" Bilbo screached.

**"BILBO BAGGINS!"** Gandalf yelled at the top of his voice, sounding threatening and dangerous. Áine flinched slightly at the noise. Bilbo's face fell and he staggered back a few steps. **"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A CONJUROR OF CHEAP TRICKS!"** His voice deep and menousing caused Bilbo to retreat into the wall, the room seemed to have darkened, **"I'M NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU"** as he finished light returned to the room and things became calm again. Áine finally stepped forward closer to Bilbo, she gave a slight smile, "we're trying to help you." Bilbo walked forward and wrapped his small arms around the two taller figures. Gandalf croches so he was at Bilbo's level and looked him in the eye. "All your long years we've been friends. Trust me like you once did." Áine placed her hand on Bilbo's shoulder and smiled once more, "let it go."

Bilbo nodded. "You're right. The ring must go to Frodo." He stepped away from the two and grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "It's late the road is long" said Bilbo as he headed for the door. He opened it and simply stared out at the open for Bilbo, Áine called him back. "Bilbo," she and Gandalf followed him into the main hall, "the ring is still in your pocket." Bilbo turned to face them, with a slight faked confused 'oh' he reached in and took it out. He slowly opened his hand and glared down at it. Gandalf and Áine waited, watching their friend curiously. Then Bilbo tilted his hand to the side letting the ring slide off and onto the floor. Áine took a step away from it in fear of getting to close. The walked around it then followed Bilbo out the front door, where Bilbo said, "I've thought of an ending for my book," Áine raised an eyebrow in curiousity, "'and he lived happily ever after to the end of his days'." Gandalf bent down and looked him in the face again, "and I'm sure you will do, my friend" Áine smiled. Bilbo nodded "Goodbye Gandalf." He shook his hand. He then turned to the elleth smiling down at him "Goodbye Áine" she leaned down and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "We will meet again, my friend" she replied kindly. Bilbo then turned and left Bags End making his way down the road, singing aloud to himself. On his way to his next adventure.

Gandalf and Áine smiled, " 'til our next meeting" said the wizard. Looking to his elvish friend once more, they turned and went back inside. It was time to deal with the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it the next chapter. Hope you liked this on. I can't wait to bring Aisling in which should be soon. I can't wait to do the Nazgul scene and when Frodo gets stabbed, I've got ideas for that. The council will be very interesting. I'm still trying to figure out how they get there memories of their lifes on earth back any ideas just PM me I would love to hear.<strong>

**Slán go fóill,**

**Áine. XXXX **


	4. Chapter 3 The Ring

**Welcome to chapter 3, thanks for the reviews and favourites! I know this story is mainly going the same plot as the movie but it has to be this way for a little while. Being on actual earth is actually a part of it, the just can't remember being there, but hopefully the will, haven't figured it out yet myself. Sorry this chapter is really short! **

**Isabella Auditore has a new harry potter/marauders story out! My friends all love the marauders. Siriusly! We even made up our own!**

**Name Animal Marauder **

**Kathryn ~ Leopard ~ Tiger **

**Aisling ~ Black wolf ~ Dusk **

**Sarah ~ Dolphin ~ Aqua**

** Me ~ Phoenix ~ Dawn**

**Cool, huh? :D Well read on, you know you want to! And again I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings, I only own my oc's.**

* * *

><p>As Gandalf stared down at the ring, Áine did her best to look at anything but the dangerous,golden object. Without even thinking, she took a step back, moving slightly behind Gandalf. The Wizard stepped closer bending down and reaching out his hand. Áine tried to ask him to stop but the words wouldn't form, she just simply stood there. Gandalf's hand was inches from the metal surface and his fingers brushed against it but an image of an eye appeared in his mind, an eye of fire, an eye of evil and destruction. Áine saw it too, she backed up into a wall, slightly banging her head again on the ceiling but ignored it. Gandalf straightened up and turned to hs elvish friend but shared worried looks and then turned their gazes back to the small, gold ring that lay still on the floor. Gandalf gestured for her to pick it up but she rapidly shook her head, her fist clenched tightly over her chest. She turned away and entered the room to her right. She lit the fire with elvish magic then sat down on the hard ground and sighed.<p>

It didn't take long for Gandalf to join her infront of the fire. He had stayed watching the ring for several more moments before following her, he drew u a chair from the against the wall and sat down, gazing into the fire lost in thought, on occasion mumbled or muttered something to himself.

The elleth stared into the fire aswell but something else was nagging at the back of her mind. Something she felt she should know, something she was ment to remember but.. couldn't. An image flashed through her mind.

FlashBack: Three girls sitting infront of a large fireplace made of white marble on a wooden floor, next a large antique carpet. All three girls had brown hair, the tallest girl also had a few blondish highlights running through hers. They all seemed young and all were human. There was a large dog, a border collie. Wait, a what? What was a collie? It just simply fit in! Anyway, he was large and brown, white and black. All three girls were running their hands through the dog's fur. The all seemed familiar but she couldn't place them.

Flashback End:

Giving her head a slight shake she heard a voice calling, "Bilbo! Bilbo!" She, unlike Gandalf, who was still lost in his own little world, turned to face the young hobbit who had just returned home. Áine watched as he bent down and picked up the ring. 'If only he knew what he had in his hand' she thought solomly. She didn't want him to become a part of this, but a part of her knew he would and there was no changing it. She swung around to look at the old wizard beside her as she listened to him as he muttered, "my precious."

"He has gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked though he knew he didn't an the answer, hey, he knew he didn't need to ask the question. He just hoped he was wrong. Frodo walked in leaving the door hanging wide open.

"He talked so much about leaving" he walked into the room where the two sat still holding the ring, "I didn't think he would do it."

He looked down at Áine who was still relaxed on the ground, one leg bent flat on the ground, the other also bent but her knee up with only her foot flat infront of her, her elbow resting on her knee. She gave him a weak smile then nodded towards Gandalf.

Frodo stepped closer to his chair, Áine watched on carefully. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf seemed to come out of his daze slightly, "Bilbo's ring" he said it with a smile but the elf and hobbit could both easily see it was forced. Frodo looked nervous.

"He's gone to stay with the elves" Áine explained, knowing how this would pobably hurt Frodo, knowing Bilbo had left. "He's left you bag end" continued Gandalf. He held out an envelope in which Frodo placed the ring. Gandalf hastily retracted the envelope and sealed it quickly, which didn't go unoticed by Frodo. "Along with all his pocessions."

"The ring is yours now" Gandalf said calmly, Áine nodded in agreement, "keep it hidden" she said to him. She shared a knowing look with Gandalf and the two rose to there feet and headed for the door.

"But where are you going?" Demanded Frodo. Neither Áine or Gandalf wished to leave Frodo so quickly but they knew the must, "We've things to attend to" was all the answer Gandalf gave him.

This didn't seem to settle things, "what things?" Gandalf grabbed his hat and staff, while Áine donned her white clock and placed her gold and silver bow and quiver back in place on her back.

"Questions that need answering" Áine simply rolled her eyes at that one, if Frodo wasn't content with the last answer that certainly wasn't going to cut it. "But you only just arrived."

Frodo looked from Áine to Gandalf hoping for a proper answer, "I don't understand."

Gandalf looked sadly down at the hobbit he was so fond of, "neither do we, neither do we"

Gandalf turned back to the door and stepped out, glancing back once to see what was taking the elleth so long.

She stepped forward and kneeled down infront of Frodo, "Keep it secret. Keep it save. We'll see you soon" she said to him wrapping her arms around him, 'hopefully' she added silently i her mind.

Turning she went and joined Gandalf.

Just as the two were about to part, a sharp pain ran through her chest. "Ahh" she called out, Gandalf turned to her in worry. She jumped from the cart and placed two fingers to her lips and made a sharp piercing sound, which was followed by the sound of tundering hoofs. A beautiful, elvish black stallion with a white tail, mane and white star on its head along with one white sock on its right foreleg galloped up. It had no saddle.

Áine hoisted herself up, "The nine have been released, Namariee Gandalf." Gandalf nodded his head. She spun her horse around knowing she need to move quickly. "_Noro Lim, Castiel, Noro Lim_!"

Áine spared a glance at her old friend hoping to see him soon.

She fled through the woods in search of an old and dear friend. She justed hoped she was alrightnd that she hadn't gotten herself into more trouble. But it wouldn't surprise her. She always did have a way of finding trouble, or as she puts trouble finding her.

'Well', she thought, 'I guess that is something we have in common.'

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a really short chapter but I wanted to stop here because next part is more around Kathryn and I didn't want to switch the situation in the same chapter. We won't be hearing from me for a little while, who do you think I've gone to look for, and no it's not Aragorn. Though its close. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope!<strong>

**Noro Lim, Castiel, Noro Lim ~ Make haste, Castiel,make haste**


	5. Chapter 4 Farmer Maggot and the Rider

**Welcome to the next chapter of 'Disturbers of the Peace.'**

**I got a review saying I should have them adjusting to Middle Earth and putting in comments from Earth such as, "Cars would be much easier here", "Parties are much better back home" or something like, "I really wish I had my ipod with me." This really confused me as the point of this story is; Áine, Aisling and Kathryn had normal lives on Earth then FLASH! Wake up in Middle Earth thinking all they had was a wierd dream which they can't remember. All three girls have full lives already in Middle Earth and don't know anything else. Bits will slip in and they will start having flashbacks of Earth but they won't get their full memories of Earth back for a while, then we can really have some fun.**

**Hope this helped! :-) :-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings *sad sigh***

**Well read on!**

* * *

><p>Áine rushed through the pitch black woods, making no noise as she ran, her elvish skill and grace were the cause. There was a deafening silence all around her, one she wasn't sure she trusted. She wasn't alone. The back of her neck prickled and her eyes shot here and there. She caught the sound of a small snap, one probably not even heard by the actual person commiting the action.<p>

She was being watched.

She closed her and inhaled, calming her self and relaxing her senses, letting her hearing and smell take over. Another soft snap came from a little to her left. She opened her eyes slowly, inch by inch. The light of the moon erupted around the forest as it was revealed from behind the many clouds that were before in the sky. Trees were scattered around her, several stumps lay sadly, rotting away. Leaves scattered the floor along with many twigs and sticks. Another snap came from her left, whoever was watching her and she was almost positive on who it was, seemed to have stopped moving around thinking they could no longer be heard or seen. A small smirk spread across Áine's face as an idea came into her mind.

She came out of her frozen position, where she had been standing motionless being basked by the moonlight, and ran right for a tree she jumped up with even a sound and flipped herself up onto a far off branch. There only a bare few feet away crouched down was a figure, brown hair was visible just under her watcher's brown hood. They stayed watching the tree Áine had originally jumped up not knowing she had moved closer.

She wore a simple brown cloak, a bow and quiver were strapped to her back. A large elegant black sword was in their hand as a precaution, the blade slightly curved with yellow designs and markings. Her hands were what confirmed it for her; on her hands were simple black, slightly gold dragonhide gloves which were cut off at the fingers which made battle easier especially holding and firing a bow.

The elleth smirked once more as she quietly and gracefully slid down the tree and stepped forward silent as a mouse and unsheated her sleek, midnight black elvish blade with dark red hilt. I silently brought the tip of the sword up to meet the chin of the figure next to me, "whats this a Ranger off her gaurd?"

The Ranger spun around a smile spread wide across her face. Áine couldn't help the amused grin that made her face seem to glow.

"Miss me?"

* * *

><p>Kathryn woke to the sound of someone banging on her bedroom window. She sighed and flung herself up and threw open the window to see two of her best friends smiling up at her.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily, she had been a rather odd dream where she was tall, human and much younger. She and Áine (who wierdly enough was also younger and human) were friends with a girl called Aisling and there was no such things as elves, dwarves or even hobbits! It was all rather bizare but it seemed like deja vu to her. Where had she seen all of it before?

Merry and Pippin who were bouncing from foot to foot with excitment grinned mischeviously, "we're goin' to get some food over in Farmer Maggot's fields" explained Merry. "We wondered if you wanted to come, no idea where Frodo Baggins and Samwise have got to" continued Pip.

Kathryn thought for a second then heartily agreed before telling them to wait for her to get dressed. She had a strange feeling something was going to happen today but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she sprinted across her room to her closet to get some clothes and fix her hair.

She slipped on a dark green dress, with a dark design on the bodice, over a black blouse and place her golden owl locket that Sam had gotten her for her last birthday around her neck, then threw her favourite green cloak over herself. She tied it then just as she was about to leave she turned back and picked up Áine's old dagger which she had been given by said elf. It was an elegent, silver blade with elvish markings along the hilt and blade. She thought it through then wrapping a small brown, leather belt around her waist she slipped her dagger in nice and tight and easy to access, she didn't know why she was bringing it but she felt it would help. Looking at the elvish dagger once more, she couldn't really call it a dagger. It had been for Áine or any other elf or man but to Kathryn, a small hobbit, a halfing, it was like a small sword. Áine, Gandalf and Bilbo had all shown her how to use it, she remembered Áine's teachings had always been more relaxed but with more experience than the other two, not that she ever asked or mentioned it. She once did when they first started the small lessons. Kathryn had asked her why she learned all this and where from and who taught it to her. But she became all stiff and changed the subject so Kathryn never asked again but the question was always in the back of her mind.

There was obviously something going on in the outside world that Gandalf, Bilbo and Áine didn't want them hobbits to know. But everyone seemed to just brush it off, so Kathryn did too. But she always wondered and she knew she wasn't alone. Frodo was in the same boat and knew they were hiding something.

Knowing her, practically eagle eared mother with what seems to be eyes in the back of her head, would catch her if she went out the front door and wouldn't approve of her taking food from Farmer Maggots crop, she climbed out her window and down next to her two best friends.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked cheerfully and ran off in the direction of the farm.

Merry and Pippin grinned and chased after her. Kathryn wasn't much of a runner but she was when she wanted to be, especially when food was involved, but no matter how much food she ate she was always very thin and many of the other women there in hobbiton were jealous of her for it. But she seemed to never notice or if she did she didn't really care.

The sun was just out and everywhere was peaceful, not a soul in sight. As the three hobbits ran across the roads and empty fields, they spotted several rabbits; which at one point Kathryn stopped to chase one around, Pippin joining in for the craic and Merry stood aside laughing, well.. merrily!

They finally reached the edge of the farm and doing there best not to be spotted slipped in, being hiddin by the tall crops. All three smirked mischeviously.

Kathryn turned to the other two, "time for breakfast!" Pippin and Merry both shuck their heads, Kathryn looked on in confusion.

"No, not breakfast.." said Merry.

"Oh, no no no!" said Pippin rather quickly, both of them still with smirks wide across their faces.

Kathryn stared at the two as though they had gone mad.

"Actually," they said together, "this, is second breakfast!"

Kathryn let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you guys had lost, or atleast I had it sounded like you were saying you weren't hungry. I was half thinking you were some dark magic pretending to be you two!"

Merry and Pippin, at hearing that were practically rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter, "only you Kathy!"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, then started looking up and down for something nice, then she spotted an area where all the carrots were being grown. Leaving the boys and completely forgetting sbout being careful of being caught ran off towards it. She was starving!

"Hurry up you two! Or do you not want your second breakfast!" The other two swiftly joined her, then after gathering (and eating) several carrots headed off for more. All of them took several cabbages and got some lettece. The had as many as they could carry even Merry and Pippin started trying to fill there small bags and pockets with things but nothing would really fit, so everytime they tried all they would get was Kathryn grinning at them and pockets sticking out.

"Okay, we have enough lets go before we get cau-" Kathryn was cut off by the sound of a deep male voice coming there way, "Where are ye'? Get off my farm!"

"Run!" Kathryn yelled. "Best plan we had all day" called Merry.

The three ran for it, not daring to look back. "He's still coming!" Pippin yelled from where he was running, Kathryn was slightly behind the others.

Merry went crashing through and Kathryn heard him collided with someone, then the sequence was repeated when Pippin crashed through. Kathryn stopped who was it they had ran into. Then she heard Pippin say..

"Frodo? Merry, Kathryn look its Frodo Baggins!" Merry get to his feet just as Kathryn stepped in to see Sam pull Pippin off of Frodo, "get off him!" It didn't surprise Kathryn that Sam was strong he did look it. She let out a small giggle as Pippin was thrown through the air. Sam smiled at her sweetly then continued to help and brush off Frodo.

When they were all settled Pippin and Merry had started handing over some of the food they had taken, that had been dropped when they knocked over Frodo and Sam, to them. Kathryn simply stood there with hers stacked up in her arms. "Whats all this?" asked Frodo.

For Sam it wasn't to hard to figure out, "You've been in taking Farmer Maggots crops!" he yelled. "Uh huh!" Kathryn said with a cheeky smile, then the sound of Farmer Maggot getting closer made them freeze. Kathryn saw none of the others were doing anything, so she did. She pushed Frodo forward into the field and was followed by the other three as they ran for it.

"He hasn't go much to be upset about! Its only a couple of carrots" Merry called out.

"And some cabbages!" Pippin added in.

"and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week" Kathryn remembered.

"Oh! And the mushrooms the week before!" continued Pippin.

"Yes Pippin, my point is he is clearly over reacting!" Merry yelled back.

Suddenly Kathryn stopped short as the grund they had been running on started to disappear revealing a cliff, the other four kept going not knowing and pushed Kathryn over, all five went tumbling over the edge.

Crashing down the side, yells were heard. Everyone was kicked in several places, some punched. They even tried to get a grip on a something on the way down so to stop them selfs but no chance of that. They'd of had to of had luck on their side to stop their fall and luck was something they sure didn't have.

The all rolled into a heep, one on top of the other. They all groaned in pain. This is was not a good day.

Kathryn was sort of glad she hadn't accidently stabbed someone or herself with her elvish knife. Then she seemed to remember she had four male hobbits on top of her, "Get Off Me!"

One by one they rolled off of Kathryn but somehow ended into another pile, Kathryn was glad to not be a part of this one. Kathryn shuck her head.

"Oh that was close" came Pippin's voice from the bottom. Merry groaned in discomfort and Kathryn turned her attention to him, "I think I broke something" it turned out to be one of the carrots, which had snapped during the fall but Merry still looked rather upset.

Sam started getting to his feet, Kathryn stepped forward and gave him a hand, "trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Kathryn just rolled her eyes, a smile visible on her face.

"Come on, it was just a detour" said Merry, trying to smoothen everything out like always, "a short cut!"

"oh, really?" asked Sam sceptically, "a short cut to what exactly?"

Before Merry could answer, Pippin did it for him in one word, "MUSHROOMS!"

Kathryn winced, she hated mushrooms. Merry, Pippin and Sam had scrambeled to their feet and had dashed for the mushrooms, while Frodo slowly got up and walked onto the road. "I don't know why you all like mushrooms, they're disgusting!" The three hobbits kneeling on the ground looked at her as though she was mad. "You, sometimes, I think are no hobbit!" exclaimed Pippin, Kathryn simply shrugged then turned and walked over to where Frodo was standing on the dirt road.

"I think we should get off the road" said Frodo nervously looking back at the others. Kathryn didn't know why but she agreed with him. She suddenly had started feeling cold and as though someone was coming. She shared a glance with Frodo then the two hobbits once again looked down the path.

"Frodo..." Kathryn said uncertainly.

"Get off the road! Quick!" They all did as Frodo said. Running to the side of the road they jumped down and hide in the under roots of a large tree. Pippin and Merry's pockets were stuffed with food. Kathryn had long since forgotten about food, after dropping all the food on the fall down her it left her mind.

As the five of them waited, Merry, Pippin and Sam were all trying to get a good look in their bag of mushrooms. Then the sound of heavy breathing and hoofs came closer. The all stopped dead. Frozen with fear of whoever was standing above them. None of them dared look.

Kathryn and Frodo turned their heads to face each other then looked out through a gap and saw the pitch black horse with glowing red eyes, the eyes alone sent shivers down Kathryn's spine. The horse was tall, with long strong legs. The main, tail and coat were all black as night except for patches of dirt and some stains that might have been blood.

The sound of the rider dropping from its horse rang out, heavy metal from its armor clashed as it hit the ground. It stepped forward and peered over, heavy metal gloves covered it's hands could be seen as it braced it self as it leaned over on the root.

A large spider crept across Merry's shoulder and bugs surrounded their feet. Kathryn almost screamed at the disgusting sight but Sam quietly lent across and placed his hand over her mouth, forseeing what she was about to do.

Kathryn looked down at Frodo and saw him with a ring in his hand his eyes closed, slightly shaking. He was about to place the ring on his finger, when Sam reached over and grabbed his arm stopping him. At that almost exact smae moment Pippin threw the bag of mushrooms into the woods as a distraction, then they made a brake for it. All were frantic.

Kathryn was confused, what was with Frodo and that ring? Now was her chance to ask questions. But one thing kept bouncing back and forth in her skull, but not only hers but the others aswell, what had been that thing and why was it here?


	6. Chapter 5 To Bree

**Welcome to another chapter of Disturbers of the Peace! I'm glad you're still reading (well I hope you are). **

**School has been tough lately more homework and my flute, ballet, computer courses and scouts events build up. **

**I just found out I have to cancel my flute exam because its on the same day as the Scouts county Shield. I'm really annoyed. My ballet show was last Sunday so I was rather busy with that. Computers and scouts are on the same day so I hardly have time for homework then let alone writing. Well I'm getting them out now. **

**Kathryn and my irish teacher is back, as you know is named Mr. O'Domhnaill or however you spell it, he was away soing oral exams, some were in a prison, with murderers and drug dealers and I'm not saying who else, some so bad he wouldn't tell us their names because what they did was so cruel. He found the murderers and dealers quite friendly and easy to talk to. The guys in the other part of the prison not so much. The ending of his story in the prison is that he almost got hit in the face with a burger! How wierd is that?**

**Well anyway, on with the story.**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings )':**

* * *

><p>There was no longer any wind, the animals all seemed to have fled when the black rider appeared. Kathryn didn't blame them. It was quiet and all that could be heard was being down by the five halflings. The rider seemed to have disappeared into thin air but they weren't taking any chances. Kathryn, Merry and Pippin kept shooting looks at Frodo and Sam, waiting for an explaination of what was going on. None were given.<p>

The five hobbits crashed through the looming trees, going further and further into the wilderness. At any other time, like when they were not scared for their lives, these woods might have seemed beautiful and inviting but not now. As they kept running they realised they wouldn't be able to get back before nightfall but it was like a silent agreement between them all; they would rather spend the night in the forest then spend any longer in the presence of that rider.

After several minutes of non-stop running, they skidded to a halt, Merry and Pippin fall backwards onto their backs, while Kathryn was hunched over her hands on her knees. Their faces were all red and flushed, sweat dripped from each brow, all of them breathing heavily. Their clothes were covered in mud and grass stains, along with several tears from low hanging branches. Kathryn's hair was full of leaves and small sticks and twigs. Sam reached forward and started extracting them. She didn't even seem to notice.

"What was that?" asked Merry when he had found his voice. They were all looking around frantically thinking it was going to sneak up behind them unawares.

Frodo didn't know what it was and he didn't know how to answer but he could easily guess what it was after but he wouldn't tell them that yet. No one else knew the answer to Merry's question either so all remained quiet. Everyone was exhausted and frightened and didn't know what to do next.

After several moments of a dead silence, they all picked themselves up and headed off again. It was getting dark now and it was getting harder to see through the towering trees. They went slowly and quietly. The rider ran past several times, Kathyrn started to wonder if it actually knew they were there all along, maybe it was just playing them trying to trick them into to thinking they could get away but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Every now and then the threatening rider would stop and give out a piercing scream that filled the air and could have easily torn apart their eardroms. This scream would pierce their very souls with terrorwithout fault. With every scream another shiver ran up each of their spines.

They continued running and would stop behind trees just to check the coast was clear. It had been quite, it had long since anyone had said anything, all that now could be heard was each others heavy breathing and gasping.

"Anything?" Kathryn asked willing her voice to work.

Frodo shuck his head slightly, "nothing." That made them relax for a moment.

Pippin waddled over with exhaustion and hunger, "what is going on?" Frodo rememered he still hadn't told them anything.

Merry stepped up beside him, "That 'Black Rider' was looking for something-"

"Or.. Someone!" Kathryn interupted him, "Frodo?" Suddenly Sam grabbed them and pulled them to the ground calling out, "Get Down!" They all did as told and watched as the rider once again came into view.

"We have to leave the Shire" Frodo said seriously. Kathryn stared at him scared beyond belief.

"Sam and I must get to Bree." Merry shared a look with Kathryn then looked back to Frodo.

"Right" he said nodding his head slightly, "BuckleBerry Ferry, follow me!"

The group set off but as the ran they were cut off by the Black Rider. How had it found them? They had seen him riding away. They paniced and turned back and tried to find a way around.

None of them noticed Frodo get seperated from them and they made for the docks. Leaping over the fence they sprinted to the edge, first Merry, then Pippin, then Sam and finally Kathryn got on, all that was left was Frodo. They untied the raft and were almost done when Frodo came into view. "FRODO!" yelled Sam. Would Frodo make it? There was a Black Rider coming up close behind him. The raft started to slip away from the docks. "No!" called out Frodo as he had noticed this.

All four hobbits on the raft were calling to their friend,

"Hurry!" "Come On!" "Frodo quickly" "Hurry! Hurry!"

Finally he got close enough they all yelled out in a frenze for him to jump, he did and land in a heep on the raft, landing on Sam and Kathryn, but none of them seemed to care. "How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Frodo between breaths.

"The Brandywine Bridge" said Merry starting to row the ferry down the river, "Twenty miles." The three hobbits that had fallen got to there feet and watched as the rider that had followed Frodo to the docks turned and rode away joining with two others. 'So there had been more then one' Kathryn realised.

They all stayed quiet the whole way, all terrified, tired, hungry and sore. None of them dared break the deafening silence that surrounded them.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours they reached the front gates of Bree town. It was sheeting rain and they were all soaked to the skin. Frodo knocked heavily on the gate.<p>

A square window up above their heads opened wide, but as they weren't that tall they couldn't see who it was, they heard the window close and then the one at their height swung open to reveal and old man with a wrinkeled face and long grey hair. "What do you want?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony" Frodo clearly stated wanting this conversation to be over so they could go looking for Gandalf. The man closed the window and the sound of the doorbeing unlocked then swund open.

The man held a large lantern in hand. He gave them a once over, "hobbits, five hobbits" he caugh sight of Kathryn, "and a female hobbit, never seen one of those before." Sam stepped closer to Kathryn who was grateful for his action. "What business brings you to Bree?" he asked with the same tone of voice as before.

Frodo answered once more, "we wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own."

He nodded his head and stepped back to let them in, "all right young sir, I ment no offense, its my job to ask these questions after nightfall" he watched them as they passed and headed into the town the rain was heavily dropping down on their heads, "theres talk of strange men around, can't be to careful."

* * *

><p>Even with the cold and the rain the streets were still packed with people and they did their best not to run into anyone.<p>

They caught sight of the Prancing Pony and headed inside.

They were all gald to be out of the cold. Looking around them they decided it was probably best to ask about Gandalf. Sharing a couple of side long looks at each other the five hobbits stepped up, all hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats theed of another chapter!<strong>

**Please Review nicely please!**

**Is brea liom doibh!**

**grá,**

**Áine. 3**


	7. AN Outfits on Polyvore

**Hey everyone for the past while I've been working on the outfits that have been woren by Áine, Kathryn and Aisling. I thought I give you all the links for the ones so far.**

**Kathryn:**

The shire: ( kathryn_in_shire/set?id=46785499 )

To Bree: ( kathryns_outfit_on_trip_to/set?id=47207125 )

Kathryn's memory of the dance (prancing pony memory): ( kathryns_outfit_in_her_dance/set?id=49317557 )

**Áine:**

The Shire: ( %C3%A1ine_shire_council/set?id=46781765 )

Prancing Pony Memory : ( aine_in_kathryns_memory_inn/set?id=49258113 )

**There are alot more there if you want to see them, but most are for later on in the story. Thank you.**

**I should get more chapters ot soon.**

**Áine**


	8. Chapter 6 The Prancing Pony

**Welcome to another chapter,**

**sorry it took so long! Kathryn and I were at this big scouting comp. for our county. There was ment to be 8 in each group/patrol but we only had 3. There was 17 groups including us. We had no leaders to help us and the PL's were in charge, which was me! We had to do lots of stuff. We made a meal and desert over a fire, made a small log book about us and our time there, Kathryn and I along with several others went on a 5K hike from around 3am until 6am, we set up a camp with a huge AWESOME gate! We did six bases or challenges accross Saturday and Sunday. One of the last things we had to do was a sketch at the bonfire, there were some really great ones, and some really pointless ones! Ours was a play my brother wrote for us, taking the mick out of 3D movies, Kathryn had to slap me in it so we faked it and we did it so well everyone thought it was real (it was so funny) then the 3D glasses I was wearing for it, when she slapped me flew into the FIRE! How mad is that? We then sang Revelations ~ Assassins Creed Literal Trailer! Go Tobuscus!**

***Nod at the birds***

**P.S. It was our first year and we came 6th, we were absolutly ECSTATIC!**

**Now that my rant about my scout weekend is done, lets read!**

* * *

><p>They looked around the inn, then the other four turned to Frodo. He didn't seem to know what to do either. Kathryn nudged her head in the direction of the bar in front of them. Frodo looked to the others, they all nodded in agreement, so Frodo nervously stepped towards the bench. Looking up he nervously called out, "uh, excuse me?"<p>

A man came into view above their heads. It took him a few seconds to look down finally discovering the small hobbits that were addressing him. "Good evening Little masters and young Miss" the man said smiling down kindly at them, "If you're seeking accomodation we have some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available, Mister... uhh?" He looked at Frodo uncertainly. Frodo spared a glance back at his friends.

Frodo hesitated slightly before answering, finding his voice he replied, "Underhill. My name's Underhill." The man nodded the look of uncertainty still upon his face.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey" Frodo continued, "can you tell him we've arrived?" The man looked down at them closely, lost in thought.

"Gandalf?" he asked he looked around, trying to think clearly, "Gandalf."

Then suddenly it was though a light had been lit as he remembered, "Ohh, yes!" They smiled at this. "I remember, elderly chap? Long grey beard? Pointy hat?" Kathryn couldn't help but giggle at the last one. She always thought Gandalf was one for fashion. *Note sarcasm.* The smile was wiped from not only her face but the others aswell when the bar man said, "Haven't seen him for six months." Their faces fell with disappointment. Kathryn knew that something else had been bound to go wrong. First those riders and now Gandalf hadn't shown.

Frodo turned away and the man left to serve other customers. They huddeled together, "What do we do now?" Sam asked the question they were all thinking. Kathryn had worry written all over her face, "Do you think Gandalf is alright?" she asked.

"It's Gandalf. I'm sure he's fine."

Kathryn nodded in agreement then looked back to Frodo, who was looking arund the pub thinking of their next move. "I guess we wait and see" he said to them finally, there really wasn't much else they could do but just that. Then Sam, Kathryn and Pippin went to get drinks and a place to sit, while Frodo and Merry got them a room for the night. They had offered to get Kathryn her own room but she didn't trust the new place and didn't want to be alone. The guys agreed with her arguments and got to it. After accomodations were organized, they sat down together with their drinks at one of the few empty tables, the pub was surprisingly packed and full of noise. All were sipping away at their drinks, except for Pippin of course who was chugging his down.

Kathryn had stopped drinking and was staring into space but to the others it looked as though she was strangely staring at the wall. The sounds of conversation and laughter and enjoyment seemed to light a spark in Kathryn's mind and a scene similar to the dreams and memories she had before came to mind.

_*Memory*_

_Flashes of different colours, people dancing, having drinks or talking. A strange style of music: fast and loud. People all quite young, all human, boys and girls alike. All were dressed rather strangly and some had oddly coloured hair. Lots of girls wore clothes that were tight, short or showed skin, that just wasn' heard of! The boys were oddly textured and coloured breeches and shirts, some even had strange hats. Most were dancing among the lights and smoke, their moves and the combinations they preformed couldn't have even been imagined in Middle Earth._

_But her attention wasn't on the dancers but over by a small secluded area to the side of the large room next to the wall. Alng the wall were many booths filled with people. Taking a closer look, she felt drawn to one in praticuler. In this booth were five girls and four boys. They were all relaxing on a large leather couch which curved around a large table. Several had drinks either in their hands or infront of them resting on the table, waiting to be drank. They all seemed familiar. Then they began to speak, the music seemed to drain away. "Is Aisling coming tonight?" asked the blond boy to the brunette beside him. A name came to Kathryn's mind, Conor, that was his name. "Nah" said the dark haried girl beside him, she looked almost identical to Áine, except younger and less elvish, "we asked her, but you know Ash, this really isn't her thing." Suddenly the names of all these people came back to her but how she didn't know. The girl farthest on the left next to a boy with dark brown hair and tanned skin, was called Sarah, the boy was, like the blond boy named Conor. A bit confusing. Next there was a girl with short blond hair her name was Amy and beside her was Ada, a pretty girl with dark brown hair. Then there was the blond Conor and Warren a tall boy with a kind of bad boy look about him, handsome with long dark hair around his shoulders. The girl that looked like Aine sat beside him and her name was.. Áine. But how could that be. Was it really her? Then there was a tall, good-looking boy with blond hair, it was darker then Conor' was Drake. Then at the very edge sat another girl. She had dark hair and her clothes were easily visible from where she was sitting._

_She wore a short black, one shoulder dress with a large silver belt, black fishnet gloves up to her elbows, black torn tights with simple black pumps. On her head she a double pearl hairband to keep her straight dark hair back out of her face. Around her neck was a long silver chain and on the was a small silver pocket watch. On her right hand was a beautiful small jeweled ring. She wore a little make-up but not to much to hide her true self like most at the club did._

_Then the girl, Áine got to her feet and walked out of the booth and then turned to face them. Her outfit was much different to hers. She wore bright red top with the letters MTV on it, a leather waistcoat over it. She also wore a pair of short denim shorts over a pair of designed tights. On her feet were red sneaker with a slight wedge at the back and a zip down the side. Around her waist as a belt were many golden hoops attached together with a gold chain. Around her neck clearly visible as the colours clashed with her top was a gold necklace with three charms; one a golden arrow, another a golden bird and the last a small rectangular piece of gold metal saying the words, 'Girl on fire'. On her head to keep her hair back was a dark brown military hat with a red heart across the front. Then finally on her hands a sleek fingerless gloves._

_"I'm bored!" she complained and then her face lit up with a grin. The boys in the booth shared a mischievious glance and the other girls couldn't help but giggle. The four boys bounded from the booth over to Áine and sprinted out onto the dance floor and started preforming to a cheering audience who had already gathered around them to watch their routines. Kathryn's dream self got up from her place in the booth to go watch her friends._

_*Memory Ends*_

Kathryn blinked several times to get rid of the bluryness. She shuck her head and then looked back to the others at the table just in time to see Merry re-join not even noticing he had left. He was carrying what looked a large mug of ale. He took a seat between her and Pippin grining down at the drink. "What's that?" Pippin asked staring wide eyed at it aswell. "This my friend, is a pint!" Merry replied absolutely mezmerised. "It comes in pints?" asked Pippin sharing a look of astonishment with Kathryn to the left of Merry. Kathryn jumped to her feet, "I'm getting one" she said seriously. Pippin jumped up after her and followed calling out, "Hey! Wait for me!"

As the two ran across the pub and approched the bar, Frodo and Sam went back to glancing around the inn. Some were giving them uncertain looks but they figured it was because they probably had never seen a hobbit before let alone five in one night. Sam stopped at the sight of a tall figure relaxing and smoking a pipe at a table in a corner, wearing a black cloak the hood up to hide the top half of his face. The pipe never left the man's lips. Sam nudged Frodo in the direction of the man, Sam had noticed him several times and everytime he had been staring directly at them. "That man had done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Frodo looked over at the dark hooded figure and as the man they had spoken with at the bar earlier passed, Frodo pulled on the apron he wore and motioned him down.

"That man in the corner," he asked quietly, "who is he?" The man looked hesitantly over at the man still smoking away on his pipe. "He's one of them rangers" he started to explain, "Dangerous folk they are, wandering around in the wild. His real name I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider." The man staightened but he seemed to think against as again he bent and with a more confused tone of voice he added, "the thing is, this is the first time I've seen him on his own in years." Frodo, Merry and Sam shared several confused looks and turned back to him, "what do you mean?" The man sighed and spared another glance at the Ranger, "it's just he normally has another with him, come to think of it don't know his name either, that one is known as Shadow, haven't seen him for awhile." With that he got up and walked away. The Ranger, Strider, continued to watch. Absent mindedly puffing on his pipe.

At that moment completely unaware of the conversation that had just taken place, Kathryn skipped back across the pub towards their table, being careful so as not to spill her drink. Then without any warning she slipped backwards and her drink went flying out of her hand almost spilling all over Merry, who had just dodged in time to miss. Sam had rushed from his feet at a lightning pace so as to catch Kathryn before she hit the floor. After realising it was Sam that had halted her fall, a slight redness spread across her cheeks and up to the pointy tips of her ears, easily hidden by her hair. But she could still feel it.

This had all gone unnoticed by the rest of the people hanging around in the pub including Pippin, who was still seated up at the bar, talking away with a couple of human men. Sam helped Kathryn back to her seat across from him at the bench. She was still rather annoyed at spilling her drink and when Sam suggested she go get another she complained, "too much effort." Frodo rolled his eyes at his friends childish behavior, then she started pouting cause they wouldn't share their drinks with her, this just added to their amusement.

Finally Sam had enough of kathryn's pouting (or in other words crumbled at her puppy dog face) offered her some of his drink but as he asked this, Pippin's voice carried across over to them, "Baggins? Sure! I know a Baggins!" Pippin turned on his seat at the bar to jesture over to his halfling friends, "Frodo Baggins!" Frodo looked shocked, Pippin just blew his cover, hadn't Frodo already explained he had to go by Underhill. "He's my second cousin, you know? Twice removed on his mother side..." The rest of his words were drowned out by the loud noise that seemed to erupt inside the room. How foolish could Pippin be?

Frodo had gotten to his feet and was racing towards Pippin, trying to pull him away from the crowd but only ended up knocking over Pippin's and in what seemed like slow motion, Frodo fell on to his back, his hand rising up towards the cieling. Kathryn swore something gold twinkle in the candle light of the inn before falling back down and onto the hand of the awaiting hobbit. And as the golden object that looked to be a ring slipped onto his finger, he vanished. Suddenly a deep voice boomed in her mind, 'one ring to rule them all' but she couldn't recall where she heard it before. How could that one thing make him disappear? Kathryn noticed everyone was looking around for Frodo, then he reappeared off to her right so she called out to the shocked gathering of on lookers, "You must have all had too much to drink, he's over there! See!"

The men turned back to their drinks not thinking anymore on what had just unfolded before them. Looking over to where she last saw Frodo she saw he was gone. By chance she spotted Merry, Pippin and Sam charging up a set of stairs. Frodo no where in sight. Kathryn didn't know what they were at but decided to follow them anyway, someone would have to keep them out of trouble.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs she realised she had lost sight of them all. She jogged down the corridor until she came across a room where the three hobbits she had seen moments ago standing just inside the doorway. Looking over their heads and further into the room. Sam was facing towards the ranger, Strider and beside him stood Frodo. Sam had his hands clenched into fists and they were up supposidly to be threatening to the man. The had a sword in his hand that was now lowered towards the ground, a look of slight surprise on his face. He was handsome with shoulder length dark hair. His hood had been taken down and he looked to be late twenties to around his mid-thirties. He sheated his sword, "you have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." Kathryn stepped forward into the room with them. Sam took a few steps closer to him, which she smiled at him for, grateful.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo" he looked down at him, "they're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats they end of that chapter read on please as hopefully the next chapter is up too. Yes I finished several at one time to make up for taking so long. My mum took my laptop so I would start doing more study for my exams. I finished them all and am very pleased with how I did, I'll hopefully tell you the results when I get them. Music was probably my best, normally its history or maths but this time I think its music. And Irish went very well too. Hopefully Mr. O'Domhnaill will be pleased with me and Kathryns scores<strong>

**Kathryn (in background): IT'S KATHRYN AND I!**

**Yes you guessed it Kathryns a grammer nut, or as we say at home a Grammer Nazi!**

**A Bientot!**

**love, Áine**


	9. Chapter 7 The Ringwraiths attack

**Hey all my lovely readers (if I have any) ! Next chapter is up YAY!**

**This chap. has a small conversation between Aragorn and Kathryn, not that big a deal but I like it. I've been dying to write this chapter for AGES!**

**Aisling : HURRY UP!**

**Aine : Go away! I'm talking!**

**Aisling : You told me I was in this chapter when- (Kathryn appears and places hand over mouth)**

**Aine : Thanks Paws! (:**

**Kathryn : Anytime Flames!**

**Aisling: Cam me stort noh (all muffled)**

**Aine : Sorry didn't catch that**

**Aisling : I said, can we start now**

**Aine : Enjoy the show (Aisling in background : It's about time)**

**Aine : Aisling remember I control what happens in this story, I think you know what I'm saying (insert evil smile here)**

**Kathryn : Anyway lets go, I want to hear about me!  
><strong>

**Memory: *...*  
>Thoughts: '...'<br>Speak: "..."  
>Elvish: <em>"..."<em>**

* * *

><p>The six of them including the Ranger, Strider, slipped from the inn after preforming a plan Kathryn had geniusly come up with to throw off the wraiths. They had gone to another inn across the way and bought a room where they had a full, clear view of the hobbit's original room over at the Prancing Pony.<p>

At that moment, Kathryn was curled into Sam's side for comfort but no matter what or how she tried sleep wouldn't come to her. She simply lay there, her eyes wide open. They had all thought once reaching the Praning Pony, that everything would be done and dusted but fate seemed to have a different plan. If they thought they were going home anytime soon they were so wrong.

Kathryn lay awake watchng Strider as he gazed out the window, waiting. She felt something gold touch her leg through a small rip in the skirt of her dress. Investigating she realised it was her elven dagger that had been gifted to her on her birthday several years ago from Áine. Áine had told her that the dagger was very important to her and wanted her to take care of it and to keep it with her at all times. It now lay forgotten at her waist, still attached to her belt that now hung loosely around her. She glided it out out of it's place at her waist and admired it. She had never actually shown it to anyone but well she never really thought she would really need it. She always thought Áine was just being a bit paranoid.

It was a beautiful piece of crafts work, a slightly curved blade with many beautiful carvings and designs along the hilt and blade. She sat up and tried to get a closer look at it 'Vala en lindalë o lilta' was carved, and then flipped it around to look at other side of as for on the other side, 'mornië o cálë' was carved in the same writing. She didn't understand a word of it and never had the confidence to ask and as she didn't wish to show it to anyone and as she couldn't pernounce it she couldn't approach Bilbo with it. She was lost in her own little world staring at the graceful weapon.

Strider looked around at where he had thought all the halflings had been sleeping but he was apparently mistaken, as he saw the young female hobbit, Kathryn was her name, moving her fingers carefully along a silver, what looked like an elven blade. The designs and carvings looked oddly famillar but what he heard her say out loud was what really made up his mind. "Vall.. no.. vala en.. um lindala" she couldn't seem to prenounce it so he did, "Vala en lindalë o lilta" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Her head shot up, her deep chestnut brown eyes meeting with his dark ones, "how did you.." but she trailled of not knowing how to continue.

He choose to ignore it, "where did you get that?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously. How could a simple hobbit girl come across this blade. It was just big enough for her to be a small sword. "It was a gift" she explained but by the look he gave her she knew she should say more, "from a friend." She corners of her lips turned up in a small smile, probably at the thought of this friend. "An elvish friend, no doubt?" he asked her skeptically. Her eyes darted away from his then back, they were no wide like a frightened doe. "How did you know that?"

Strider smiled to himself staying quiet for a while before he answered, "I know that blade and its previous owner." Though he had been quite young at the time, she had always been there for him. She had always been kind to him and taught him many tricks for battle and with a bow and how to track. But he hadn't seen her for almost forty years, he had started to wonder if she had sailed. "Is she still in Middle Earth?" he asked calmly. She nodded, "I saw her not that long ago, she accompained Gandalf the Grey to a large party back in Hobbiton." Strider closed his eyes and turned back to looking out the window. He was glad to know she was still out there somewhere. She had always approved of him and Arwen even when Elrond didn't, along with caring for *her* when he couldn't.

Kathryn turned when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Frodo had slipped out of the bed and was replace his jacket on his shoulders. She wondered if he had heard her and Strider's conversation. He didn't say anything and just went and sat beside her at the edge of the bed nearest the window, waiting.

The sound of sharp, piercing screams traveled from their original room to where they now were with seemed Kathryn's plan to trick the Wraiths into thinking they were actually there in their beds had worked. Kathryn didn't know how she came up with it, she wasn't one really for that kind of thing. There was the odd idea that would get all the others all so excited but this just seemed to click in her mind. She smirked slightly knowing it had worked. The screams appeared to have awoken the others that until that moment had been sleeping soundly on the bed. They all sat up looks of fright and confusion on their pale faces.

"What are they?" Frodo asked Strider, the man sat still as a statue staring out the window in the direction of the Prancing Pony. He turned his head away to stare at Frodo and answered, "They were once men, great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power, blinded by their greed the took them without question, one by one falling to darkness" he turned to look out the window again. Kathryn thought his words over in her head staring down at the floor.

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Názgol, Ring-Wraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." It was obvious, none of them would be getting any more sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the fleed the town of Bree, but only after paying for a small pony named Bill who Sam and Kathryn took nicely to.<p>

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo demanded, they had been walking for some while, never stopping of fear of crossing paths with the Wraiths. "Into the wild..." was the only answer that Frodo was given.

"How do we know if this 'Strider' is friend of Gandalf?" They didn't know, that was the problem but Kathryn felt they should trust him. "We have no choice but to trust him" Frodo replied. Kathryn placed her hand on Merry's shoulder, he turned to look at her and gave her a weak smile which she returned. She took her hand away and then listened as Sam's voice came from behind her, where he was leading the pony the had aquired in Bree, Bill, "but where is he leading us?" No one had an answer, Kathryn simply shrugged and gave a Sam a look of uncertainty. Then the man, Strider called out to them, "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee" this made all the hobbits a little nervous. Kathryn looked down at her feet, feelinf embarressed and slightly ashamed at the man hearing them as he had most likely heard that they didn't trust him, yet he said nothing about it. "To the house of Elrond", Strider explained. Though all of it made her excited and looking back at Sam, she saw his look of awe and amazment, "did you hear that? Rivendell, were goin' to see the elves!" Sam exclaimed. Kathryn couldn't help but beam at him. That was an interest they both shared, a large fascination of the race of elves. That was one of the many reasons that they got on so well with Áine. Everytime she would come to the Shire, Sam would bambard her with questions, but it never seemed enough, they felt they had to see it for themselves. Everyone had expected Áine to snap or get angry as of all the questions put to her but she never did. Kathryn wondered if it had anything to do with her being an elf.

Kathryn had always wished to see more of Middle Earth but never actually thought she would. As the past trees, rivers, bushes, lakes and forests everything seemed to blur together. Then suddenly Kathryn discovered a memory hidden in the back of her mind. It flashed forward and played out, it was such a vivid memory she would have thought she was actually living it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Memory<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* There was a group of people and in like all her other strange memories and dreams, they were all human, not a hobbit, elve or dwarf in sight.

In the front of the group was Kathryn and Áine, again they were human and looked in their mid or early teens. There seemed to be about 20 people all together and most were of similar ages. They were also two or three adults with them. They all wore bright yellow shirts, that on the front there was writing in common saying, 'Darkness into Light Hike' and there was a picture of a sunrise on the back. They all also wore different colored scarves around their necks, most had green and white, a few had navy and red, then there was Áine and Kathryn who both wore the same dark blue and light blue scarf. Each scarf was rolled up and fell down their chest in two straight bunches, twisting and held together by leather ties. Like in her other memories and dreams, Kathryn and Áine's hair was shorter, they were also dressed heavily with large walking shoes. Kathryn also wore a black and blue checkered hat.

Then a boy who was walking to Áine's right yelled out at the top of his voice, "Hick-a-maliah !" and they all answered, "Ha!" Then, again they boy called out, "Hick-a-maliah!" and this time they answered, "HEE!" and then together they all boomed as one, "I-R-E-L-A-N-D, A-Boomalaka, Boomalaka, Have you any doubts?, We are, we are Irish Scouts!, Céad Míle Fáilte, Eire go Brách, Fág an bhealach, Fág an bhealach, Sea, Sea Seaaaa!" What were scouts? Kathryn wondered. After they had all finished yelling and singing with pride in the strange language, that she didn't understand, they burst out laughing and then Áine and the boy both took turns in yelling out songs and what Kathryn looked like to Kathryn was making fools of them selves. But surprisingly everyone, including her memory-self and the adults, did it all as well, dance moves and all. *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Memory end (translation at bottom for if you don't understand Irish) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kathryn shuck her head, bringing herself back to realitly and hurried to catch up as she realised she had started to lag behind from concentrating on the memory.

They continued on their journey and then at one point, they stopped and started to unpack some of their cooking supplies and food. There was a few patches of snow littered around them and Kathryn couldn't help but shiver slightly with the cold. Noticing this, Sam wrapped his arm around her with a kind smile and rubbed her arm to help her warm up a bit. Giving him a smile of thanks, they continued until Strider turned around and saw them.

"Gentlemen, my Lady, we do not stop until nightfall" Strider called to them. Pippin looked around at his companions, confused. "What about breakfast?" he asked.

Strider was even more confused by this, "You've already had it" he said. Pippin shared a look with Merry and then back to Strider, would stood ahead of them. Kathryn couldn't resist, she face-palmed, she wondered if this man knew anything about hobbits because it was a completely pointless conversation. It was well known that hobbits ate around eight meals a day, well it was common knowledge to them, Gandalf and Áine.

"We've had one, yes" started Pippin, sounding like he was explaining this to child, "but what about secon' breakfast?" The thing was Pippin was being completely serious. Kathryn shared an amused smile with Sam. It was amusing to see the man listen to Pippin and the expressions of disbelief on his face. Strider shuck his head in exasperation and turned away and continued on walking. Merry shrugged his bag back up onto his shoulder and started walking again. "Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip" he said. Pippin grabbed a hold of his belongings and followed, "what about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" he asked desperately. "I wouldn't count on it" Merry replied.

Then a shiny, red apple game wizzing through the air, out of a near-by tree. Sam caught it and handed it politly to Kathryn. She did her best to hide the blush she could feel creeping across her face, but unfortunately for she didn't hide it very well, seeing the redness across Kathryn's face and all the way to the tips of her ears caused Sam's smile to grow.

Then as everyone had been watching the exchange (and laughing at the blushing Kathryn), none of them noticed another blood, red apple come flying at them. It was only when they apple had struck Pippin right in the middle of the forehead causing him to fall unconsious did they notice. They all gathered around the unconsious hobbit, wondering what they should do. Kathryn nudged him with her foot and then looked up as Strider came towards them and shrugged helplessly. The Ranger turned away again and started walking once more, gesturing to the hobbits to follow, they could have sworn they heard him muttering under his breath, "hobbits" this caused Kathryn to give out a small giggle and then she turned to watch as Sam carefully picked up Pippin and placed him on Bill's back until he recovered and awoke.

* * *

><p>A while after, Pippin had again regained consiousness and had already started complaining about being tired, night began to fall. The trees around them seemed to grow menacing, similar to the time when they had been chased through the woods by those wraiths. Kathryn stayed close to Sam, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes (or seconds) to make sure nothing was silently creeping up behind them.<p>

It wasn't long before they reached a large hill, on top seemed to be a kind of rock formation or court yard. It seemed to be maybe, hundreds of years old. Strider stopped and the hobbits stopped behind him. "This was once the great watch tower of Amun-Sul" came the voice of Strider, "We will camp here tonight".

They stayed in a covered spotted behind some large rocks just below the stone watch tower. Strider took a few objects that were rolled up in some cloth. He took out five small swords. "These are for you" he said as he tossed one to each of them, "keep them close" . Kathryn tried to say her dagger was enough but Strider gave her a look that said 'it was better save then sorry.' Kathryn couldn't argue so took the sword.

"I'm going to have a look around" said Strider as they all started to inspect their weapons, "stay here". With that Strider turned and walked away leaving them to themselves. Frodo went and got some rest, Kathryn was about to do the same until the others started looking for stuff to start a fire. They were all rather hungry. After collecting sticks, stones and a few leaves and some moss for kindling they set to work lighting it. It didn't take them long and soon they were all gathered around the fire, cooking, eating and whispering to one another. Kathryn was sitting in between Sam and Pippin with Merry opposite her. They were all happily relaxing and soaking up the warmth of the flames. They decided to leave some food for Frodo for when he woke knowing he would be most likely be famished. It took Kathryn a few minutes to realise that she was leaning against Sam with his arm around her but she found she didn't seem to mind, not in the slightest. It wasn't long after that, that Frodo awoke. Kathryn barely registered Merry offering her a tomato as Frodo had started yelling at them. "What are you doing?" he sounded frantic. Merry started talking about the food, tomatos, sausages and bacon, "We saved some for you Mr. Frodo" said Sam offering him a plate of food but Frodo just ran forward not seeming to have heard him and started stomping on their fire, "put it out you fools! Put it out!" he yelled. But it seemed to be too late. A deafening scream pierced the air. They all jumped to their feet in a panic, all of them gripping the hilts of their swords until their knuckles turned white.

At the sound of the scream, they all rushed to the edge to look down at the ground below. There were five, black robbed, hooded figures heading towards them though the fog and mist. Kathryn couldn'thelp but think the fog made them look even more threatening then usual. Frodo unsheated his sword, "GO!" he yelled and the all turned and head up towards the stone watch tower. They all unsheated there swords and entered the circular like arena. Kathryn was petrified with fear and she wasn't alone in it. The were panicing and franticly looking around, dreading and it felt like hours as they waited but it could have only been seconds.

They all came from one end of the tower and all wore the same black spiked armour with tattered black robes that cover their faces. They all held a sword in front of them, ready to strike at any moment. The five Wraiths stalked towards the five hobbits. The hobbits all scuttled backwards in fear. The Wraiths readied their blades and continued advancing on them, finally Sam had had enough and charged at them and screamed, "Back you devils!" But the lead Wraith simply threw him aside and into the air and landing against a stone pillar. Pippina and Merry stood infront of Frodo but again both were thrown through the air. The Ringwraith started to make its way towards Frodo, when Frodo fell back in fear and dropped his sword, Kathryn rushed forward her sword held high it didn't do much good as she was tossed aside just like the others but she had hoped it would have given time for Frodo to regain his sword but it looked as if he hadn't moved. She looked up slowly, trying to fight off the pain that was spreading throughout her ribcage from the impact of her fall, she saw Frodo reached into his pocket and extract a gold ring. Seeing this caused the lead Wraith to stride towards him, Frodo crawled away hoping to gain some distance but he soon had no where to go and was trapped. Kathryn couldn't see what he did from where she was but suddenly he disappeared, it was exactly how it happened in the pub.

Kathryn watched in horror as the Wraith reached forward towards the spot where Frodo had been moments ago. Then suddenly he brought his hand back and without warning with his other hand plunged his sword and to what appeared to was thin air. But air can't be in Pain. Air can't scream. Then Strider appeared and started fitting off the other four Názgol with fire and his sword. Kathryn saw the Wraith over by Frodo still had his sword in place. Suddenly a large black wolf, as dark as night leapt over where Frodo was supposed to be and tackled the Wraith away. Strider had successfully chased off the others but turning he saw the last being attacked by the wolf. It was the size of a grown person and had much bruth strength. Kathryn heard Merry whisper in a amazement, "a dire wolf!" 'What was a dire wolf?' wondered Kathryn.

The wolf faught of the Wraith, growling none stop. Then Kathryn saw the signs of the wolf tiring and without a second thought jumped forwards and sliced at the Wraith's leg with her dagger. With this short distraction it gave the wolf a chance to get the upper hand... uh... upper paw. Then seeing it was not going to win this fight the Wraith fled. Kathryn looked around to see Frodo had reappeared and Sam was at his side. Merry, Pippin and Kathryn quickly got to their feet and rushed to Frodo's side. Kathryn replaced her dagger in its sheat and couldn't help but fell a burn go up her hand from attacking the creature. "Stider!" yelled Sam. Kathryn turned to see Strider come rushing to their aid. He kneeled down beside them and took the sword in hand and watched as it crumpled into ash and blew away, "he has been stabbed by a morgal blade" He slowly picked up Frodo, "This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine." As he past the wolf he looked down at it sturnly, "we will discuss this at a later time" the wolf's head fell in defeat.

* * *

><p>As they ran, Strider in the lead carrying Frodo, the dire wolf running along side them. "But we're six days from Rivendell!" Said Sam, "he'll never make it!" But they continued on. The wolf howled and barreled forward this seemed to cause Strider to go even faster for some unknown reason.<p>

They had stopped and wrapped Frodo tightly in his cloak. The lay him out on the ground and the hobbits surrounded him. Kathryn placed the back of her her hand on his check and then his forehead, "he's going cold" she cried desperately. "Is he going to die?" asked Pippin in a scared voice that didn't sound like him. "He is passing into the shadow world, he'll soon become a Wraith like them." They heard the screams of the Názgol getting closer. "They're close" Merry said, looking off in the direction the noise came from. "Sam?" called Strider, causing Sam to clamber to his feet and dash over to him. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" he asked him. Unfortunately, the name didn't mean anything to him. Strider tried to think of its other name but it wouldn't come, it was just at the tip of his tounge until another voice said it for him, "Kingsfoil." They all turned to look in the direction the voice was a woman.

She wore a long brown cloak, under which they could see she wore a white shirt with a red over coat that fell to her knees and also wore red coloured leggings with knee high brown boots and a short blue skirt. On her waist was belt attached to which was a long sleak black sword with a strange yellow writting along the blade. On her back was a quiver full of arrows and a black and gold bow. Her brown and blond her was pulled into a short braid over her left shoulder. She slapped Strider upside the back of the head, "that is for not waiting for me in Bree." Strider looked to her rubbing his head, "I already said, we will discuss this later." The hobbits all stood in shock, earlier they had all heard clearly Strider say this to the Dire wolf and now in its place stood a beautiful young woman. She noticed their stares of surprise and shock and simply said, "long story, I'll tell you later." Strider and the woman both turned to Sam again, "Well doyou know it?" He nodded, "Aye, Kingsfoil, its a weed" he replied. "It may help to slow the poison". With that Strider left in search of the weed along with Sam, but the woman decided to go in a different direction. A smirk across her face as she left.

Strider had just come across the plant and had just been about to cut it free when he felt a sharp blade at his throat tilt is head up. "Whats this, a ranger caught off his guard?" said a feminine voice and Strider looked up into the smiling face of a dark haired elf, wearing an all white outfit along with a dark green cloak. Her hair was in a tight braidreaching down to her waist, several purple streaks easily visible. A large golden bow on her back along witha quiver and a set of arrows. "I must say I have a feeling of De ja vu" she said with a musical like laugh. Another voice came it was of the woman from before, "hahaha, very funny Áine." She took her sword away from his neck and sheated it once more and headed back with the woman towards where the hobbits were, Strider quickly followed them with the Kingsfoil. Áine flipped upwards onto her blood red mare and continued after them.

Áine had her hood of her cloak up hidding her identity, Strider had known her at once glad to have her there. She knelt beside Frodo, the other hobits watched as she bent over him. None of them could see her face, so none knew it was her. She began to speak to Frodo in elvish,_ * " Frodo, can you hear me? I'm going to keep you save, like I always do, you are going to be all right" *_ The woman that the hobbits didn't know was also at their side. "Who is she?" asked Merry refering to Áine as they stil couldn't see her proparly. "She's an elf" replied Sam. They didn't trust her until she threw back her hood to reveal her face, they all gave a reliefed sigh to see someone they trusted here. "He is fading" said Áine. Strider looked to her and nodded, then placed the plant on the wound. "He will not last much longer" said the other woman. Áine's eyes darted towards the hobbits she gave them a weak smile and then looked to the woman, "we must get them to your Grandfather".

(The woman's outfit : aisling_at_elronds_council/set?id=46847311 )

* * *

><p><strong>Irish Translation:<strong>

**Céad Míle Fáilte ~ 100,000 welcomes**

** Eire go Brách ~ Ireland forever**

**Fág an bhealach ~ Clear the way**

** Sea ~ Yes **

**Well what you think. This was a pretty long chapter. I kind of got writing and didn't know where to stop.**

**Please review nicely, I work hard to get these out. Check out the clothes aswell.**

**Ciao,  
>Áine.<strong>


	10. Chapter 8 Late and unexpected help

**Hey and welcome to the next chapter, sorry for the slow update. I'm also trying to get next chapter up at the moment but something keeps messing up so it might not get up tonight but I will try again tomorrow if it doesn't work tonight.**

**Áine!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings<strong>

**P.s. **_"LOR" _**speaking elvish**

* * *

><p>Strider gathered Frodo into his arms and followed Áine towards her horse. "I've been looking for you for two days, I sent Aisling ahead" Áine told him, they barely registered Merry asking where they were taking him but they just ignored the hobbit's question. "There are five Wraiths behind you, of the other four I know not" the elleth continued. Aisling walked up beside them to listen to their conversation. Aisling knew how Strider saw Áine as a sister and friend to him but he was also protective of her, similar to how an older brother would act, even if she could take care of herself and was much older than him. Strider had placed Frodo upon the red mare and then turned his head to look at the elf and half-elf at his side. <em>"Stay with the hobbits - I'll send horses for you"<em> he told them in elvish but they would hear none of it. Áine took hold of the reins,_ "I'm the faster rider - I'll take him and I'm certain I won't be alone"_ she countered back at him, glancing back at Aisling as she spoke in her people's tongue. Aisling imediately spoke up, _"You know I would never back down from challenge such as this."_ He did not like this one bit, _"the road is too dangerous"_ he spoke looking at Aisling desperately then settling his eyes on Áine.

Kathryn and the other hobbits watched on in confusion and worry, not understanding even a single word of their conversation. Kathryn and Sam knew a little elvish but not enough to understand, Frodo had been the one to really learn but he would be no help in the moments situation. "What are they saying?" Pippin wondered aloud the question they were all wishing to ask. It was no surprise when he was given no answers. The three standing at the horse and Frodo continued arguing silently. Strider knew he was fighting a losing battle against the two females, _"If we can get across the river, the power of our people will protect him"_ Áine replied quickly, knowing that every second Frodo was draining away. "Father, you know we can do this" Aisling added but Strider did not meet her eye and continued watching Áine. "I do not fear them, neither of us do" Áine whispered to him in common tongue. She shared a sly grin with Aisling who returned it with grin of her. Strider placed his hand on his dear friends gentle, hand and placed his other upon his own daughters cheek. They smiled and he stepped aside, allowing Áine to mount the mare behind Frodo. Strider looked towards Aisling and then wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed a small kiss to her forehead similar to his actions from when she was young. "Stay safe" he told her, "or you'll have to deal with me or worse, your mother." He couldn't help but smirk as he noticed her shudder slightly. He watched as Aisling shifted into her wolf form and stepped back to look up at Áine and Frodo, "Ride hard, don't look back" he ordered her.

Áine kicked the mare into moving and said "_Noro Lim, Narwa, Noro Lim_ ( make haste)" and she ordered her into a steady gallop, Aisling ran as a large black dire wolf at their side. Making their way through the trees until out of sight of the hobbits and Strider.

Kathryn was terrified and feared for Frodo and prayed they would make it through safely. Her thoughts were interupted as Sam yelled out at Strider, "What are you doing? Those riders are still out there!" But Strider knew this well and also feared for the safety of the hobbit but also his daughter and old friend.

* * *

><p>The journey continued never slowing and never stopping in fear of Frodo's well being. Every know and then, Áine would whisper in elvish erging their stead to quicken its pace. The evish mare understood the importance and carried at its best. Aisling kept up but there was a numbness spreading throughout her body. She felt if she didn't rest soon her body would give out from exahustion. They were all tired beyond belief and Frodo's pain had only worsened as they had expected which only cause them to build up even more speed.<p>

They reached the woods outside of Rivendell when the Wraiths finally caught up with them. They darted through the trees and the Wraiths had surrounded her. Áine darted past them and continued on and the rest of the Wraiths joined the chase. They reached for Frodo but Áine only dug her heels into Narwa and urged her to quicken. Aisling took her chance and led several of the Wraiths away. Áine turned to look as the the man sized wolf that was her closest friend speed away being chased by four of the Wraiths but a tree scrapped across her face leaving a long thin gash across her cheek and looked back and put her attention into guiding through the mass of trees. She twisted and turned changing her route, trying to shake them off or confuse them, eventually she broke out of the woods but sadly, not far off she heard with the help of her elvish ears she heard the sad, pain-filled wimpering of a wolf and then the gasp of a woman and then nothing, silence. Chancing one last look back in the direction the noises came from, she wadded into the waters of the river. The Wraiths followed her but stopped at the waters edge.

Áine made it to the other side and turned sharply to stare back at the dark creatures. The Wraiths Aisling had tried to led away had joined back with the others. Their horses reered up and called out and their riders let off screams of anger. Once they stopped one looked directly at her and said, "give up the halfling, she-elf" but there was no chance in that happening. She quickly unsheated a long sleak, black blade that curved slightly, with a red hilt. "If wish to take him, come and claim him" she spoke boldly not daring to look away from them. With that the Wraiths along the bank unleashed their swords and entered the waters.

She began to mutter in elvish, a powerful spell taught to her by an elleth she saw as her naneth along with the ellon she called Ada even though they weren't, they were the closest she ever had to them and they had raised her as their own. She repeated the spell and let her magic rush through her. She concentrated on the water and then watched as a huge wave came literally galloping down the river. It was as though horses made if water broke through and led the water to the target. It wave cascaded around the Wraiths and then slowly returned to its original calmness. There was no sign of a wolf or any others, she spun around looking for any sign of Aisling but there was nothing. Then a small noise coming from the figure sitting infront of her drew her attention. Frodo's head fell forward. Áine hurriedly dismounted and laid Frodo on the wet stones of the bank. "Frodo no!" Áine cried, "Frodo, don't give in!" she tried to draw his attention but nothing was working. She looked desperately down at the hobbit she had known since he was learning to walk. He was unresponsive. His eyes seemed to glow an unnatural blue. She held back a sob and she could feel tears building up behind her eyes. "Not now" she whispered hopelessly, tears fell down her face and she pulled Frodo to her chest and placed her chin on his head. She prayed silently for him to be spared and without another seconds notice, snatched him up and replaced him on the red mare that stood waiting patiently, its head bowed sadly. She mounted behind him and once again made for Rivendell. They didn't have a second to lose.

* * *

><p>She crossed the bridge and entered the elvish city. Several elves turned in surprise as she cantered past. The city was just as she remembered it. Beautiful with many waterfalls and cliffs where the houses resided. She jumped from Narwa's back and gathered Frodo in her arms, his unconsious form lay limp in her arms. An ellon with a look of wisdom and power to him rushed to her side. He wore a silver tunic and light green leggings undearneath, a small silver circlet upon his golden hair. His eyes showed he was much older than most elves. <em>"Áine what is this?"<em> he asked in shock. She looked to him in desperation,_ "Glorfindel, where is Lord Elrond? Surely you have seen him?"_ she cried. Glorfindel nodded his head rapidly and started back into the building behind them. The past Arwen in the hallway who gasped as the went past, noticing Frodo in Áine's arms and imediately started shooting question after question but Glorfindel had no answers and Áine was not in the right mind to provide them. They found Elrond quickly and he straight away started to work on the young hobbit. He knew what to do and Áine trusted him to care for Frodo as she knew she had to go. She felt she was needed else where.

It didn't take long for Elrohir and Elladan to join in bambarding Áine with questions along with Arwen and Glorfindel but the same as before they were ignored. She returned to the front gates of Rivendell, where Narwa stood waiting for her rider. Áine grabbed the reins and once again flipped up onto the mares back. The four elfs stared up at her. She looked down at them sadly. _"I'm sorry, you must get your answers from Elrond, I must go"_ she said solomly. _"Go?"_ Glorfindel asked,_ "why?"_ asked Elladan. She did not wish to tell them but she knew it was the only way the would allow her to leave. "Aisling" she replied. Their faces fell at that, especially Arwen. _"She was with me and led several of the Wraiths away, then they rejoined the others but she did not, I must see of she is all right"_ they all nodded slowly and staggered back. Glorfindel and her had always been close, he being the one to train her to fight. They saw each other as brother and sister, as neither had anyone of true relation. They both fully understood the feeling of loss and it brought them together. Áine nodded towards him, _"I'll return when I can"_ and with that turned and sped away in search of her friend. Hoping that she was still alive and that she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it I'll try and get the next part up! Please review. <strong>


	11. Chapter 9 Arrival at Rivendell

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, Alerts and favourites. Please keep reading my stories. Aisling and Kathryn won't leave me alone saying I need to post so here you are!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Áine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With Áine*<strong>_

Áine raced past the trees not daring to slow down even the slightest bit, already fearing that she was to late. ''Quickly'' she cried as they darted through the branches, she leaned forward onto her mare, Narwa's long neck. There was no sign of the Wraiths but she took no chances. She searched frantically for her friend, several times returning back to the river and then heading off in another direction, each time hoping it was the right one that time. She pulled the Narwa's reins sharply and the came to a halt. With haste, Áine glided off of the mare's back and crouched down next to some bushes. There was a few drops of blood. They were fresh, so she shouldn't of gone far. Quickly mounting back up onto her horse she took off, following she few drops of blood along the path. She finally found a small stream. She desperatly searched along it, looking for any sign of the female ranger.

She had left Narwa at the edge of the stream to rest and drink while she searched the blood stopped at the river. She had wadded through to the other side but there was no trail. There were fresh foot prints on the ground and they were just small enough to be for a woman. The she-elf spun sharply at the sound of a twig snapping only to turn face-to-face with who she had been frantically looking for. "You never could sneak up on me, could you?" Áine asked in a slight mocking tone. Aisling gave her an annoyed look, "its only because of your freaky pointy ears." Áine rolled her eyes, "you are just jealous!" she said as she playfully smirked at her. Aisling just waved her hand at her and shuck her head. "And how may I ask are you still alive, those Wraiths I'm sure did quite a number on you" the elleth said, walking foward she took Aisling's hand and gently lead her to the waters edge and sat down and carefully pulled her down beside her. "I've learned a thing or two about elvish magic and healing over the years" Aisling explained to her. Áine gave her a disapproving look, "Ash, you are in no fit state to be using magic" she beckoned for Aisling to show her the injuries and slowly and gently started to work her magic over the slowly healing wounds. "Please tell me you can do something about my clothes" Aisling begged. As she worked Áine looked her attire over. Its mainly alright so she felt no worries. "Its only really the back of the jerkin thats damaged, just make sure to wear your cloak" she explain. After that Aisling went silent knowing her elven friend needed to concentrate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With the Hobbits and Strider*<strong>_

They were all worried about Frodo. They were getting closer to Rivendell but all they could think about was Frodo, Áine and the wolf woman, Aisling. They had still gotten no information out of Strider about how he knew Áine or who the woman Aisling was. Kathryn couldn't help but feel that the woman Aisling was familiar to her. Though she was quite certain they had never met.

"How much further?" complained Pippin. The others (excluding Pippin) had already given up complaining as it was obvious they wouldn't be stopping at all to rest or eat until they reached Imaldris. "Not far now" replied Strider. Kathryn was amazed how relaxed and calm his voice was he didn't sound irritated or tired, or in other words like they were. Pippin had been asking that same question every ten minutes. It was nearly always followed by another statement of Pippin saying - Kathryn's thoughts were interupted by Pippin once again say, "I'm hungry." They were all hungry. Kathryn was so hungry she felt she could eat Bill the Pony. She hoped though it wouldn't have to come to that.

There had been no further sign of the Ringwraiths but Strider still seemed on edge, always looking over his shoulder, always making sure the coast was clear. Not that any of them minded, none of them wanted to come across those Wraiths again. Sam was nearly always muttering away to himself, at one point he had even blamed himself for not looking after Frodo properly. This annoyed her and she had gone on on a complete rant for about half an hour before calming down. To say the least it was very amusing to the others to hear her scolding Sam and calling Gandalf a ' pointy-hat wearing moron' and calling him 'Gandalf the Lame'. They all dragged their bare feet across the ground, all recked and begging silently for a rest, when... suddenly an arrow went wizzing past Strider's head. They all jumped and someone let out a high-pitched, girly scream (thing is, it wasn't Kathryn). The sound of several horses cantering closer came to their ears. It was almost like music. Then three horses each with a male elvish rider broke from the trees, one had a bow out and an arrow notched in place.

"Estel!" One of the elves cried. He had long dark brown hair and looked quite young, even though the hobbits guess he was nowhere near it. He was grin mischeviously at Strider or Estel as he had called him. He jumped down with such grace that could only be preformed by an elf and embraced Strider in a familiar way, almost like they were family. He smiled warmly at him, "Suilad, Estel." "Mae govannem, Elladan" Strider replied. As far as Kathryn knew 'Suilad' was a way of saying hello. They other two ellons moved from their places on top of their horses and joined them on the ground. One of the elves had long golden hair that had two braids at the side of his head that then met together at the back and into one braid down his back. He was slightly taller than the other two and had clear icy blue eyes. These eyes were what made Kathryn think that this elf was quite old and wise. The last ellon, well he was a complete copy of the first! Same eyes, nose, pointed ears, clothes and hair. "Hobbits" exclaimed Strider so as to get their attention, "these are Lord Elladan" he gestured to the elf he had first spoke with, "Lord Elrohir", the first elf's twin, "and Lord Glorfindel." The hobbits nervously waved their hands. Kathryn would have bowed or curstyed or something if she didn't have the fear of fall over with exhaustion. This cause the three elves to laugh at them with amusment. Sam didn't even seem to care that he was in the presence of three elf lords he looked like he just wanted to go to bed, even though it was his dream to meet the elves.

Strider then introduced them. "This Samwise Gamgee" who gave a cheery but tired 'hello' which he yawned half way through saying, "Kathryn Boffin" she gave a small curtsy and a smile, she almost fell over but she hoped the hadn't noticed, " Merridoc Brandypuck" who just smiled, "and Peregin Took" Pippin waved but was just to tired and ended up falling over with the simple gesture and bumping into Merry, causing him to bump into Kathryn who also fell and hit Sam all ended up in a heep on the ground. This sent the twin elf Lords into a fit of laughter.

After the hobbits were back on their feet and Elladan and Elrohir had stopped laughing they organised a way to get back quicker. Pippin and Merry would be riding with Elladan and Aragorn with Elrohir, while Sam and Kathryn rode with Glorfindel. After everyone was ready (not comfortable, but ready) they set off.

After a few minutes Glorfindel bent down to whisper into Kathryn's ear, "listen" this was the first time she had heard him speak, like all elves it was musical and light but it also had an edge of nobility to it. She did as h asked and imediately heard the sound of rushing water. We broke out of the trees and the sight was beautiful. There were many cliffs and mountians. Streams, lakes and rivers. There were tall, elegant houses that could only have been homes to many elves. It was so light and open, birds sang and the sun shone down on them. They went over the bridge and they looked down at the rush waters below. Then the came to a large gate where several more elves were waiting. Without a word they opened the gates and let the Lords and the new arrivals inside. The gates were closed behind them as they entered.

Several elves stopped to watch as they passed. Most hadn't seen hobbits before those that did, well they only really had met Bilbo Baggins, yet here were four more riding in on the back of three lord's horses. To say the observers were surprised would be an understatment. They came to a stop infront of the largest and most grand building there. With beautiful pillars, benches and flowers around it. "Welcome to Rivendell" came a loud and nobel voice. They looked in the direction in which it came and saw a tall elf in long silvery white robes. He smiled down at all the hobbits. "Mae govannem, Lord Elrond," Strider said walking closer and bowing to him. "Suilad, Aragorn" Lord Elrond greeted him with a polite bow of his head. Lord Elrond then turned to the hobbits once more. Strider again, like before introduced them to the high Elf Lord. "Ah, you must all be the companions of Mr. Baggins" he stated. This was the wrong thing to say, as imediately they all seemed to be wide awake and asking question after question. "Where's Frodo?", "Is he alright?", "He hasn't died has he?", "Is he awake?", "Can we see him?" Elrond waved off their questions and told them, "Frodo will be fine, he just needs to rest and I believe you all could do with the same" this caused the hobbits to sigh with relief and smile thankfully. Elrond turned to the twins who still stood there with Strider and Glorfindel, "my sons, Elrohir and Elladan, will show Masters Gamgee, Took and Brandypuck where they may rest" with that the two ellons headed off in the direction of the main building infront of them as the three male hobbits followed, Sam gave Kathryn a tight hug before following. He then turned to Kathryn, "my daughter, Arwen, will look after you Kathryn" just as the words were out ofhis mouth a beautiful elleth walked up with long dark hair that cascaded down her back and wore a gorgeous dark blue dress with long sleeves that almost reached the floor. She smiled kindly down at Kathryn and then led her away. She couldn't help but notice Arwen spare a glance over her shoulder at Strider. She saw the love in Arwen's eyes and couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face. *Maybe elves weren't as good at hiding their feelings as they thought?*

She was given a large elegant room, more beautiful than she'd ever imagined. Arwen had promised to bring her some new clothes to get rid of her torn and dirty ones she was wearing. She took the dagger from her waist. She let her fingers move across the blade and then placed it down on the side table next to her bed. She wondered if she could get someone to translate the words on the blade for her. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock on her door. Looking up she saw Merry, Pippin and Sam all standing there. "We were going to look for some food" explained Merry. Pippin nodded happily, he seemed alot less tired now. "Yeah we were going to split up and see who found the kitchen first, whoever finds it first gets the most food and of course, first pick!" Kathryn wasn't really in the mood for games or running around. She felt more sleepy than hungry. She shuck her head, "Nah, I'm just gonna rest" she told them. They all nodded in understanding, Merry left and as did Pippin. Sam stayed a bit longer and said, "I'll come check on you in the morning." This made Kathryn smile widely. Sam then went back through the door to join the other two. She didn't change out of her clothes, she simply removed her locket and shoes and her cloak, then lay down. Just as she was about to drift off she heard Pippin yell of in the distance, "Let the Hunger Games Begin!" Then all she knew was black as she drifted off into the world of dreams but it wasn't long before a certain dream took hold. Not a dream but a memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>*Memory*<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It should her again, younger, taller and human. As was Áine and this time another was with them. She was almost certain it had been that woman from before, that turned into a wolf, Aisling! They were standing together all looking very excited. The area they were standing in was stranger than what she had seen in previous dreams and memories. Here there were many rectangular objects flashing images and visions across them, many strange banners were hanging from the cieling. The place was packed with people and most were carrying around small boxes of small white-yellow treats. Popcorn. Some carried drinks and ice-cream, others carried different sweets. She herself was dressed very strangly, she wore a rough pair of what they called jeans, on her feet were black lace up shoes called conserve..wait, no converse, with flames on the sides with writing in common say, ' The Girl on Fire'. She also wore a black top with black, grey and red shoulders. She wore bright purple eye make-up and a long golden necklace that had a circular pendant with a strange bird on it. The same simple was on her ring that then attached to a bracelet on her right wrist. On her left wrist was a grey and black band with red writing saying, 'district 12'. And then over her arm was a purple leather jacket to go with the outfit._

_Áine was also wearing jeans and around her neck and on her brooch and on her black converse was the same circular symbol with the bird that Kathryn had around her neck. She wore a black top that showed her shoulders but still had short sleeves. Many strips of the dark fabric came of from around the neck to make another cirlce that met togther and wound around her neck. It had a picture of a wld howling at the moon. She also had a black hoodie with the words 'The Hunger Games' on the back. Her nails were painted a glittering gold and orange as were her eyes and her hair was plaited from the back of her head around and over her shoulder._

_Aisling wore slight torn skinny jeans and knee high brown leather tie up boots. She also wore a large black t-shirt that had written in white 'I volunteer' and then had that same symbol as before below it. Over that she wore a tight, stylish brown leather jacket. Her shoulder length brown and blond hair was kept back with a black hair band. Around her neck was a long silver chain and on the end was a silver bow with an arrow notched on it. She wore a gold brooch with the circular symbol with the bird on her jacket and her nails were painted to look like flames and on her thumb, painted delicately was the bird symbol that was hown on each girl's person. She watched as the three girls laughed together and walked on down a large corridor surrounded by lots of people doing the same. She followed them as they enter a large, very dark room, where there were many rows of large seats and many people taking their places. The three girls took places in some of the large more comfortable chairs and placed down their food and drinks and just as the last few lights switched off and the memory faded. Kathryn heard the girls' voices call out clearly in posh, mocking voice "And may the odds be ever in you favour"._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>*Memory End*<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn woke with a start. That certainly was a strange dream. "May the odds be ever in your favour" she said aloud in the same posh voice. Shaking her head with a smile, she settled back sown and went back to sleep this time her dreams were filled with nothing but the Shire, her friends and a certain gardenier.

* * *

><p>Go onto Polyvore for outfits add these links after .com<br>Sorry I didn't know until now what was happening to the links, all outfits are on here.

Áine's memory outfit ~ /aine_going_to_see_hunger/set?id=50169927

Kathryn's memory outfit ~ /kathryn_when_going_to_see/set?id=50320177

Aisling's memory outfit ~ /aisling_going_to_see_hunger/set?id=50309302

Thanks! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 1o A Day in Rivendell

Kathryn woke the next morning to the sound of bird song coming from the open window. Opening her eyes and sitting up, the soft and warm covers falling down to around her waist, she noticed, sitting on the window ledge was a pair of beautiful birds. They were black and white, obviously the same species. The male was the one with more black and had also black on his neck which the female did not. The females white just as pure as the male's but the black was a little lighter almost a brownish-plum. Her neck was white and both had short dark coloured, sharp beaks. Their eyes large and black. The black was beautifuly scattered along their bodies in different lines, some more dotted and some areas were more black with white, than white with black. The song was high-pitched and thin, with just a repetitive sound. The sound of other birds blended in with theirs from further outside her window, she guess these were birds hiding away, up some other trees.

She let her eyes wander around the room, taking in her surroundings. It took her several moments to come to grips with where she was and what had happened in such a short time. The furniture was all made of beautiful golden wood with bronze designs of flowers, trees and vines. There was a large wardrobe, along with a dresser, desk with chair, a table with a few chairs, a large bookcase and a large, comfortable looking armchair. By the looks of it someone must have come in and put her in the actual bed and tucked her in, as she had no memory of actually getting under the sheets. She slipped out from under them and slipped her locket back around her neck from where she had left it on one of the two bedside tables. She slipped the dagger back into her belt but left her cloak where it was. She was still wearing her original outfit; her black blouse under her long deep green dress. But unfortunately now it was covered in holes and slashes, mud and grass stains and alot of dirt. She would definately need to ask someone about some new clothes, she was certain she wasn't the only one and knowing the guys they would forget so she would have to mention about getting them some clothes aswell.

She strolled over to the desk, there were a few books scattered across it (most in elvish), some parchment and some ink and a quil. Her fingers grazed across the wood gently, almost as though it were glass and could easily break. It was smooth and shined from where the sun hit it in just the right place. The ink was a beautiful forest green, 'perfect for the Elves' Kathryn thought. She searched the bookcase and found many interesting and fascinating books, some in elvish and some in common. She couldn't understand all the titles as her elvish wasn't that good but she understood a good amount of them. She tested out the armchair and it was even more comfortable then the some that were at the Green Dragon. Next she studied the table, it was covered in breath-taking designs on roses, vines and lilies. She was surprised to find a large tray of food, lying in wait to be eaten. She was shocked she hadn't noticed it before. Her stomach gave a large growl and she giggled slightly to herself and then sat at the table and ate away at her breakfast. There were large juicy sausages all freshly cooked, rashers thin and crispy, there was a large amount of bright yellow scrambled egg along with two large fried eggs. There were several slices of toast and jars of jam and some butter were laid out infront if her. There was other food she didn't recognise, some strange kind of bread which filled her up rather quickly, some strange fruits along with the normal ones. It was all delicious, she didn't leave a thing.

There was a knock at the door. Her head spun around sharply and called for the person to enter. Kathryn wasn't sure if it was one of the boys or someone else. She was surprised to see a beautiful, tall, dark haired she-elf. She was absolutely gorgeous. She wore a long flowing cream dress with sleeves that billowed down to the ground the insides of which she could see were light blue in colour. She strangly reminded Kathryn slightly of the wolf girl they had met the few night prior. She glanced over at the table where the tray lay no longer showing any sign that it had held any food at all. This caused the elleth to smile, her eyes twinkling with amusment. "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond" she introduced herself. This caused Kathryn to go into a slight curtsy doing so almost causing herself to fall over. Arwen gave a small laugh, "I see you enjoyed your breakfast." Kathryn nodded eagerly, _"Yes it was delightful"_ she replied in elvish. This caused Arwen's smile to widen,_ "I see you have studied about of my people's language in your life"_ she exclaimed happily. Kathryn nodded smiling back proudly. Arwen gestured towards the door. "Come" she said, "we will see to getting you washed and some new clothes." This pleased Kathryn as she would really love to just relax and have a good soak.

* * *

><p>After having a long soak in a large bath with lots of bubbles and freshly made clothes that fit like a glove and very soft and gentle to the touch, Kathryn went to find one of her hobbit friends. She hadn't seen high nor low of either Sam, Merry or Pippin. She have expected them to just come running out at any random moment but no. They weren't anywhere to be seen. Kathryn finally thought they were either still sleeping or pigging out in the kitchen. She just decided to go and explore Rivendell, you never know she might find them on her journey. As she walked she was greeted by and spoke with many elves, even one who said he had heard of her from Áine. That had really surprised Kathryn. She ended up asking around and it turns out Áine spent alot of time in Rivendell, wether she was spending time with Elrond, Arwen, Arwen's brothers - Elrohir and Elladan, Strider or that elf that she with whose name she had learned to be Glorfindel. She knew Áine had come here several times with Bilbo and Gandalf but she didn't Áine spent so much time there. Kathryn guessed it had to do with living so long and time doesn't seem as long when you don't age, now that she thought about it she didn't even know how old Áine was. She would have to approach that toic carefully, maybe she could trick Pippin into asking.<p>

With her head stuck up in the clouds she didn't she the familiur figure she was heading right towards. She was still daydreaming when she rammed right into the back of none other than Gandalf the Grey himself. Her eyes widened and she imediately wrapped her arms around him. He patted her back affectiontly and then ruffled her hair. It didn't do much as her hair had been tightly braided into an complicated elvish plait from the back-right of her head to the bottom-left and then it fell down into a thin ponytail. "Gandalf, where were you why didn't you meet us at the Prancing Pony?" Kathryn asked her old friend. The wizard sighed sadly remembering what had kept him from meeting the hobbits. He thought his words through carefully and ended up saying, "I was delayed." Kathryn didn't like the answer and knew there was more to it but could tell that he wasn't about to let her in on what he was keeping secret. Looking around him, she blushed to see it was Strider and Lord Elrond. She bit her lip nervously, "I'm sorry for interupting" she said quietly. They all smiled down at her kindly. "Nothing to worry about" proclaimed Elrond. Her eyes went to Strider, he looked cleaner and looked as though he had finally gotten a good meal and rest-filled night sleep.

A thought came to Kathryn and she quickly turned to look at Elrond, "how is Frodo?" Elrond smiled again, "he will be fine, most likely he will awaken sometime tomorrow" he replied. He then looked to Gandalf and continued in elvish thinking she wouldn't understand (well she understood most of it),_ "it would have been quicker and easier had Áine stayed to help or to preform the healing."_ Gandalf slowly nodded his head but then said, "yes, but she was needed else where." This caused Lord Elrond to sigh. Kathryn took that as her que to leave and so she did. She walked along happily humming a tune and continued to listen to the song of the birds or the sound of the rushing water from the river and waterfalls. Then a voice interupted those sounds, an old voice. Kathryn spun around and saw Bilbo Baggins sitting comfortable on a stone bench, an old leather bound book in his lap. He was beaming over at her happy to see another familiur face. "BILBO" Kathryn cried and ran over to him. She sat down beside him and enveloped him in a tight hug. "How are you my girl? I had heard tell of you and the others arrival" he said. He looked much older than she remembered and when had his hair been so white. Kathryn guessed the years were finally catching up on him. "I'm fine, I love it here, its so peaceful and how are you?" Kathryn told him happily. She had always been very fond of Bilbo and him her. "I'm getting old and yes I agree, very peaceful" he replied a small smile still evident on his face. After a short conversation, Kathryn left to explore more.

Before she knew it, it was getting dark and she headed back in the direction of her room. On her way she bumped into Arwen and was then led to the dining hall where everyone was eating, everyone being Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Strider or as most here called him, Estel, Elrond, Arwen, her brothers and herself. Sam was at the moment at Frodo's side waiting for him to wake up. The food had been just as delicious as breakfast. There had been well cooked chicken, fabulous ribs, a simple but delicious salad with large juicy tomatos, perfectly grown lettece and many other things. She even discovered the name of that bread, went rather sheepish when she discovered it could fill a whole man's stomach with just one bite. It seemed she wasn't alone in the act as Merry and Pippin started laughing quietly amung themselves. Kathryn just shuck her head at the thought of them. After there was dessert which was filled with cakes, pies, salads, ice-creams and many other different treats. Kathryn, Merry and Pippin tried a bit of everything. In the end Kathryn took a plate of food she had stored away during the dinner and excused herself, telling the others she was bring Sam something to eat, knowing he'd be hungry. As she past Merry and Pippin both smirked at her knowingly, she just glared back threateningly, causing the two hobbits to turn away sharply. Arwen winked at her as she left and then head off in the direction of Frodo's healing room.

* * *

><p>Sam sat snoozing next to Frodo's bed. His stomach gave a loud growl and he started to regret skipping dinner. Then a soft knock came from the door. Sam turned in the direction of the sound. "Come in" he called out and in walked Kathryn. He blushed slightly when he saw her. She wore a long green dress with an elvish golden belt around her waist that than fell down the middle of her skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore the locket he had given several years ago. He also noticed she had a silver dagger at her hip, he had never seen it before. He had to admit Kathryn was very pretty, especially at Bilbo's birthday but here she looked absolutely gorgeous.<p>

She took a seat beside him she had a something in her hands, it was covered in a cloth so he couldn't see. She handed it to him and then pulled away the fabric to reveal a plate of delicious and fresh looking food. "Thought you'd be hungry." He didn't have a chance to answer as his stomach gave another loud protest causing Kathryn to giggle, "guess I was right." She then got to her feet. "Eat up and Sam, get some sleep you look tired" she said her voice filled with worry, "Frodo will still be here in the morning" she said cheerfully. Sam nodded. With that Kathryn placed a kiss on his forehead and with a glance back scared he would see the blush rising on her face. Yet again she failed as again he noticed the redness spread across the tips of her ears. He just smiled and tucked into his food.

Afterwards Kathryn returned to her chambers to get a good nights rest, she felt as though tomorrow was going to be a very big day and she wanted to be ready for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought. Sorry for the wait. Please Review!<strong>

**Ciao,**  
><strong>Áine<strong>


	13. Chapter 11 Elronds Council

The next morning, Kathryn couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere around Rivendell had suddenly become a lot more tense. As though the city was waiting for something. There was no birds singing, all was silent. There was breakfast waiting the same as the morning before. Strangely enough Kathryn wasn't feeling all that hungry. She knew she was right. Something was going to happen. Something big. She felt she should know but she just couldn't. Every time the memory got within reach in her mind it slipped away. Kathryn quickly ran over to the wardrobe which was now full of many different types of clothing all in her size. She went with a light blue dress with a darker blue over skirt and corset. Arwen then came in and sat her down. Arwen plaited Kathryn's dark brown hair to the side and then placed a blue butterfly hairband on her head. After that she added a bit of make-up silver and glittery eyeshadow along with some simple lipstick. Then the elleth picked out a silver jeweled butterfly ring that wound around her finger and a silver chain with a butterfly charm. When Arwen was finished with Kathryn's makeover she left, but not before telling her that Frodo would wake soon.

With that Kathryn got up from her seat at the desk where she had written a letter to her parents. She had finished and was going to see if Frodo was awake. She half skipped, half ran down the halls, searching for any sign of the other hobbits. "I wish I had a map or GPS right about now" she said aloud. "GPS?" a voice from behind her asked. "What is that?" asked another just as confused. Kathryn turned to see Merry and Pippin but she had no answer before them, so she just shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, it just kinda came out, if I remember I'll tell you" Kathryn replied. They nodded, then the three young halflings headed off again.

They all froze when they saw Frodo walking out with Sam behind him. They didn't hesitate a second longer and ran straight at their friend, cheering and yelling. As they reached him they pulled him into a group hug. Kathryn pulled Sam in aswell as he had previously just been standing on the sidelines watching. They all laughed as Merry and Pippin practically knocked Frodo onto the ground. Kathryn and Sam burst out laughing as the three back to their feet. Just as they did Frodo noticed something behind them that caught him by surprise. They all turned to see what he was looking at. There sat Bilbo on his usual bench reading away at his leather-bound book. He saw us and smiled swinging his legs out in front of him. Frodo rushed forward to greet him happily and the two embraced tightly.

Frodo then left to spend some time with Bilbo. Sam wandered off into the gardens and Merry and Pippin went who knows where. Kathryn decided to continue her exploring from yesterday as there was still so much to see.

* * *

><p>Kathryn was just simply wandering when she heard voices, voices she discovered to be Gandalf and Lord Elrond. They sounded slightly worried and a bit frightened. She couldn't hear much but the first thing she heard clearly made her freeze. "Gandalf," the voice of Elrond said. "The enemy is moving west. The eye of Sauron is fixed on Rivendell." His voice moved out of her hearing and then she heard. "The ring cannot stay here." Kathryn felt her stomach drop. She had hoped they could go home, that the ring would be safe there in Rivendell. She knew it ws all too good to be true. She didn't listen any longer, she had heard enough.<p>

After a while the sound of horse hoofs came to Kathryn's ears. Thinking it could be Áine returning from whatever she needed to do, she headed in the direction of the main entrance. When she arrived she was disappointed to discover it wasn't her or the wolf girl, it was several men riding in. The one who seemed to be the leader had a sword at his hip and a shield strapped to his back. He looked very wealthy or atleast royal. The men got down off their horses and the animals were led away to the stables by a group of elves. The men stopped and looked down at Kathryn in confusion. She didn't like their stares so glared back, "who do you think you are?" they almost look surprised when she spoke, "you'd think someone would have taught you it was rude to stare." The leader stepped forward and bent down on one knee so he was at her level. "Um..we're just wondering, what exactly are you?" he asked. Kathryn stared at him like he was stupid. "You'd think that you'd have heard of a hobbit? Halfling? Shire folk?" she explained to them, sounding like she was explaining something to a child. The man looked a little taken aback, he nodded his head and seemed to have thought it a good idea to change the subject. "I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor" he told her with a handsome smile, she didn't trust him for some reason, it was just a gut feeling. A feeling she was going to trust. "Kathryn Boffin of hobbiton" she told them giving a small nod of her head. The man, Boromir got back up to his original height and after sharing a couple of puzzled glances with his men and another glance at Kathryn, they left. As they did so Kathryn couldn't help but roll her eyes at them, "Idiots" she said to herself.

Next rode in a bunch of tall, elves. The one in the front was rather handsome with long blond almost silvery, white hair. the sides were pulled back into a braid at the back of his head in a, what she figured was an elvish warrior braid. He and all the other elves that had followed him had quivers full of arrows on their backs along with sleek, well used bows. The handsome elf that stood at the front she could see by the way he held him self he was noble blood. Then a bunch of short, gruff looking men came in, who were obviously dwarves followed the elves. They didn't seem to look all that comfortable to be there. Kathryn knew of the rivalry between elves and dwarves and couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself. unfortunately, she forgot elves have good hearing and they all looked at her curiously. Kathryn became nervous under their stares not like with the Gondorion men. But, unlike the men, the elves didn't seem confused by her presence and the lead ellon just smiled down at her kindly.

Elrond then came rushing down the stairs gracefully, in a way only an elf could accomplish. _"Greetings, Prince Legolas, I hope your journey was avoid of trouble"_ he greeted the noble elf, who Kathryn learned was Legolas and was a Prince. See she knew a bit of elvish. Elrond noticed me standing near them and motioned me over. "Prince Legolas, this is Kathryn Boffin of Hobbiton, she traveled here with several of her hobbit friends and an old friend of yours" Elrond introduced them. Legolas got down to her level and smiled, "I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, but you may call me Legolas". Kathryn liked this elf, he may be royal but he seemed to treat others as equals and she liked that. Elrond had turned to the dwarves and greeted them. It was a more formal than the greeting he gave the elves but it wasn't hard to figure out why.

Then the elves, dwarves and Elrond then left to prepare for some meeting. Kathryn went of again and was surprised to run into Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"Come on, there's a secret council about to happen" said Sam, all of them headed off to eavesdrop on the council. "Frodo was asked to go and I over heard the conversation" explained Sam. Merry and Pippin nodded, "we heard a couple of dwarves talking about it" said Pippin. "They weren't being that quiet, we couldn't help but hear" laughed Merry. Kathryn gave a muffled laugh behind her hand. They were nearing the meeting area and they had to be quiet.

They four of them immediately went to find places to hide where they could listen but not be seen. Pippin and Merry hid behind large, stone pillars at the edge the council, while Kathryn dragged Sam over into some bushes at the edge of the meeting circle.

There was a large circle of seats. Frodo was sitting next to Gandalf, there was an empty seat inbetween Elrond and Gandalf, another was empty over next to Strider. Kathryn could see the Gondorion men and that man Boromir among them. She also saw the elf prince, Legolas and the other Mirkwood elves. The dwarves were present and everyone of them kept glaring daggers over at the elves around them every few seconds. It wasn't that big a deal as the elves were doing the same to them.

Elrond got to his feet, all went quite and gave him their attention. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Kathryn noticed he gave a quick side glance towards the empty chair that was placed next to his. He continued, "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," Elrond gave an almost un-noticed reassuring smile to Frodo and gestured towards the stone podium in the middle of the circle, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo". Kathryn wished she could be there to help Frodo through this. She gripped Sam's hand. Frodo got to his feet and slowly made his way forward. He placed the Ring carefully in the middle of the stone pedestal. Kathryn was glad the attention was no longer on Frodo but she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the looks all the races were giving the Ring.

Just as Frodo was returning to his seat, the four hobbits heard Boromir, "so, it is true..." Boromir stood up and started to pace looking each of the council members in the eye.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" stated Boromir as if they where stupid. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people while your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Kathryn was almost certain she heard a quiet, familiar voice just to her right say, "idiot" in what sounded like disbelief, then a soft thump like someone was hit in the back of the head, she knew the sound well as she did it often to Merry and Pippin. Kathryn looked around for the source of the voice but found none. She finally concluded it must have been her imagination.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Cried out Strider, causing all to look in his direction, before any of the other council members got any ideas.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked in disdain.

Prince Legolas quickly got to his feet to defend him. "This is no mere ranger" at that Kathryn and Sam shared a puzzled look, what did he mean by that. They turned back towards the conversation so as to learn is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stood proud staring over at Boromir almost as though he was challenging him. "Aragorn?" Boromir turns towards Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes "This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Stated Legolas. Kathryn's eyes widened at that. Her and Sam looked to each other once again this time in awe. They couldnt't believe it. But it seemed nether did Boromir.

Then Kathryn heard the voice to her right again, this time a bit louder, "now thats an entrance" she then heard another female snort and say, "I've seen better" and give a small laugh. The voices were familiur especially the first female voice, it sounded very musical and light so it obviously belonged to an elleth.

Aragorn pierces his lips, now every one knew he was. _"Sit down Legolas_" Strider or now known to them as Aragorn, said to Legolas in elvish tongue, it was something Kathryn understood.

Boromir sneers over at Legolas and turns back to his seat, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," the last sentence he directed his attention over towards Aragorn with a look of disgust. Aragorn didn't seem fazed by Boromir's words and sat tall as ever even now that his cover as the heir had been taken away. Gandalf then spoke up, "Aragorn is right, we can not use it."

Elrond stood back up, everyone's eyes darted from Gandalf to him, "you have only one choice - the Ring must be destroyed" Then one of the dwarves decided to take action, "then what are we waitng for?" he asked in deep, gruff voice and got to his feet, taking his axe in a firm grip and dashing towards the Ring, swinging his axe back as he went and bringing it down apoan the Ring, which only led to the blade of his axe flying into the air and laying on the ground in pieces. Kathryn couldn't help but notice Frodo wince slightly as the axe made contact with the golden ring. The dwarf was thrown back onto the ground and several others went to help him back to his seat.

"The Ring can not be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin" came Elronds voice out of all the commotion, "by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fire's of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." his voice was even more serious then before and went slightly quieter. Kathryn and Sam had to strain their small ears to hear, "One of you," he paused slightly to let it sink in, "must do this."

Boromir was the first one to speak, not that Kathryn was all that surprised, the problem seemed to be gettng him to shut up as he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Kathryn heard the voices again to her right, the one Kathryn figured was an elleth said, "oh no, they skip." Then she heard the one, she guessed was a human woman by the sound of her voice, "thats how I got in there anyway" she heard the soft, musical laughter of the two hidden away, she still couldn't figure out where they were hidding. "Skippings alright but I happened to danced in and I looked god doing it, ask any orc" Kathryn couldn't help but giggle quietly causing Sam to look at her strangely.

"The dark gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep" Kathryn moved in closer to Sam frightened by Boromirs speech, "and the great eye is ever is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" he cried. "Who says 'folly' anymore?" came the hidden elleth's voice, Kathryn heard the thump again "ow, what was that for" the woman then answered in a mock annoyed tone, "be nice." They then once again fell silent. Kathryn looked over and saw Elrond and Gandalf both try to hide quiet laughter and beaming smiles behind their hands. It seemed she wasn't the only one able to hear the two. Frodo was looking at Gandalf curiously, most likely wondering how he could be laughing at a time like this.

Legolas not noticing the episode of quiet laughter got to his feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He asked angrily, "The Ring must be destroyed." He let his eyes wander across all members of the council trying to make sure his message was heard. The elleth's voice traveled to Kathryn's ears once again, this time slightly more quiet, "I like him, finally someone with their head on straight." The woman then answered her, "he's pretty cute too" she said smartly. The elleth made a noise that sounded like 'pfft' and said, "Cute? Thats all? He, le mellon, is gorgeous" this ended with the two going into a quiet fit of giggles which Kathryn couldn't help join in.

The dwarf from before, Gimli, called out, "And I suppose you think your the one to do it?" The elleth and the womans' voices came out in unison, "oh no."

"And if we fail, what then?" cried Boromir, once again getting to his feet. Kathryn heard the she-elf voice to her right say, "will he ever shut up?" Those had been Kathryn's thoughts exactly. The thumping noise came again and this time the elleth said back, "stop that" but there was no answer. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir continued loudly. Gimili got to his feet, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf." immediately the elves jumped up to defend their race and the other dwarves got up to fight back aswell, "here we go again" came the elleths voice. Kathryn looked around once more but again was left with no answers. The only ones still in their seats were Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond and Aragorn, though Gandalf didn't stay in his seat for long as he went to join the argument, most likely to try and get them to be quiet. Though it seemed to be no one was listening.

Then Frodo seemed to come out of a trance and jumped to his feet and cried, "I will take it" though no one heard him. Sam and Kathryn were in shock. It was only when Kathryn felt Sam give her hand a tight squeeze that she realised he had been holding her hand throughout the whole council meeting. Then a soft, gentle, musical voice said quietly for few to hear, "Frodo" it sounded as though it was being said by a ghost. Kathryn realised it must have been the elleth that was still hiding away, listening. Frodo called out again, "I will take it." This time, they heard him. Gandalf turned slowly, almost as though he was begging for his ears to be disheaving him. Everyone looked down at the small hobbit, "I will take the ring to Mordor" he stated loudly. "Though" he said in a softer voice, "I do not know the way." Gandalf walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and went to stand behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Then Aragorn rose to his feet and strode towards Frodo, "By my life or death, I can protect you. I will" he stated firmly. He kneeled before him, looked him straight in the eye and said, "You have my sword." Legolas than walked over to join the three, "and you have my bow" he said and was followed closely by Gimli, "And my axe" as he walked over holding his broken axe proudly still. Kathryn couldn't help but smirk at what she heard next from the elleth hidden somewhere to her right. "What axe? He broke his axe when striking the Ring." Legolas didn't look to pleased. Boromir then approached slowly, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Straight away, not missing a beat. Sam gave Kathryn's hand one last reassuring squeeze then let go and "HERE!" he cried as he ran through the group so he was beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me"

Elrond raised his eyebrow in amusement. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Kathryn smiled slightly but she couldn't help but have a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. hen Pippin and Merry stepped out from the other side of the meeting area, "OI! We're coming too" Elrond wiped around to see the other two racing towards them. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" said Merry proudly. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission..Quest..Thing" he stated. Merry looked to him, "well that rules you out Pip." Merry, Pippin and Sam all looked over in Kathryn's direction. Pippin was the one to finally say, "What are you waiting for? Are you coming or not?" Most of the council looked very confused. Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo all couldn't help but smile, knowing very well who they were talking to.

Kathryn came out of her hiding place and skipped towards them happily, "Might aswell, I'm not staying here on my own as you all go off and anyway" she stated matter-of-factly, "someone needs to keep you lot in line and most certainly isn't going to be Gandalf" this ended up with everyone laughing and Kathryn rubbing her head in pain from her Gandalf had hit her with his staff.

A woman's laugh joined the mix causing everyone to look around. The woman from before, the wolf girl, she wore the same clothes as before except they were slightly more dirty and torn along with what looked to be a blood stain on the side. She was rather pretty now that they could see her probably. her hair was mainly blond but there were several streaks of brown. It was in a messy side plait. She had a bow and quiver full of arrows, a long curved black sword and a brown cloak, along with dragonhide fingerless gloves. "Well.. lets see, 1) all seems hopeless, 2) It seems impossible, 3) My Dad is going, okay why not? Might aswell go die too" she said cheerfully. She walked over to stand at Aragorn's side, _"Hi Daddy"_ she said to him smiling. Aragorn shuck his head but was seen smiling, "Aisling, you're late..again." She simply shrugged.

Elrond opened his mouth to speak, "Very we-" but he was interupted by Aisling's loud coughing. It was obviously fake, causing everyone to stare at like she was nuts. "AHEM!" She coughed again. Finally a cloaked figure walked out. The cloak was a deep green, the person pulled down their hood to reveal, a pretty, dark haired elf. Kathryn noticed Legolas staring at her in awe and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stiffle the giggles. Her hair was in a tidy braid down her back, where her bow and quiver were strapped. She was once again wearing the white dress that they had seen her wearing before. She pushed her cloak back so it fell behind her shoulders instead of over them and covering her arms. They could see a gold armlet on her upper arm of a snake that wound around it. On her dark, brown head was a silver circlet with golden leaves. It dipped down her forehead slightly and wrapped around itself.

"You would have dragged me along anyway" she said as she walked nearer. It was really only then did the hobbits realise who it was. They all rushed forward and tackled her to the ground yelling, "ÁINE!" all at once. All of the council including the newest members couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "Good to see you too" Áine said as she got to her feet, as did the hobbits. She looked to Frodo and smiled at him, "I've never abandoned you before and I'm not going to now" she said kindly to him causing him to step forward and once more wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled over at everyone else and then a cheeky grin appeared, "besides, if you bring Gandalf with you as your guide, you're going to get lost before you even reach the boundaries of Rivendell." This caused many to laugh. "Excuse me?" Gandalf asked in a mocking tone as he walked over to her, "What ever could you mean? I've never gotten us lost." This statement caused her to raise her eyebrows at him. "What about the last time we were going to Rohan, we followed your lead and you got us lost before we were even halfway there" she said, surprisingly she then continued, "And then, I had to remind you it was Bilbo's birthday so we didn't get to visit Rohan and then you almost got us lost on the way to the Shire" Gandalf thought he saw a way of getting himself out of the mess being made, "ah, you said almost." She smiled, "yes almost, cause when you started taking us off course, I took the lead." By the end of their debate everyone around them was laughing.

Everyone then turned to Elrond who was trying to bring a more serious expression, "Twelve companions… so be it, you shall be the fellow ship of the ring." Lord Elrond said.

"Great" Stated Pippin. "Where are we going?" Everyone looked to him in disbelief. Aisling and Kathryn laughed and Áine leaned down and kissed Pippin on the cheek causing him to go as red as a tomato.

Áine, Kathryn and Aisling all shared a look and said as one, "Allons-y"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. Sorry for the wait for these two chapters. I was in Germany with the scouts, it was great fun. School starts tomorrow but I'll try get as much writing in as possible. Its an important year this year so I will have study after school most days.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Ciao,**  
><strong>Áine<strong>


	14. Chapter 12 Blowing off some steam

**There is a bit of fluff in this chapter, so if you don't like it well tough! Keep reading!  
>I don't own Lord of the Rings, if I did there would have been a girl in the fellowship!<strong>

**Re****minder: **_"hello" _**elvish**

* * *

><p>When the council had been concluded Kathryn ran off with the hobbits, while Áine and Aisling went to explore the gardens. They were having a simple conversation about eachother's adventures. Aisling was just telling Áine of her recent visit to Gondor to see Boromir and Faramir when they heard voices and what they heard was not something they wanted to hear. It was the Gondorion men. They were discussing the council amoungst themselves. "Girls? Girls shouldn't be able to attend the council, let alone a part of the fellowship" exclaimed one of the men with disgust. "The others will have enough time trying to look after the hobbits let alone two women" said another. Boromir then thought it was time to interven, "I know Aisling, the woman, shes amazing with a sword, great with a bow and almost as good with throwing daggers." The others seemed to let this sink in. "But there is still the she-elf" said the first man. "Well," said one of the more younger members of the group, "she did have a bow and quiver. What would be the point in having it if she didn't know how to use it and anyway she's an elf." They nodded but the first two were still against the idea of the two being members of the fellowship.<p>

Áine and Aisling continued walking in silence both had the same thoughts running through their heads. All their lives that type of man, that attitude was what they were fighting for, what they were fighting against. They had the need to prove to themselves, that even though they were female they could still do as the men did. They could fight, protect and hunt. If men could do it why not them? They had always hated the thought of having to sit around and just sew, care for children and the home. They couldn't do that. They wanted to travel, to explore, to learn and to fight to protect the ones they loved. they knew the sacrifices, they had both seen enough death throughout the years and knew that death could creep up on them at any time. Both girls had always been hot-headed and stubborn. Áine was slightly more stubborn but Aisling was slightly more high tempered. Surprisingly, Áine snapped first.

"Who do they think they are? I didn't see them stepping up to help" she practically yelled as she waved her hands around her. Aisling couldn't help but notice that Áine's eyes had darkened in rage. They both knew they had to let off some steam. Aisling headed for the throwing grounds, where she could take her anger out on dummies and targets with some of her daggers. Áine took a different approach and went to the archery field that was a bit deeper into the forest where less people went. Most just went to the main fields but she only ever used the one hidden away amongst the trees.

* * *

><p>*^*^*^* Aisling *^*^*^*<p>

It was pretty much empty when Aisling arrived. She had first gone to her chambers to retrieve her knives She saw very few people. She had run into her Grandfather, Elrond and he had informed her that there was to be a dinner/ball that night. She was dreading it the moment the words had come out of his mouth. Knowing her mother and possible Áine and Kathryn would force her into a dress and give her a full makeover. She hadn't seen her mother since she had arrived but knew better than to go looking for her. Arwen would be running around after all the guest as the daughter of Elrond and the Evenstar. Her mother would find her later.

She couldn't help but feel slightly smug when she discovered one of the few people facing the targets was the one of the Gondorion men that had felt her and Áine weren't worthy enough to go on the quest. He shot a glance over at her obviously recogenising her. She was still wearing her slightly torn and dirty clothes, she wasn't bothered getting changed as she would only be working up a sweat training and would have to change later for the dinner anyway.

She ready one of her knives, the blade steady between her fingers. She could feel the glare digging into her back of the man across the way. Then without another second hesitation flung it straight at the dummy. It hit him straight in the middle of it's heart just to the left of it's chest. A thought popped into her head and felt she would like some entertainment so went along with her plan. Half a second later, she spun on her heel, lightning fast and let the dagger fly straight at the dagger right behind the man from Gondor. He yelled as the dagger flew past his ear and fell back onto the ground. The knife hit right on target - in the bullseye. "Really think I'm just some helpless woman now?" she growled down at him. He stared up at her in fright and amazment. "I am Aisling, daughter of Aragorn. I am a Ranger. I have fought in battle and I have seen many die and many have died at my blade." With that Aisling spun on her heel and marched off to the dueling area where she knew Aragorn and Boromir were helping the hobbits train with their swords.

She saw Boromir first. He didn't see her so she took her shoot and made a mad dash towards him. She then flung herself onto his back and covered his eyes, "guess who?" she cried. Boromir dropped his sword and tackled Aisling to the ground and started tickling her. The two had always been like siblings. Aisling was glad to find out even though her father was ment to take up the throne it hadn't changed between them. The others who were standing nearby all laughed at their childish actions.

Aragorn walked over and out stretched his hand to his daughter to help her up. "You here to help?" he asked casually. She smiled over at the hobbits who were all trying their best to fight eachother off. "Yep, lets get going" she said while unsheathing her long midnight black blade and prepared to teach the halflings.

* * *

><p>*^*^*^* Áine *^*^*^*<p>

It didn't take me long to find the hidden shooting range. I was practically fuming. I knew I shouldn't be shooting with so much anger but I figured I was far enough away from others to let my anger out. The target range was hidden away in large clearing. Targets were set up around it some on the ground some against different boulders our hidden behind bushes or up in the trees. It was great for practice. Her, Elladan, Elrohir had made it years ago. The only others they let in on their secret escape was Elrond, Arwen and Aragorn, Glorfindel had found her there once aswell.

She continued to shoot but her anger still blinded her causing her aim to be off. She gave an angry sigh and let her free hand, that she used to knotch an arrow, run through her now loose hair. She had let her hair down when she had arrived. It hung down to her waist in soft, shiny, brown waves and curls. The locks were blowing softly in the breeze and breathing in trying to calm herself knotched another arrow and let it fly. Again it went wide. She let another sigh of annoyance leave her lips.

She froze when she heard the soft footsteps coming closer. It could only be an elf, so Aragorn was out. Only an elf could walk with such a soft step it was almost nothing to her sensitive ears. The elf must have seen her failing at archery as they walked up to her so that their chest was almost pressed against her back. He placed his hands on her waist, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir knew not to lay a hand her in such a way. She was about to remove the ellon's hands or something along those lines but at the sound of his voice she stopped. _"Aim"_ he ordered. After a seconds hesitation she did as ask. He moved one of his hands up her body and along her arm to the hand that was hold the bow. A shiver ran up her spine as his hand grazed along her ribs. His fingers laced with hers on the wood of the bow. His other hand went up and placed it on her elbow raising it slowly and then stopping. He then placed his hand on her shoulder. She could feel his breath behind her right ear. _"Breath in"_ he said into her ear as he let his hand travel from her shoulder to place on her stomach. His voice was gentle and slightly familiar, it sound noble, like he had power. She breathed in deeply and slowly, closing her eyes as she did. She felt his hair graze along her neck as he dipped his head closer to her ear, _"now breath out and release."_ She gently let the air out of her lungs, his hand stil in place over her abdomen. She released the arrow and let it dart through the air. It seemed to be going in slow motion as the shot hit the middle of the target.

She hadn't noticed that the ellons hands were still in place. His right hand had moved back to her hip and his left hand was still griping hers, their fingers still laced together. His front was pressed up against her back now. She let her bow fall to the ground his hand never left hers. She was shocked with herself. As an elleth she had never been in this sort of position before. Elves only ever had one lover in their lives and that was it. She felt the ellons lips press against her neck, kissing it softly. She let her head fall to the side. She would never let anyone near her in such a way and never thought she ever who or atleast not for a while. She felt different in his arms, even though she had no idea who he was. He took half a step away but did not let go of her hand. She turned to look at him but he had bent down to pick up her bow.

When he stood she was shocked. She bowed her head slightly, _"your highness"_ she said quietly feeling slightly embarressed, her hand still in his. He shuck his head and placed one of his fingers under her chin and made her stand up straight and look him in the eye like an equal. _"Please,"_ he said, _"just Legolas."_ He stepped closer to her and was leaning in... "ÁINE, ARE YOU HERE?"

* * *

><p>Arwen had gone and retrieved Aisling and Kathryn so they could prepare for the ball that night. They then went in search of Áine. It took them a while but Arwen finally figured out that they should try her and the boys secret archery field. As they drew nearer and were just in few of the field, Aisling yelled, "ÁINE, ARE YOU HERE?" They then came into clear few of the field and saw not only Áine, but Prince Legolas aswell. They stood very close and both had a slight red haze across their cheeks. They then noticed the two elves hands were tightly held in eachothers. They raised their eyebrows at the sight and the two broke apart, taking a step away from one another.<p>

"We need to get ready for the ball, coming?" Arwen asked, a sly grin on her and an evil twinkle in her eye, telling Áine she was going to be drilled for details later. Áine nodded quickly and after collecing her arrows and getting her bow from Legolas she went with the girls to leave. She sent Legolas a shy smile as she followed, leaving him there stunned.

There was one thing for certain this was going to an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review nicely! Hope you alert, favourite and what not. Hope the scene with Legolas was ok. <strong>

**Thanks again,**  
><strong>Áine<strong>


	15. Chapter 13 The Rivendell Ball

Áine's pov.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Arwen and Aisling dragged me along, Kathryn walking slightly ahead of us. They each kept shooting question after question never letting her get a word in.

"What was he doing there?", "Why were you both standing so close?", "Why was he holding your hand?" "Did he kiss you?", "He kissed you didn't he?", "TELL US!" I was so over welmed with all their questions. I took a deep breath and let myself think on what to say.

"Okay," I said calmly, "stop interigating me and when we get inside I'll tell you everything." They all gave me a puzzled look. "Why can't you just tell us now?" complained Kathryn. The others nodded, causing me to roll my eyes. I looked up to the sky and back down at them. "I don't want this going around, its not for others ears" I explained. If this got around who knew what would happen? With that they just to desided to pull me faster towards Arwen's room. We entered her large and elegant chambers, large wardrobes and mirrors were against the walls and a large four poster bed against another. I rushed over to where the balcony doors were open wide and shut them tight. I made sure no one was in the corrider outside before explaining everything that had exchanged between the Legolas and I. I explained how I had been alone trying to calm down, how he came and helped me and then about his... *other* actions. This shocked and amazed them. Arwen started speaking very rapid. They short version of her speeded mumbling seemed to be that Legolas had never shown any interest in any elleth. Apperantly his father had been trying to find him a wife for years but was never successful. From what she was saying Legolas had never acted this way. But by the end of everything we were all laughing, squealing, giggling and practically dancing around the room. They were disappointed when I told them that he hadn't actually kissed me but it made feel better when I told he was about to.

After the were done interigating me for answers we all turned to Kathryn, "Your turn, now spill." Kathryn just gave us a look of confusion and shock but the could all see a slight bit of red creep across her cheeks. "You and Sam" I said slyly. She looked down, suddenly finding her feet very fascinating, "I don't know what your talking about." We all just gave her a look that said, 'right.' "Well we are going to keep badgering you until you come clean" said Aisling with a huge grin spread across her face. She then shared a look with me and we turned to Kathryn and at the same time broke out saying in a sing-song sort of voice, "badger, badger, badger, badger, badger" by the end Kathryn and Arwen were both laughing uncontrolably. Arwen wiped tears from her eyes and looked at her daughter and me, "You two have been spending too much time together." We just looked at eachother smiling evilly and nodding.

"Now," said Arwen getting to her feet, as did I knowing perfectly well what was going on. "Lets get started" i finished for her. I looked to her, "You take Kathryn and I'll take Aisling" I offered. She nodded and with a smile said, "good luck with that one" and then went off to Kathryn's room to pick out a dress. I then turned to Aisling who was glaring at me from her place sitting on her mothers bed. I smiled widely and then skipped over to one of the more larger wardrobes. After a while I found the perfect dress and also the perfect jewelery to go with it. I then added some makeup to her look, gave her a golden circlet with a blue teardrop hanging down and simple flat sandles to wear. She smiled when she saw the sandles. She hated heels and nearly always fell over.

About the time I was just finishing up with Aisling, Arwen and Kathryn re-entered the room. Kathryn was done up all gorgeous and everything suited her perfectly, we knew she was going to take Sam's breath away. Arwen still wasn't ready, neither was I as a matter of fact. So, we ended up sending the two on to the halls and gardens, where everything was taking place.

* * *

><p>I kept tapping my fingers on my lap, I wasn't allowed see what I looked like until Arwen was done with me. I hadn't dressed up in such a long time and I was nervous of how it would turn out. Arwen knew perfectly well what I liked, what I looked good in and so I had complete fate in her but it was me I was most worried about. I knew no one here besides Gandalf, Arwen,Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond and Glorfindel knew where I was originally from and who I was there but I was still nervous I would make a fool out of myself. Arwen must have seen how I was feeling anxious as she placed her hands over mine and looked right at me and smiled, <em>"It'll be fine"<em> she told me. I couldn't help but notice this didn't help much.

I got to my feet and Arwen motioned for me to spin around for her, I did as she wished and when I stopped to get her approval of her work I saw her beaming from ear to ear. _"You are going to eat his heart out"_ she said like she was slightly out of breath. It was no question who _'he'_ was and the thought of him caused me to blush. Then a smirk came across my face, _"wait 'til I'm finished and Aragorn won't know what to do with himself"_ a slight accent came out, one I didn't recognise, though it was similar to the hobbits. Arwen gave me an odd look and I just shrugged my shoulders and got to work on Arwen. She was known for being beautiful but I was going to take it to a whole new level. We both talked as I worked on her clothes, hair and makeup. It was mainly of my adventures, some I had shared with either Gandalf, Bilbo, Aragorn or Aisling. When I spoke of Aisling I couldn't help but notice the prideful look in her eyes. This caused me to smile knowing just how proud she was of her. Then her face fell, I knew straight away what she was thinking. _"I know what you are thinking Arwen, if you sail you shall not see your daughter nor Aragorn again"_ I said solomly. I stopped what I was doing which was running a brush through her hair preparing to put in some waterfall braids. She went quiet not agreeing or disagreeing with my statement. I went back to softly passing the brush through her hair.

A couple of minutes passed before spoke again, _"I'm not certain if I will sail, I do not wish to but I know father would think it right and better that I move on"_ said Arwen quietly as I finished off the last braid. A thought went through my head and I let it out, _"what of your mother, what would she say_?" Arwen seemed to stop and think, then shuck her head, _"I do not know."_ I went around her, pushing her seat back so I could crouch in front of her,_ "I do, she would say what all good mothers would say"_ I said staring straight into her eyes, _"follow your heart, it can show you your what you trully desire."_ Arwen smiled and then wrapped me in her arms. I placed my arms around her body and we stayed there for a while before a knock on their door interupted. The door opened to reveal Elrond. _"Are you both ready?"_ he asked. We nodded, _"yes adar"_ said Arwen and we got to our feet and moved towards him. He smiled at our attire, _"You both look so beautiful"_ he said placing a hand an each of their cheeks._ "Now let us go, we can delay no longer."_

* * *

><p>3rd Person<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fellowship excluding the females were all seated and prepared at the main table. Aragorn was looking around for Aisling and Arwen, Boromir for Aisling, all the hobbis were craning thir necks to find Kathryn and Áine, legolas and Gandalf searched for Áine but Gimli sat relaxing and talking with several other dwarve that sat near him. Kathryn suddenly appeared, she wore a beautiful deep purple dress that went well with her hair colour and skin tone. Around her shoulders was a long flowing silver cloak and around her neck was a beaded black choker necklace with a matching braclet on her wrist. Her hair was in a strange braid all the way around to the back of her head. Above her eyes were painted several different shades of light and dark purple, her lashes seemed more dark and longer, her lips were a light pink and when caught the light seemed to sparkle. The floor length dress she wore seemed to dance around her as she walked towards them with a shyness they had never seen before. She went and took a seat in between Sam and Frodo. Next to Frodo was Gandalf, Elrond's empty seat, another empty seat, Legolas, Aragorn, empty, empty, Boromir all in that order. On the other side of Sam was Merry, Pippin and Bilbo and Gimli. Elrohir and Elladan sat over with some of their closer friends instead of at the main table. Kathryn looked at each of the other hobbits and then said, "I came down with Aisling but she said she was going to wait for her mum." At the sound of Aisling's name Aragorn looked down the table at Kathryn he was about to ask where she and Arwen were when the doors opened to reveal two beautiful elleths, a gorgeous looking woman and in the middle, looking as royal as ever was Elrond. The elleths who people could see were Arwen and Áine look amazing, as did Aisling. She was wearing a royal blue dress, where the sleeves, chain around her waist and the circular coller were all gold. She sleeves billowed out like a lot of her mother's dresses but not as much. She wore simple gold sandles on her feet, had a blue and gold matching necklace around her neck and matching sapphire earrings. Her fell around her in beauftiful waves and curls, seeming longer than before and darker. On top of her head was the circlet Áine had found. She then had gold eye-shadow, blue eyeliner and some skin toned lipstick.

Aisling the seat next to Aragorn and Arwen the one beside her. Áine stepped forward with Elrond and took their places, her sitting right beside him in the other empty chair. Áine looked different to the other girls. While they wore bright colours, she was earing black and white, the only bright colour being the purple streaks on one side of her hair. She wore a long white dress, with black bands and designs on her arms and a black bodice. She wore a black and silvery white cloak and knee high strapped and laced soft shoes that showed the front of her legs. Her hair was perfectly straight and was mainly to one side and some fell infront of her right eye, they purple streaks easily seen on the right side. She wore a silver tiara with two cresent moons and black smooth jewel in between them. Then around her neck she wore a sliver spiked necklace with a similar jewel as in the circlet. Her eyes were painted silver and a delicate pattern was sketched coming out of the corner of her eye with her eyeliner, her lips a shiny pinkish red. Legolas watched her intently, he scolded himself for his actions earlier but he did not regret them. Sam's jaw had dropped and he was quite certain Frodo must have picked it up of the ground before anyone noticed, when Kathryn walked in looking so beautiful. When she sat next to him and started talking all he could do was nod.

Aisling had been attracting some attention from the Gondroion men but was planing on staying well away from the with an exception of Boromir. Kathryn and Aisling both saw Gandalf, Elrond and Aragorn, all giving Legolas several glares as he spoke with Áine and smiled, it seemed Arwen had filled them in on what had exchanged between the two elves. Aisling knew her father was protective of her, seeing her as a little sister even though she was much older than him. She knew Gandalf and Elrond were protective aswell but they seemed to be even more so then Aragorn.

The food didn't last long, especially with six hobbits. But it was all delicious and all were chatting and laughing by the time the last plate was empty. Then they annonced that music and dancing was about to start. The even offered for anyone if they wished to preform. Aisling suddenly had a thought rush through her head, Áine and Kathryn had the same as they all took up the offer and went onto the stage.

Kathryn sat down at the large grand piano, Aisling taking up a white, wooden guitar and Áine picked up a shining, silver flute that was almost the length of her arm and looked rather heavy. None of the three said a word to each other but started playing.  
><strong>(A.N. Kathryn and Aisling keep playing while singing, when Áine sings has to stop playing flute but when not singing is playing ~ K=Kathryn, A=Aisling, Á=Áine)<strong>

*Introduction by Áine and Aisling*  
>K ~ We were both young when I first saw you.<br>A ~ I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
>Á ~ I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.<br>*Kathryn starts on Piano*  
>K ~ See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.<br>A ~ See you make your way through the crowd  
>K&amp;A ~ And say, "Hello,"<br>K ~ Little did I know...

K&A ~ That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...

A ~ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>K ~ I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>K&amp;A ~ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<p>

K ~ So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>A ~ We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>Á ~ So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

K ~ 'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>A ~ And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>Á ~ But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>All ~ And I said...

K&A ~Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>K ~ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<p>

A ~ Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>Á ~ This love is difficult but it's real.<br>K ~ Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>Á ~ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<p>

Oh, oh.

Á ~ I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said...

K ~ Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>A ~ I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Á ~ Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<p>

All ~ Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>Á ~ I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<p>

Á ~ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

A ~ 'cause we were both young  
>K ~ when I first<br>Á ~ saw you

Everyone was stunned at first, when had nay of them learned to play, what was that song, none had heard it before. They were always amazed at how neither of the three had said a word as they walked up but yet they knew exactly what to do and when to come in. Their voices were magical and blended well together making it seem like they were angels. Then applause broke out. The three girls couldn't keep the smile off their faces. Then as Áine placed down the flute and Aisling her guitar a memory hit each of them at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Memory<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A large stage, hundreds of beaming lights of different colours focused on it to show the band getting ready up there. There was around a thousand people all watching them set up. Finally a girl, Kathryn!, walked out. Loud cheers met her arrival. Her clothes were very bright and cheerful. She wore bright red skinny jeans, with a long white top with a tiger on it. She wore a long flowing over top that was a dark cream colour and around her waist a colourful belt with black stars. On her arms were different coloured striped arms warmers, also on her feet were knee high grey converse with multicoloured laces. Her hair was half up half down so she could see her instrument better and not have her hair in the way. She went over and sat in front of the drums set. Next came Aisling and again yells and cheers called out. Her clothes were slightly more simple but very her and suited her tall structure wore a long purple top, with a black hoodie which when zipped up showed the picture of a large guitar. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver design along the legs that Áine and Kathryn had done together. She wore knee high, bright purple converse on her feet and a black fedora on her head. Around her neck was two long, chains, one with a cross the other with the peace wore a large silver bracelet and a skinny silver belt. Aisling walked across the stage and picked up a large, gleaming white guitar. Her hair was down an fell just past her shoulders. Then came on the last girl, also to a cheering crowd, Áine. She wore a corset like, pink and black top with a cropped leather, black jacket. She also wore a gothic like purple and black skirt with black tights that had a desing on one leg. She wore knee high black converse with bright purple laces. She wore a scaled purple-pink belt and a several long golden chains aound her neck. On her hands were black fingerless gloves with purple ribbons criss-crossed over her hands. Her hair was pulled back into a tight fishtail braid with purple on the ends of her hair. She walked up to Kathryn and then Aisling say a couple words back and forth, then walked up to the front of the stage and placed her hand on the microphone. With a short opening where the band members were introduced and lay out of what was gonna happen, they then started the show._

_The songs seemed slightly familiar as they played them, some more then others and then as the songs went on. Some parts of songs stuck in their minds._

_*ending of song*_  
><em>"Whoa, I never meant to brag<em>  
><em>But I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good_  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would<em>  
><em>'Cause God, it just feels so<em>  
><em>It just feels so good"<em>  
><em>*Aisling plays ending notes*<em>

_Then another song played._

_*ending of song*_  
><em>"No no, no no<em>  
><em>I don't want you tonight<em>  
><em>You weren't there<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright_  
><em>I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool<em>

_So, so what?_  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight<em>

_Ba-da-da-da, da-da"_

_The crowd were loving it. These songs were so different to Middle Earth. The music started playing again and something else came on._

_"I dance around this empty house_  
><em>Tear us down, throw you out<em>  
><em>Screaming down the halls<em>  
><em>Spinning all around and now we fall<em>

_Pictures framing up the past_  
><em>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<em>  
><em>This museum full of ash<em>  
><em>Once a tickle, now a rash<em>

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down<em>

_9... 8... 7... 6.. 5. 4. 3... 2... 1, fun_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_  
><em>All the laughter from before<em>  
><em>I'd rather live out on the street<em>  
><em>Than in this haunted memory<em>

_I've called the movers, called the maids_  
><em>We'll try to exorcise this place<em>  
><em>Drag my mattress to the yard<em>  
><em>Crumble, tumble house of cards<em>

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<em>

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down<em>

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_I'm crawling through the doggy door_  
><em>My key don't fit my life no more<em>  
><em>I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates<em>  
><em>I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down<em>

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
><em>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<em>  
><em>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<em>  
><em>Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da<em>

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do(9, 8)_  
><em>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do(7, 6)<em>

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do(5, 4, 3)_  
><em>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do(2, 1)<em>

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<em>

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<em>

_I'm gonna burn it down"_

_The crowd were going wild. After a few more songs, there was a break. The dream Áine, Aisling and Kathryn all sat as the edge of the stage taking with their audience having a drink and just having a laugh. After that they talked amongst themselves and then seemed to be setting up for a few more songs._

_"All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?"_

_As the last song finished and the band took their bows and left the memory faded.  
><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Memory end<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed no one even noticed the three girls completely space out. They all shared a look of shock. What was going on? They quickly returned to their seats while some were getting up to join in the dancing that had just started. Áine engaged in a conversation with some dwares, surprisingly they were being quite polite even though she was an elf. Aisling was over dancing with her Uncle Elladan and Kathryn was eating some of the small snacks that had been brought out on trays and laid out on the tables. The girls couldn't help feeling they were missing something big and to make things worse, they felt something terrible and important was to happen soon. They felt they should remember but nothing seemed to help them to remember. The thing was, would they be able to remember in time to help?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that seems like everything.<strong>

**That was part 1, next up is part two. Another memory coming up just a small one that I like. Some romance for Áine and Kathryn. Sadly none for Aisling but she will getting quite a bit later on in the story I assure you.**

**I was going to add on more songs such as Battlefield and I wouldn't Mind but it was really annoying to have to sort through the lyrics... twice.**

**Heres links for clothes:**

**Type in www. polyvore .com (no spaces) and add these on the end;**

**Aisling at the ball ~ /aisling_at_ball_in_rivendell/set?id=50237877**

**Kathryn at the ball ~ /kathryn_at_ball_in_rivendell/set?id=46843622**

**Áine at the Ball ~ /aines_outfit_for_fellowships_ball/set?id=46793570**

**Kathryn at the Council ~ /kathryns_outfit_when_she_attends/set?id=46845149**

**Concert:**

**Áine ~ /aines_outfit_in_concert_memory/set?id=51585136**

**Aisling ~ /aislings_outfit_in_her_concert/set?id=51581966**

**Kathryn ~ /kathryns_outfit_in_concert_memory/set?id=51814916**


	16. Chapter 14 The Dance

**Sorry for the wait, schools been hectic. So everyone whats the craic? Here is the next chap!**  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>

**Elvish:** _"Bow ties are cool!"_

* * *

><p>Áine looked around her, everyone was chatting, laughing, eating and dancing. It was a comfort to see smiling faces before going out with the fellowship. Kathryn was talking with several elves that Áine realised were friends of Arwen. Aisling was laughing with Boromir about who knows what. The rest of the fellowship seemed to be letting themselves loose before they left on their quest. Gandalf was even seen dancing on the dance floor. Áine hadn't seen him smile like that since Bilbo's birthday.<p>

A soft tap pulled her from her thoughts. Turning she was surprised to find her eyes meet piercing blue ones which held much wisdom, power and strength. She took half a step back and smiled up at the elven prince. He had to be at least half a head taller than she was. His smile grew and he extended his hand, "care to dance?" Sparing a glance down at the ground in nerves took his hand and let him lead her onto the floor. She also noticed several 'green' stares watching her. Jealous that he had asked her instead of one of them. They passed Aisling as they went and she sent a cheeky wink her way causing Áine to scowl at her.

Legolas spun her out and back in so that she was in his arms for the dance. _"I believe we still haven't been properly introduced"_ he stated, a small smirk clear on his face. "_Yes, I believe so"_ Áine replied with a small smirk of her own._ "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thrandil, Prince of Mirkwood"_ he said with a polite nod. She smiled mysteriously, "Áine" she replied simply. "Thats all I get?" he asked faking hurt. "Thats all you need to know, you'll learn the rest later" she told him. This caused him to laugh slightly and she joined him. Suddenly as they were laughing, he spun her around quickly and her brain felt a little fuzzy. A small scene started to cover her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Memory<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A large stage, large beaming lights shining down on a single person. An audience of over three hundred watching in awe. Two girls in crowd were easily seen and were smiling widely with pride and amazement. One, Kathryn except not hobbit and looked to be like a sixteen year old human girl, wore a sky blue hem skirt, with a white flowing top with print of a kitten on the front underneath a navy jacket. She had wore black, heeled boots that went up past her ankles and a black necklace with silver roses around her neck. She had simple stylish black and silver glasses that suited her perfectly and her dark soft curls fell around the frames.

The other girl, Aisling except around the same age as the memory Kathryn, wore a deep blue tank top with a grey, cropped over top with a wolf. Along with that she wore a short, denim skirt, tights and knee high, flat, black boots. On her wrist was many black and silver bracelets and bangles, her blond and brown streaked hair fell in straight strands to her shoulders.

The girl on the stage was dressed completely different to all others there. She wore a snow-white tutu with a few designs in a sparkling silver, on her arms were silvery-white armbands that stayed in place as she danced. She wore pale skin coloured tights and her hair was up in a tight bun a silver and white jeweled circlet on her head. Around her neck was a white choker with a fire colored jewel, pierced in her ears were small black and silver roses. On her feet were shiny pink shoes, her being up on the pointe and still moving as though she were simply in her soft ballet shoes, the pale ribbons going up slightly passed her ankles. The glitter on her face sparkled as it hit the light, as did her silver eyeshadow and her dark pink lips stood out on her face.

She moved gracefully across the floor, doing many pirouettes, kicks, jumps and leaps. She seemed to be flying. She ended the dance with a triple pirouette and then landed on her knee, her arms gracefully and gently stretched in front of her, crossed over at the wrists her fingers, long and elegant.

The music stopped and the crowd got to their feet and clapped and cheered loudly as Áine got up from the ground. She made her arm do a full circle and curtsied as she did and then quickly left the stage her arm swaying in front of her leading the way off.

Kathryn and Aisling shared a smile and then dashed off to most likely congratulate her on her performance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Memory end<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas stared a her, concern spread across his face as all emotion seemed to disappear of her face. Suddenly it all came back, _"are you alright_?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. she nodded smiling slightly, _"yes just caught up in a memory"_ she replied quietly.

The music changed and an evil smirk spread across Legolas' face. _"Think you can handle this one_?" he asked revering to the song and dance. Áine noticed Boromir leading Aisling onto the dance floor, along with Sam and Kathryn and Aragorn and Arwen. She stopped to listen and immediately recognised the dance. There was the simple version where you would stop half way through, which was most common, but sometimes at least one couple dancing continued. It was a well known dance among royalty but most didn't do the last part out of habbit. "How far can you go?" the elleth asked him. He gave a smirk, _"all the way."_ She gave him a look which only made his smile grow._ "Lets do this then"_ she said giving him a smirk of her own.

He gave her a thoughtful look and said, _"lets slow it down a bit first."_ She shrugged her shoulders and got into position. She was looking straight at his shoulder, their bodies almost touching, their arms strong. They stepped back and then followed in the direction their arms were facing. Áine barely registered the other dancers copying their movements. Kathryn and Sam both slightly red and kind of nervous, neither really knew the dance but were giving it a shot. Aisling knew the dance well as her mother had taught her when she was young but she never really saw the point in it. Legolas then took a step forward and for her it was back. Then he took a few steps back bringing her with him, her feet moving gently across the ground. A small laugh escaped her lips as she stepped back out of his arms. She let herself breath for a second. The others had gone into a small and slow dip, as she got back into position with Legolas.

They then sharply spun around, leaned back and the girls looked over their elbows and then snapped their heads in the other direction sharply. They repeated this on the other side but this time when Áine brought her head back from the side she looked straight into Legolas' eyes instead of away. They then in sync looked to their front hands and back at each other, stepping forward and then seperating and doing a small dance on their toes as they went backwards. They then re-took their positions and a more difficult part came in. A memory of learning the dance and when she first saw it being preformed popped into her head and she went with it. They bent their knees slightly and were simply ment to go back up and then bend them lower but as she stood, Áine flipped her leg up in the air, a movement that had long been forgotten and left from the dance. Several gasps of people watching followed this action. They then moved forward and kneeled their knees' almost touching the ground. The males then snapped their heads to the side after they got back up and then spun with their partners.

They then danced back a few paces. Twisting their feet as they went quickly. They stepped back and forth a bit, kicking their legs back slightly and then Legolas and the other men and ellons spun their partners so that the females back was against their chest. They then spun and did a kind of flip kick and all the couples walked away to their own space. They then spun a couple more times. Legolas decided to do something different. He placed Áine's arm around his shoulders and lifted Áine up into the air. One of her legs back while the other was forward and her free hand up in the air. He stopped spinning her and just held her in his arms as she slid back onto the ground. Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to the pair.

Áine then stepped away from Legolas and started her own style of dance. Completely different to anything the others had seen but Aisling and Kathryn seemed to recognise it as they jumped in quite quickly after she started. The other pairs joined in and quickly learned how to keep up with her strange movements. Legolas took Áine's hand and spun her, letting his arm fly over her head and then they repeated the spin. He then spun her in and placed his hands on her waist and the looked at each other. They then repeated their earlier dancing where they bent down and Áine kicked up this time Áine and Legolas were in the middle and were facing and dancing towards the main table while the others danced towards the middle of the floor. They stood up and flipped their heads to the side and danced back twisting their legs and then Legolas crossed his arms over Áine's head and spun her around with him. Their noses almost touching as they looked at each other.

Legolas then spun her back out. And they continued to spin as the other couple danced rather close to them. They let go of each other's hands walked away from each other. Áine keeping her back to him as he walked around behind her. Áine spun looking for him but he ran up behind her and slid his hands down her arms and then brought them up. This was where most people stopped but as Legolas had already started the next part of the dance they continued, everyone was now staring at them awe and fascinated. He spun her and they brought their hands down together and then brought them up and out again. He took her opposite hand in his and placed his other around her back and lifted her up into the air so her side was pressed against his chest and she was practically parallel to the floor. One of her legs bent down and the other stretched out. He spun her and then gracefully let her down and spinning her around his body and she placed her hand on his back and dipped back. He leaned into the dip slightly. Legolas brought her back up and the bent their legs for a second and then he spun her on the ball of her foot as her other foot was up in the air.

He spun her quickly and then they started spinning, crisscrossing their legs as they did. Áine kicked her leg up high in the air and then Legolas spun her around him again. He then grabbed her again spun her on one foot and dipped her back almost tipping the ground with her head. She was balanced on one foot and the other was bent up. He then brought her back sharply and spun her out again.

They spun and did a few more turns then Legolas pulled her in picked her up into the air and let her wrap her body across his as he spun the pair. He let her down and she spun away from him. He followed and hooked their arms together, Legolas leaned over her slightly as she dipped back a bit.

There was silence for a few moments as the music stopped but then the crowd blew up. They cheered and yelled, clapped and called out. Áine and Legolas continued to star at each other both breathing heavily. When they finally seperated Áine let her gaze travel over to Kathryn, Aisling and Arwen. They were all grinning evilly. Áine knew she would be hearing about this later. She heard a few familiar laughs. She turned her head to see Gandalf, Elrond and Bilbo. She were looking at her and Legolas with what seemed to be a mad glint in their eyes as they laughed. She then felt a hand take hers and looked down and followed the arm and met with Legolas' kind eyes once again. They were swarmed with congratulations on their performance repeatedly before they were ale to slip out into the gardens together.

Kathryn was standing with the other hobbits staring after where Áine had left with the ellon they didn't know. Well Kathryn knew who it was but hadn't talked to him since they had been introduced. Kathryn smiled at Sam, "Thanks for the dance, I never knew you could dance so well" she complimented him. He smiled and blushed slightly, "Thanks, you were amazing aswell." Merry, Pippin and Frodo shared a couple of looks before heading back over towards the food and then headed off to bed. But not before having a couple of drinks.

Aisling was grinning over with her parents and Boromir. "Didn't see that coming" she said happily. They all nodded in agreement still slightly in shock, "I haven't seen that preformed like that in centuries" said Arwen, clearly impressed. "Where did they learn it?" asked Boromir. "Legolas is a prince, so he would have had to know it" Aragorn explained to him. Boromir looked slightly taken aback at the 'Prince' part not knowing it before hand. "As for Áine... you'll just have to find out yourself."

The next day, everyone was set and ready to leave. Bags were packed, Bill the Pony was saddled and ready. They were set to be leaving soon but Áine and Aisling both had several goodbyes to say. Aisling need to say goodbye to Arwen, while Áine also had to say her farewells to her old friend Bilbo.

Áine wandered down the halls, thinking over what she was going to say. Bilbo had always worried about her like his own child, though her being so much older (and taller). She knocked softly on Bilbo's door. A quiet 'come in' came from inside to which she complied. Bilbo as always was bent over his leather bond book of their adventures. She smiled at the sight of it, thinking back on all the mystical and dangerous missions they had been on throughout the years.

Bilbo looked up at her and gave her a smile but she could she the sadness in his eyes. He slowly with a look of sadness placed his book down on his bed and rushed over as fast as his short legs would allow to envelope her in a tight, loving hug. "Oh how I will miss you" he said with a small sob. The elleth looked down at him and kneeled to look him in the eye, "we'll meet again, I promise" she told him surely. The hobbit gave her a sceptical look, "oh, my dear, but how do you know?" She looked down at the ground under their feet and then back into his eyes, the sad glint was back, "I don't know, I can just feel it." I look over at his book, "What about that?" "I'm giving it to Frodo, I was just having one last look through it" he told her, she nodded in understanding. It was Frodo's turn for an adventure. "I will protect him for as long as he wishes me there" she told him bravely knowing he would want people he could trust to look after Frodo and how better than her and Gandalf.

"Are you ready, my dear, for the quest?" he asked, finally picking up a bit of courage to ask the question the that had been plaguing his mind, "I could be no more ready then I already am." He looked up at her with pride, "your parents would be so proud, especially your mother" he said as he hugged her once again. There was another soft knock on the now open door. There smiling at them was Frodo. "At least I know you are in safe hands" he stated with a slight smirk. She gave him a look, "And what is that supposed to mean?" He just smiled cheekily, "that elf, you know... the Prince, you to looked rather close last night." Áine just gave him another look that made him look away, she then turned to Frodo who was also trying to hide an amused smile. "I shall speak with you later Frodo" Áine told him and for the last time before leaving smiled at Bilbo, "Goodbye old friend, wish me luck?" He nodded happily, slightly more encouraged, "for there and back again."

With that she left Frodo and Bilbo to talk. As Áine had been saying her goodbyes to Bilbo, Aisling had gone to see her mother.

Aisling slipped up towards her Naneth's chambers. This most likely wasn't going to end well. Arwen and Aisling had never really agreed on much. Arwen wanted Aisling to stay in Rivendell and settle be a normal lady, but Aisling didn't want that. She wished to be like her father, to travel, to fight and protect others and those she loved. After she had gotten the ability to shift her form between wolf and human her future was set and she trained as a ranger.

She knocked and after been given permission entered silently and slightly nervous. Her mother was sitting on her bed, something balanced on the palm of her hand. "Naneth?" she asked. Arwen turned slightly to give her daughter a half a smile. Aisling strode across the room and sat beside her and placed her arms securely around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Arwen took a tight grip on Aisling's black cape. "Just promise something" Arwen whispered into Aisling's ear. Aisling nodded and pulled back to look straight at the beautiful elleth. "Be safe, protect your father and your self and..." she trailed off at the end, Aisling looked at her curiously. "Alright, but what else?" she asked getting worried now. Arwen looked her seriously into her eyes, "take this. Your father wouldn't, said 'it should remain with the elves" in her outstretched palm was the evenstar. Aisling shuck her head sadly, reaching forward she closed her mother's fingers back over the necklace. "I agree with him, it is of the elves and shall remain so, there are things you don't know of me mother and so I do not deserve it" she told her, Aisling knew she would be upset but she would understand. "Anyway, " Aisling continued, "I think we both know who it is supposed to go to." Arwen nodded, "you are right, but I can not face her with this" she said to her daughter even more saddened at the slight change of subject. Aisling thought it over, "give it to Grandfather, I'm sure he would deliver it to her." Arwen thought it a good idea and decided to go with it. After a few more short minutes of silence, Aisling got to her feet and headed for the door. She turned back to look at her mother, "must you sail?" she asked, her voice full of sadness and emotion. Arwen looked up at her the sadness in Aisling's eyes were reflected if not more in her's. "I do not know yet but just remember I love you and your father very dearly" Arwen told her child sweetly, smiling over at her with as much love as she could show. Aisling appreciated it very much, "I love you as well, Naneth" Finally Aisling left, it went better than she hoped but she was still upset and felt slightly guilty of refusing the evenstar but she knew it wasn't her place.

She heard voices and many soft footsteps and also several heavy foot falls as she went, she guessed it was time to leave. Time to start their journey.

The last chance to save Middle Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you the dance they did is here but if your not bothered going through the hassle of adding this ending to end of a youtube link, just search dance with me cheetah girls. Áine is Dorinda and everyone else you can figure it out I'm sure.<strong>

**Link:**  
><strong>watch?v=3Q9B_AvlWFg (go onto youtube add this on the end)**


	17. Chapter 15 Leaving Rivendell

Aisling took her time walking, wasting time as she went, wanting to spend as much time in her first home as possible before she had to leave. She looked up at the sound of a kind, familiar voice coming from a door close-by.

It was ine. A second voice spoke which Aisling recognised as her Grandfather Elrond. She made a split second desicion which she knew ine would get her back gravely if she was caught. Aisling tip-toed to the door and leaned in slightly to hear better.

"Elrond, I can't take this" came ine's musically elvish voice from inside. Elrond was most likely giving her the evenstar. "Arwen is sailing soon and she wishes to know something of hers is going with you" Elrond stated calmly. She heard a soft sigh, "what of Aragon? Aisling?" Aisling could almost see Elrond rolling his eyes at this, "you know they would never take this, and my dear, Arwen has always loved you dearly and cared for you like you were her own sister" he told her plainly. "Also, my dear" he began again, "I see you as my own daughter and I also wish for you to take it." That was a silence for several moments before ine spoke again. "Very well, I will take it as thanks for the love your family and your people have always shown me" she told him kindly, then there was more silence. She heard the sound of Elrond getting up from where she guessed he had been sittting with her on her bed.

Aisling was about to make a quick get-away before being caught, when ine asked a question that made not only Elrond stop and turn around but Aisling aswell. "Why did she never tell me?" Elrond let out a sad sigh and said, " she isn't certain but if she did sail, you will most likely meet again."Aisling knew ine would take that as her answer, but reluctantly. Elrond must have known it to as added, "I guess she didn't want more heartache after alreadying saying goodbye to Aisling and Aragorn." Elrond once again went towards the door, Aisling heard him stop right outside it,"I will see you outside soon for your departure." With that he walked out. Aisling had completely forgotten about being caught.

Elrond spotted her outside ine's door easily as it was not like she was hiding or anything! He gave her a stern look which then turned into him rolling his eyes and striding away down the corridor.

Aisling then walked closer and went into her friends room. She had been right, ine was sitting on her bed. Aisling walked in, it seemed ine had been to distracted to notice her come in. ine stood up and walked over to a large dressing table. She took the evenstar that was still in her hand and placed it around her neck. She then pulled her hair out from behind the chain and then ran her fingers through her long dark brown waves. After another couple of seconds she began to braid it into a fish tail braid all the way past her waist. She went to put a leather bind around the bottom but Aisling stepped forward and did it for her. ine looked at Aisling's reflection in the tables mirror. ine smiled at her which Aisling returned. "Lets go kick some Sauron ass" Aisling stated boldly with a large grin, which seemed to reach from ear to ear. ine gave Aisling an amused look and got back onto her feet and looked around at her, her freshly braided hair flyng over her shoulder as she did so, "Aisling do we have to have this discussion again." This caused each of them to laugh loudly. ine grabbed her cloak, all their belongings that thye were bringing with them were already waiting for them there.

Everyone turned to look at them as they approched the rest of the fellowship who were also preparing to leave, Frodo was still missing. ine shared a look with Aisling before heading in the direction of the hobbits. Aisling wasn't the only one though that noticed Legolas' eyes following the elleth, Gandalf and Aragorn noticed aswell and all were trying to hide amused smiles and small, short laughs.

ine smiled down at the young halflings. They all seemd slightly nervous but all were rady to go. Kathryn was wearing a short leather dress that went to about her knees and had a large leather hood, over a deep forest green top which's sleeves billowed out a small bit. Around her neck was her usual owl locket aswell as an angel wings, gold necklace. At her waist was a brand new sword and sheath along with her elvish dagger which she had given to the hobbit several years prior. Around her shoulders also was a long light green cloak which fell down behind her. Her hair was in a similar style to hers only a bit shorter.

ine was wearing a gothic, black and red top over a mid-tigh short skirt. She also wore a long royal green cloak and emerald green boots which almost met the end of her skirt. On her hands were black dragonhide gloves and around her neck was a sliver choker with an emerald along with the evenstar. er bow on her back along with her quiver full of arrows and of course her signature sword. Her slick black elvish blade along with her bound red hilt. On top of her head was the same circlet as Aisling wore. ine helped the hobbits finish getting Bill ready and then they waited, simply talking quietly.

Aisling was over with her father, looking for any sign of her mother or Grandfather. She had the silver circlet that ine also had, a long white blouse under a short black dress with knee high brown boots. She wore a short, dark green, almost black cape around her and had a simple silver and black rose necklace around her neck. She wore similar dragonhide gloves and had a sliver and balck snake ring. On her back was her sleek black bow and her cream and black quiver. Then attached to a belt at her wasit was her sleek black, designed blade.

At last a large group approached them, made up of elves. Some were from Mirkwood to see their Prince off but most were from Rivendell. Arwen led the party towards them. Elrond at her side. He went straight to Gandalf to discuss their route so ine headed over to them to take part in the discussion. Aisling shared a down hearted glance with her father and then the two approched Arwen. She immediately pulled Aisling in tightly, "oh my sweet daughter, make sure no harm comes to you, I would not be able to bear it" she spoke in her native tongue and several tears escaped which Aragorn wiped away. Aisling was crying softly aswell knowing this could be the last time she ever saw her mother. Aragorn seeing Aisling wasn't going to speak, spoke for both of them, "we swear to you, we shall live to see the end of our quest and much longer." Arwen gave him an appreciated smile and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest to mount doom." As Elrond started speaking, Aisling and Aragorn left to stand with the rest of the fellowship, minus Frodo. As Aisling stopped at her side, ine gave Aisling's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You who travel with him no oath or bond is laid to go further than you wish. Farewell, hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, men and all free folk go with you" Elrond said loudly so all could hear.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer," said Gandalf. Frodo then appeared and started to walk towards their exit. Gandalf walked right behind him, then ine, Aisling, Gimli, Boromir, Merry and Pippin, Legolas, followed by Kathryn and Sam with Bill and then at the back was Aragorn.

Frodo then stopped, he looked up at Gandalf, "Mordor, is it left or right?" Gandalf leaned down slightly, "left."

ine suddenly had an idea, "right" she said, an evil smirk on her face. Aisling gave ine a confused look at first but when she saw the look on her face it became mirrored on hers.

"Oh yes, sorry, I ment right" quickly said Gandalf. ine and Aisling tried to not laugh, "Oh sorry, I ment left" ine told him. Gandalf gave her an unamused look but ine could see past it and saw humour in his eyes.

"Yes. Left, now let us be off."

Aisling and ine gave one last look at Arwen and some if their elvish friends. Then continued walking. Kathryn was in very happy where she was hearing all about Mirkwood previously known as Greenwood before darkness and Sauron covered the land, from Legolas. Sam was listening in aswell just as fascinated as Kathryn. Legolas even told them about of when he was a young elf and how he would play pranks on the cooks and his father and other elves with his brothers and sisters. They heard of his family and could see how much he loved them. Aragorn also added in a statement or a memory of when he was there into the conversation.

Boromir, Gimli and Aisling were all speaking of their past battles. It took both of them quite a while to actually believe Aisling about all her battles. But surprisingly they were both two shock (or just stupid) to do the math that should say she shouldn't have been born, let alone battle. Very few knew of her and her father having long life.

ine, Gandalf were telling Frodo about some of the adventures they had shared with Bilbo in better detail than he had ever heard before. Merry and Pippin were simply chatting and laughing amongst themselves, every now and then giving a complaint of hunger.

Gandalf had just gotten to part about a very nasty troll when ine heard loud laughter and giggles from near the back of the group. She looked over her shoulder to see Aragorn, Legolas, Sam and Kathryn all laughing at something one of them must have said. She couldn't help but smile widely at their happiness. Legolas laughing faltered a bit when he noticed the elleth's loving gaze over the hobbits that were still laughing away. It brought an amazed but also a pleased look to his face seeing how she cared for them and looked over them. He had seen her with them often in Rivendell and saw they looked up to her and must know her quite well. She cared for them as if the were her younger siblings or if they were her children.

The elves' eyes met and both got distracted and lost, looking at each other for several moments, which didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn and Gandalf who shared a knowing look. Frodo saw it too but just looked confused.

After many days of walking they finally found a good place to actually relax and train. They hadn't found much good places to camp for the nights previous but they had made do. Boromir took up training Merry and Pippin with their swords. Aragorn was sitting smoking his pipe watching and adding in pointers for the hobbits, Gandalf was aswell but a bit farther away nearer to Gimli. Legolas was next to ine, the back of their hands grazing against each others every few seconds, keeping look out for any trouble. Aisling was sitting alone watching the others, Kathryn was over with Sam helping cook some food and then going over to sit with Frodo.

Aisling looked around once more and decided to watch the hobbits. "2, 1, 5. Good!" came Boromir's voice along with the sound of swords clashing together. Aragorn then spoke up as he watched Boromir turn and start with Pippin, "move you feet." They weren't that bad, they were quite good actually. "You look good Pippin" said Merry cheerfully. "Thanks" replied Pippin.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion which I note they are not, I would say we are taking the long way round" came Gimli's gruff voice from a bit away from her. She didn't bother listening in any more and turned back to the training going on with Boromir, Merry and Pippin.

Aisling smirked as a thought came into her head, she was rather bored and she wanted to do something about it. She got up slowly and crept innocently towards Gandalf, Frodo and Sam saw her and guessed she was up to something. Aisling sharply grabbed the wizards hat and dashed away. Gandalf got to his feet quickly, "Bring that back you rascle!" he yelled after her as he followed her around. He tried repeatedly to hit her over the head with his staff but each time he just missed. She raced past her father grabbing his sword in the process. Then seemed to almost dance, rather silly, up to the hobbits who still held their swords in hand. She started singing, "Do you like my sword, sword, sword? My diamond sword, sword? You can not afford, ford, ford my diamond sword- "at that she was tackled by her father trying to get his sword back. Everyone was laughing at the display. Aisling got back to her feet and conitnued her singing still holding onto her father's sword. They were still following, Gandalf for his hat and Aragorn for his sword, she ruffled Merry and Pippin's hair causing them to join the chase. Then she pushed Legolas off his rock and into ine sending both elves tumbling to the ground, she then quickly snatched their bows from their backs and conitnued to run. Gimli joined on shortly after Aisling tugged on his beard and Merry and Pippin stole his axe!

Kathryn, Sam and Frodo were all laughing watching everyone chase eachother around. ine was able to get her bow and then went and sat with the still sitting three and was quickly and amazingly joined by Aisling. It seemed as no one in the fellowship who were all still chasing eachother around, noticed Aisling was no longer among them. They noticed Boromir running around aswell they all wondered how he got into it. Must have been Merry and Pippin. ine, Aisling and Kathryn randomly started singing "Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do" they conitnued singing the tune and it seemed to fit the chase seen rather well and only added to their amusement. (A.N. If you don't know what they are singing, its the benny hill theme song.) Finally the fellowship noticed the three singing and the other two laughing along, they stopped running grabbed their things all of them muttering away but all had smiles on their faces.

Boromir went back to training with the hobbits as did Aragorn. ine got back onto her feet and joined Legolas on keeping look out. All seemed alot more cheerful and comfortable around each other. Aisling's crazyness seemed to have done them some good.

Then Legolas' expression changed to concerned and confused. He rushed over and jumped up onto another rock across from them. He was looking up at the sky where a strange dark looking cloud was moving towards them. There was a loud yell from Pippin, it seemed Boromir had clipped him on the hand with his blade. Pippin dropped his sword in pain.

"Ah! Sorry!" cried Boromir desperatly. He bent down to help but Pippin chose then to get his revenge by kicking him in the shin. "Get him!" Merry swung the flat side of his sword into Boromir's leg, which caused him to cry out again and fall backwards onto the ground. Boromir was laughing and brought the two down with him. They practically tackled him yelling, "For the Shire!"

Then Sam's voice carried over their laughter looking in the same direction as ine and Legolas, "What is that?" Gimli answered, "nothing its just a wisp of cloud." Aisling got to her feet, her cheerfulness now gone from face, "I don't think so" she muttered. "Its moving fast" said Boromir from behind her, "against the wind." ine suddenly knew what they were she grabbed onto Legolas' sleeve and called out his name quietly, "Crebin from Dunland" he cried to the others. "HIDE!" yelled Aagorn and everyone started hiding or hiding their belongs to show no sign of them being their.

After grabbing their things and stashing them somewhere they all hid. Legolas had pulled ine under a bush next to a large, a bit away from the camp, it was barely big enough for the both of them and they were covered but could still see out. All in all it was quite a good hiding spot. Aisling was hiding with Kathryn and Sam. The three of them hidden in some bushes. Sam holding tight to Kathryn's slightly shivering hand.

The large bat like birds swoped over head and then left. All of the fellowship creeped out of their hidding spaces. ine and Legolas ran back towards the others, it was only there that they noticed they were holding each other's hands with their fingers laced. They didn't let go but stood close together and hid their entwined hands behind them. They shared a small smile and then looked back at the others

Kathryn, Sam and Aisling all came out. Aisling left them alone to go to her father and Frodo. Sam kept Kathryn tight to him, almost scared of letting her go. His arm was wrapped securly around her waist. Her head was softly placed on his shoulder as they waited for the others to speak.

Gandalf came out from his spot, "Spies from Saruman" he walked closer to them looking after the departing dark creatures, "The passage south is being watched" Everyone was looking at Gandalf expectantly, he looked to ine, "We must take the pass of Caradhras!" ine cried.

Aisling rolled her eyes at the thought of the snow-covered mountain, "oh joy!" 


	18. Chapter 16 Moria

The journey wasn't pleasant. Legolas and Áine didn't find it as bad as the others. Being elves they never felt the cold and their light footsteps caused them to walk on top of the snow. Once or twice Aisling called them out on it. "Hey, Áine, how come you get to walk on the snow with Princey-boy, while we have to suffer the cold?" came Aisling's voice. Make that three times. Áine just turned while walking, "As I have said many times before Ash, you are just jealous" she said with an evil grin. Aisling scowled playfully, "And as I have said, why would I be jealous of pointy ears?" This caused most to laugh, but it wasn't as light-heartening as normal as mostly everyone's' teeth were chattering with the cold. "Because," Áine started, turning around and continued walking, "pointy ears are awesome!" Kathryn though cold, couldn't help but agree, she did in fact have pointy ears, "Yeah!" The rest of the fellowship were rather confused until Boromir asked the question that was going around in all their heads, "what's 'awesome'?" This made the three girls stop in there places. They shared a few looks with each other and then looked to Boromir, Áine answered, "can't remember, it was something good anyway!" With that they continued walking, every now and then someone would speak up breaking the silence that was only filled with the sound of the wind and chattering teeth.

Everything was going as good as expected, the hobbits tripping a couple of times, until Frodo fell and rolling down the hill only to be stopped by Aragorn and Aisling, who had been taking up the rear of the group. "Frodo!" called Aragorn, attracting the attention of everyone else. Áine had spun around at the sound of Frodo falling and had placed her hand on Legolas' arm to grab his attention. Frodo was helped to his feet by the two rangers and brushed himself off. He then started looking for his chain around his neck but found nothing. He looked up and started looking around for it. He spotted it, but as he did so did someone else.

Boromir lifted up the chain and stared at the golden ring of power, greedily. Áine and Aisling's hands instinctively went to the hilt of their swords, as did Aragorn's. Everyone's eyes were settled on Boromir, "Boromir," came the calm voice of Aragorn. "It is a strange faith that we should suffer so much fear and doubt" muttered Boromir, even though he said it no louder than a whisper all heard him. "And only a little thing. Such a little thing." All of the fellowship watched Boromir dangerously, ready to jump in at any moment. Boromir's hand started to snake up towards the Ring but Aragorn's voice pulled him out of his trance.

"Boromir!" Boromir's head snapped up as Aragorn called out to him. "Give the Ring to Frodo" stated Aisling, her voice and face emotionless. Boromir stepped forward and stretched out the hand holding the chain. "As you wish," he said as Frodo quickly snatched it back and thrust the chain around his neck. "I care not" Boromir said as he ruffled up Frodo's hair as though he were a child. Boromir walked away from the three and everyone relaxed.

* * *

><p>Nearly everyone was waist deep in snow. Kathryn was on Aisling's back, Aragorn had Frodo and Sam pressed against his sides trying to keep them warm, Boromir was doing the same with Merry and Pippin. Gandalf was in the lead, digging his way through the snow. Áine and Legolas were at the back keeping an eye on everyone. Legolas took hold of Áine's hand keeping her close to him and led her up past the others. They both listened carefully, both hearing a familiar, cruel voice in the air. "There is a fell voice on the air" said Legolas. Áine spun sharply, the person who the voice belonged to clicked in her mind, "Gandalf!" she cried. "Its Saruman!" They all cried out and tried to shelter themselves as rocks and snow came down covering them. Legolas never let go of Áine's hand and pulled her tight against his chest. Aisling was against the cliff wall trying to protect herself and Kathryn from harm. "He is trying to bring down the mountain!" yelled Aragorn. "Gandalf" cried Aisling, "we must turn back!" Gandalf then turned away and all watched and listened as he tried his best to calm the mountain. It was no use.<p>

Suddenly a loud crash came from above. They all shoot their heads up in the direction of the sound only to see a large avalanche heading towards them. Kathryn gave a loud, high pitched scream but was quickly muffled as they were all submerged in the snow. Legolas was the first to break free of their frozen cage pulling Áine up beside him, wrapping his arm tighter around her, just to reassure himself that she was there. Then everyone else popped up around each other. When Kathryn didn't bury away right away, Sam started calling for her desperately, when she appeared he pulled her tightly to him and even with the cold wind you could see a slight redness on her cheeks. "We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" called out Boromir. Aragorn quickly shut down his idea, "the Gap of Rohan brings us too close to Isengard."

Gimli then decided to give an input, "We cannot pass over the mountain," Áine knew exactly what he was suggesting, sharing a look with Gandalf it was clear he knew as well. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Áine had only entered Moria once with Gandalf and Bilbo and had never set foot there again. She could sense the power and anger of the creature hiding below. She, as an elf, hated being underground but when a dark omen such as that present with them, hidden somewhere amongst the caves, made it all the worse. Gandalf's voice then came, emotionless and still, "let the Ringbearer decide."

All waited for Frodo's decision. Áine couldn't help but fear the Mines, knowing they would end up inside them. Legolas sensing her fear, pressed his lips to her temple. She looked at him in surprise out of the corner of her eye, he was watching her worriedly. She gave him a reassuring smile before turning back in time to hear Frodo say, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

* * *

><p><strong>Áine's pov.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We had been walking for quite some time. I was just glad to see that the hobbits were no longer shaking with the cold. Finally we reached our destination. The one I so happened to be dreading. "The walls of Moria" gasped Gimli in awe. I just rolled my eyes, I really didn't understand how they could love being underground. No trees, no fresh air, no bird song, I wouldn't be able to live. As we ventured on Gandalf then started looking for the entrance, which meant feeling along the walls and hoping to get lucky. I just hoped he had a good enough memory to remember where the door actually was because I never paid attention to our journey to Moria.

I then looked up as Gimli started speaking, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." I stopped to think, didn't everyone already know that. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if the secret is forgotten," Gandalf said amused. "Why am I not surprised?" Legolas whispered into my ear, causing me to laugh quietly along with him. Gimli must have figured out what we were laughing about quietly with each other and started muttering about, "ruddy, lovey-dovey elves" which caused me to go bright red and I blocked my now blushing face with the strands of hair that had come out of my plait but this plan was ruined when Legolas reached forward and moved my hair behind my ear, his fingers grazing the tip of my right ear, causing my eyes to close in pleasure. When my eyes once again opened I saw a proud and confident smirk on his face. I just smiled.

Gandalf put his hand against the wall, I heard him say, "it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." With that, the clouds seemed to open, and the moon shone down causing the light to reflect off the door so it was now glowing blue. Gandalf seemed rather proud of himself and his smirk made me smile. It was good to see him not so tense. "It reads," Gandalf said, "the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter." "What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asked. "Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf answered. Gandalf appeared to have forgotten the password as when he tried nothing happened.

I walked over to the hobbits. Kathryn was snuggled up to Sam her eyes half open. I smiled softly at her, she looked so tired. I patted Sam's shoulder softly. Merry and Pippin were digging around among the pebbles and rocks trying to find good ones to skip along the water. I wrapped my arms around Frodo's shoulders and gave him a squeeze and placed a kiss on his head. He grinned up at me, thankful for the gesture of comfort. Letting him go I looked around to see Aisling sitting with her father, the two of them talking together softly. I couldn't help but think that they never got that much time together, especially to just talk. Legolas stood over by some of the trees, or what I thought were trees.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his bicep. He looked over his shoulder and the corner of his lips turned up in a soft smile. "They look almost dead" I said as my hand grazed across the bark of the tree in front of us. "I know" was all I was given. I looked up into his eyes and saw the sadness in them. He was a woodland elf. I knew he preferred to be near wildlife, didn't all elves. All my people had already sailed, well not sailed but they travelled to Valinor. My family had wished for me to come with them but I felt it wasn't my time. So I stayed. I had been young, too young to look after myself and so I was taken in by one of my mother's close friends.

"You miss your home, don't you?" I asked him, already know ing the answer. Legolas turned so he was facing and leaned back so his back was against the tree. He nodded, "yes, I miss it very much." I stepped a bit closer, "from what you have said, it sounds beautiful." He reached his hand up and placed it on my cheek, his fingers caressing my face, "yes it is very beautiful." I wasn't so sure if he was talking of his home now but I continued, "I hope I will get to see it one day." He smiled happily, his whole face brightening. "I hope I can bring you there myself" he said. "I would like that, I would like that very much."

Just then Gandalf seemed to give up trying his many passwords. Aragorn and Sam had just said farewell to Bill and now he was approaching the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, who were skipping stones across the water. He quickly put a stop to it. I watched as Gandalf removed his hat and slumped down beside Frodo. I walked over to Aisling and muttered in her ear, "he better put that hat back on or he will lose it. Again" I said, causing her to cover her mouth with her hand to stop a laugh escaping. Everyone except for Gandalf were staring at the water, so we did too. It was moving and I didn't trust it. I had a strange feeling that we were being watched.

Frodo stood up and approached the doors, "speak 'friend' and enter" he then called out to everyone, "what's the elvish word for friend?" As one Aisling, Áine and Gandalf answered, "_Mellon_." Our attention was sharply pulled away from the invested waters to the now opening doors. I never thought I would feel so relieved to see those doors open. Everyone got to their feet and Gandalf went in first, then Legolas and myself, followed by Gimli and Aisling, then the hobbits and lastly Aragorn and Boromir. I was already starting to feel claustrophobic. The feeling of no air and I felt as though I was caged in. I pushed those thoughts back and continued on forward.

"So Master and Lady Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves," Gimli boasted to us. I shook my head at him and I'm quite certain I saw Legolas roll his eyes at him. "Roaring fires! Moult Beer! Red meat off the bone!" I shared a look with Legolas, he had the same look of displeasure in his eyes as I did. "Gimli, this isn't my first visit to Moria" I told him matter-of-factly. This made him look up at me shocked, "you? Here? Really?" he asked. Gandalf was the one who answered him. "Yes, I, myself was with her, she didn't seem to enjoy it that much." Gandalf then had his staff glow within the darkness, giving us a bit of light. "This is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine" continued Gimli, as though Gandalf and I hadn't spoken. I had walked up beside Gandalf but I froze at the sight before me. There was a large staircase. Littered across them were many bodies and skeletons. "A Mine" Gimli repeated, saying it as though it was laughable. Gimli seemed to be the only one not to notice the bodies. Boromir appeared to have noticed as he then said, "This is no mine." I turned to look at him, Aisling was standing next to him.

Aisling finished what Boromir was saying, "Its a tomb." I couldn't agree with them more.

Gimli started crying and yelling in anger and pain at the sight. I heard gasps from the hobbits and a cry from Kathryn. I rushed back to them. Kathryn had tripped over one of the bodies, causing her to cry out. I didn't blame her, if I had tripped over a dead body not knowing it to be there and then falling among hundreds more I would have screamed too. I helped her back to her feet with the aid of Sam. At that moment Legolas removed an arrow from one of the deceased. Inspecting it. I rushed over to him and he spun to look at me. "Goblins." The two of us quickly readied our bows, the rest of the fellowship taking hold of their swords. Boromir then spoke up, "We make for the gap of Rohan" I liked the sound of that idea. "We should never have come here." We then started backing up towards the doors. "Get out! Get Out!" cried Boromir. As we were moving back we heard yells from the hobbits.

Turning sharply on my heels I saw Frodo being dragged by what looked to be a tentacle coming from the murky water. "ÁINE!" Came Sam's cry. I rushed forward as he also called for Aragorn using his ranger name, Strider. I placed my bow back on my back and unsheathed my sword and started slashing at the creature. Sam and I cut the tentacle and it disappeared into the water for a second before reappearing this time with several more arms. It quickly snatched up Frodo, using its other arms to push us back. Aragorn and Boromir had quickly started attacking it, along with Aisling. Legolas was firing arrows at it. Sheathing my sword once again. I grabbed my bow and stood close to the waters edge and started firing. Then the creature brought Frodo into the middle of the lake and then the body of the monster emerged. My eyes widened slightly at the sight. Aisling and Aragorn slashed the tentacle holding Frodo and Boromir caught him the same time I fired an arrow that went straight into the creatures far eye. I smirked slightly as the creature seemed to coil up a bit. "Into the Mines!" Came Gandalf's voice throughout the fighting. Aisling grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. A tentacle reached out for us but Legolas quickly shot at it halting its attack.

We ran inside quick as lightning, the creature has followed us and had caused the entrance to collapse. Rocks after rocks fell behind us causing us to keep moving. Finally it stopped and so did we. I could still see thankfully with my elvish sight. I watched as Legolas spun around to look at me, he mouthed, 'Are you alright?' I smiled reassuringly at him and nodded. "We now have no choice" came Gandalf's voice, a bright light suddenly appeared from where the voice had sounded. "We now must face the dark depths of Moria." Aisling, who was still at my side laughed out loud. Looking at her and think back over what had just happened joined in and she held up a hand for me to hit. We gave each other a high-5 still laughing as we did. I was quite certain everyone was looking at us funny. "That was a rush!" boomed Aisling, her voice echoing off the walls. Gandalf came up and hit her and the back of the head with his staff, "be quiet" he grumbled, then repeated the action with myself. "What was that for?" I asked him, quite annoyed as I now had a dull throbbing on the back of my head. Aisling was rubbing her head, her face scrud up in pain.

The grey wizard shrugged, "I felt like it." I walked of with Aisling both of us grumbling away, "Oh, I'll tell you what I feel like."

Aisling started giggling away to herself, "I'm quite certain whatever you want to do involves Princey back there." I poked her sharply in the ribs causing her flinch and glare at me. I just smiled and then said "no actually, it involves his beloved pointy hat and Nessie out there." Aisling laughed louder and this time I joined both of us imagining our revenge on Gandalf. "Wait, Nessie?" Aisling asked me. I stopped, my brow scrunched together trying to remember, "I don't know, just seemed to be a good name."

Gandalf, ignoring our episode from before, "Be on your guard, there are older and fouler dangers than Orcs in the deep places of the world." I leaned down to whisper to Kathryn, Aisling also leaned down to hear. "That's one way to motivate them," causing Kathryn and Aisling to laugh silently but I was only glad it picked up their spirits. I noticed the other hobbits were also smiling a little so I guess they heard as well. I sent them a wink before heading up front to Legolas and Gandalf. "Its a four day journey to the other side," Gandalf called out, "don't I know it" I muttered, remembering last time. Gandalf smiled over at me, which I returned. "Let us hope we go unnoticed."

Like Legolas, I kept my bow in hand at all times and unlike the rest of the group, we had no trouble over the uneven and rocky ground. We had to at nearly all times to walk in single file as the paths were so narrow. At one point Gandalf stopped, "the wealth of the dwarves was not in gold or jewels, but in mithril." We all looked down into a large dug cavern below. It went on for miles but it looked as though no dwarf had set foot there for quite some time. Gandalf then continued walking as he said, "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." I thought back to that time, my hand went to my waist where my black sword lay. All thought it to be elvish make and thats what I normally told. But truly it was a rare black mithril. Thorin had also gifted it to me, he and many of the dwarves had taken a liking to me when they discovered I was a female warrior. I may have been an elf but that didn't stop them. "That was a kingly gift!" exclaimed Gimli. "And of course, Áine has her sword" added Gandalf slyly. I groaned as everyone turned to look at me. "Yes, Thorin gave me a sword of black mithril, it shall never break and shall never scratch

and no matter what it hits it will damage no matter the armour worn," I said proudly. Gimli stared at my sword in awe. Black Mithril could no longer be found and hadn't been seen for many years. Gandalf then continued, "yes, I never told Bilbo but that shirt was worth more then the value of the Shire." I thought for second, "now that I think about it, neither did I" I shared a look with Gandalf, we both shrugged and then both looked ahead again.

We slowly climbed up a steep staircase and then came to a stop. "I have no memory of this place" muttered Gandalf. We all looked to him in shock. "I told you he would get us lost" I said as I went and sat down. "Well do you know the way out?" asked Boromir hotly. I sent him a glare before answering, "I never liked the mines, I'm an elf I like being above ground. I have been here once any other times Gandalf came I declined quickly." Boromir just threw his hands in the air and walked away. He was starting to get on my nerves.

**3rd person  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Aisling sat over with her father and Boromir, both of them smoking a pipe. Aisling had picked up the habit over the years. Merry and Pippin were bantering back and forth until Pippin finally said, "Merry, I'm hungry" this caused the three girls present to all snort in amusement. Frodo looked around at hearing sound from below. He spotted a strange creature and not knowing what to do dashed up to where Gandalf was sitting. "There's something down there" he whispered. Gandalf didn't seem to phased by this. Actually, it was almost as though he hadn't heard. "Its Gollum" Frodo must have recognised the name as he repeated it quietly to himself. "He's been following us for three days" added Gandalf. While Frodo and Gandalf spoke, Áine sat with Legolas and Gimli. Gimli had Áine's sword in his hands and was staring at as though it was a gift from the Valar. Legolas and Áine just watched him amused as he practically worshiped the blade. They left him alone with the sword for a while and continued with their own conversation. "Tell me about your family" she asked him, more like commanded, but he did as asked. **(A.N. All I say about his family is made up)** "I have my parents of course, my mother sailed around 900 years ago, so I miss her, my father who is King always tried to make time for my siblings and I, he was good father" Áine smiled at that. She could understand the not knowing his mother part. "I have three brothers and sisters, all younger. There is Karena and Kariel they are twins and the youngest, they were born just before mother sailed but she left them here with my father"

he seemed to be lost in though but Áine just waited for him to carry on. "My brother, Trandien is around 700 years younger than myself, when father couldn't look after them or was busy I cared for them. I knew I could get someone else to but they were family and I felt it was my responsibility." At that point Legolas turned to her, "now you, tell me? What is your family like?"

Gimli had come to join the conversation and had handed back Áine's sword. Áine trying to think of something to say was saved by Gandalf calling out, "huh, its that way!" Everyone spun to look in the direction he was pointing. "He's remembered" yelled out Merry as he got to his feet. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here" said Gandalf casually to him. Aisling went up and placed a hand on Merry's shoulder, "if in doubt, Meridoc, always follow your nose." And the fellowship made their way, Gandalf in the lead.

They walked onwards, it was still pretty dark even though they had Gandalf's staff lit. As they came into a larger area Gandalf muttered, "let me risk a bit more light" and with that the crystal on his staff bloomed into a bright white light. A look of awe and amazement appeared on all those presents faces. The sight was truly a wonder. "Behold the great realm in Dwarf city of Dwarodelf." There were high pillars that they guessed reached the ceiling but as they couldn't see the ceiling they weren't sure. "Now there's an eye-opener, no mistake" said Sam. They continued on, each member fascinated by the passage.

They were all walking in silence until Gimli spotted a room, thats door was open and there was a small beam of light. He cried out and then rushed in its direction. Gandalf called after him but he was ignored by the dwarf. The fellowship followed him inside the room to see Gimli kneeling in front of a stone coffin. The beam of light was shining down on it. He had his head down in despair and was crying. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria" said Gandalf solemnly. Aisling and Áine walked forward and placed a hand each on Gimli's shoulders. "He is dead then, it is as I feared" said Gandalf seriously. Áine stepped away from Gimli and went and stood at Gandalf's side. They shared a look and seemed to be having a silent conversation. Áine spotted a book in the arms of a nearby corpse. She smiled at Pippin before she reached down and picked it up. She opened it and read through some of it. Her eyes widened in shock and in flash had her arms stretched out to Gandalf to take it. He did and opened it once more. He handed his hat to Pippin, along with his staff.

Legolas stepped closer to Aragorn, his eyes darting between Áine and Gandalf, "we must move on, we can not linger." Áine walked back over to Aisling and they shared a worrisome look. Kathryn tip-toed over to them. Áine wrapped an arm around Kathryn's shoulders and Kathryn leaned back against the elleth.

"_They have taken the bridge and the second hall"_ came Gandalf's voice as he read allowed from the book, everyone looked to him. All were silent as he read on.

"_we have bared the gates, but we cannot hold them for long."_

Boromir stepped up and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder like Aisling and Áine had done previously. Áine gripped Kathryn tighter the further in Gandalf read. Aisling was tense next to them and had gripped onto Áine's cloak.

"_The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep."_

Gandalf turned the page. Pippin was slowly walking backward unnoticed by everyone else around him. He was getting closer to a well where the skeleton of a dwarf still sat.

"_We cannot get out. A shadow moves through the dark. We cannot get out."_

Pippin had now turned and seen the skeleton. There was an arrow sticking out and he reached forward and lightly twisted it.

"_They are coming"_

**CRASH!** The head of the skeleton came detached from the bady and fell down into the well crashing against the walls as it went. The body then leaned backwards and followed also causing more booming and banging as it went, then followed a large metal chain and lastly a large bucket. The crashing seemed to ring throughout the halls, caverns and caves. All had turned to stare in Pippin's direction.

After the noise had passed, there was complete silence. They all waited to see if any noise of approach was going to happen, there wasn't. Everyone seemed to relax a bit. Gandalf raced towards Pippin, "Fool of a Took" he exclaimed as he shut the book. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Everyone was slightly shocked at this statement but not as surprised as they were when someone else spoke. "Gandalf!" came Áine's voice, but it didn't sound like hers. All turned to look at her, eyes wide. "Never let me hear you say something like that again," her voice was filled with rage and she sounded vicious. Her eyes no longer held that warmth and kindness. Now they were cold and hard and staring daggers at the Grey Wizard. No one bar Gandalf had heard Áine use such a tone. Áine had always been calm and light-hearted but this was a new side, one they had yet to see more of. Gandalf looked away, no longer being able to hold her glare and seemed rather guilty at his previous actions.

It looked as though Áine was about to say more and she was starting to walk in Pippin's direction, when she froze. Her eyes widening in terror. Legolas did as well and stepped forward to stand at her side. Gandalf turned around slowly to look down at the well. Pippin turned too, looking horrified. They could now all hear it, loud and clear.

_The Drums. The Drums in the Deep._

They heard strange cries. "Orcs!" yelled Legolas to the others. Boromir ran to the door and was just able to dodge an arrow. Aragorn threw his torch on the ground and shouted back at the hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Kathryn rushed from where she had been standing beside Aisling now that Áine had moved away and ran to Sam and Frodo. The other hobbits had unsheathed their swords so she did aswell, readying herself for the fight that was certain to take place.

Áine and Legolas had prepared their bows and Aragorn had rushed to help Boromir bar the door. Boromir then presented them all with a _'huge' _problem. "They have a cave troll" he said almost casually. "Oh lovely" said Aisling as she went to help them. "Hey Áine! Think we've crossed paths with this one?" the blond woman called back to her friend. The elleth shrugged, "hard to know, met so many" she called back with a sarcastic laugh. The woman turned back to help her father and friend with the door.

Legolas went and threw several axes for them to use and then they all quickly retreated to get into position. Legolas and Áine went a bit ahead of the group with their bows. Frodo, who was standing among the rest of the hobbits, held his now glowing blue sword at the ready. Kathryn couldn't help but notice that her dagger which lay at her waist as it always did in case of emergences, was glowing as well.

Gimli had climbed up on top of his cousin's grave and cried, "let them come, there is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!" Aragorn had taken position next Áine his bow also out and had an arrow aimed to fire.

Legolas was the first to fire, not long followed by Áine. The two had shoot through gaps in the door that were being created by the orcs on the other side. Aragorn quickly joined in but around two seconds after he shot his first arrow the doors were thrown off their hinges. The three continued to shoot arrow after arrow into the army of creatures. It wasn't long before the orcs reached them and they had to start fighting close up.

The hobbits and Gandalf quickly joined in. All except the elves were using swords to slash and kill their enemies. Áine and Legolas stood back to back shooting arrows into the crowd of evil creatures. Then suddenly a loud thudding noise appeared in the distance. It got louder and then SMASH! The wall where the door had once been was broken down. There stood the cave troll. It was ugly as they expected it to be, if not more. Legolas shot an arrow at it. Aisling, who had somehow ended up at Áine's side asked, "does it ring any bells?" Áine held up her hand meaning for Aisling to wait a moment. When it tried to crush Sam several times, Áine nodded, "yeah, I think so. Lets test that theory." Áine took an arrow and aimed at the troll. It hit straight in the back of the head and embedded itself into the trolls skull but not far enough to actually do anything more than annoy and hurt it. The creature turned and roared at them. It then stopped and seemed to be taking a good look at the two. Aisling and Áine shared a look before looking back at the troll. Out of nowhere, the troll charged at them, swing its club. "Yep! It remembers us!" cried Aisling as though it was a good thing. Boromir then took hold of the chain but the troll spotted him and then swung its chain, sending Boromir into the stone wall, "uh, that looked like it hurt" winced Aisling. Áine slashed a few orcs that were trying to kill them then turned to her human friend, "ya' think?" she cried.

The two continued killing orcs and Kathryn made her way over to them believing she would have a better chance of surviving being with them. They watched as Gimli faced the troll and then Áine pointed out Legolas shooting two arrows at once at the troll. "That's hot" she commented. Aisling rolled her eyes and yelled, "oh, just go help Princey-boy over there." Áine rushed off, sheathing her sword and grabbing her bow, shooting as she ran. At one point, she had to jump up onto an orc's shoulder and flip off the wall. She heard Aisling's voice from across the hall, "show-off!"

Áine helped Legolas get rid of a couple of orcs that had made their way up to him. Then the troll spotted them and started swing his chain around at them. The chain wrapped around a pillar that was next to Legolas. He seemed to have gotten an idea as he ran up the chain and onto the troll's head. I stared in shock and amazement at him. "You, Prince Legolas, are insane!" the elleth yelled. He took an arrow from his quiver and quickly aimed in between the troll's eyes. He then jumped down and looked up at her with a smirk and said, "thought you liked it?" Áine gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me'. "Uh, YEAH!" She cried as she jumped down off the ledge into a barrel roll, her legs straight up in the air as she rolled across her back, looking very impressive. She ended up back on her feet next to him. "It was amazing!" she told him before the two had to turn back to back once more and continued fighting. Áine as she fought noticed Sam hitting orcs with a frying pan, it was pretty effective. He looked up at her and called out, "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" She laughed and fought on.

At that moment. Pippin, Merry and Frodo had all been running when the troll spotted them and aimed a swing at them with its gigantic club. They jumped to dodge it but Frodo ended up separated from the other two. "Frodo!" cried Aragorn. Hearing her father's yell for the hobbit, Aisling spun to see the troll searching for Frodo behind a pillar, the pillar Frodo was hiding behind. Kathryn was still at her side fighting and had also heard the call and saw her friend in trouble.

The troll not seeing Frodo went to the other side, Frodo moved in the opposite direction. He troll may not have been able to see him but he could definitely smell him. Frodo moved back in the other direction a bit when the troll disappeared. He relaxed a little but then the troll reappeared, roaring at him and taking him off guard. He crawled into the corner but the troll grabbed him and pulled him forward. He cried for Aragorn, Áine and Aisling. Áine was still surrounded but Aisling and Aragorn had started making their way to him.

Aragorn and Aisling jumped in front of Frodo and jammed a spear into the troll and Merry and Pippin started lobbing rocks and stones at it. Aragorn and Aisling were then sent flying off into the far wall by the troll. Neither moving. Áine killed a few more orcs and rushed to help but the troll put a stop to that by swinging the large spear he now had in hand and smashing it across her face. There was a loud snap. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide and her body unmoving. Frodo cried out in terror and despair at the sight. He tried to rush to her side but the troll blocked him and knocked him back into the corner, where he sent the fatal blow. The spear right into his stomach. None of the fellowship had seen Aragorn or Aisling go unconscious nor witnessed Áine fall but they heard the cried of Frodo and saw him with the spear through him.

Seeing Frodo, Merry and Pippin threw themselves from their place on the ledge and attacked the troll. Aragorn and Aisling returned to their feet and joined back in. The fight continued against the troll. Legolas sent a final arrow at it and then it fell. They then all rushed to Frodo's side, none noticing them body of the female elleth hidden under the rubble. Aragorn rolled Frodo over only to find him breathing. "He's alive" breathed Sam. Frodo sat up and looked around at them, "I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Aragorn looked him over, "You should be dead," he said in amazement, "that spear would have squired a wild boar." Gandalf then slowly stepped up, "I think theres more to this than meets the eye" he exclaimed. Frodo pulled back his shirt to reveal the shirt of mithril underneath. "Mithril! Your full of surprises master Baggins" said Gimli. Gandalf then looked towards the entrance, "To the bridge of Kazadhum."

They were about to leave, when Gandalf spun, checking everyone. "Something is wrong" he whispered. Frodo gulped remembering what happened and noticed _she_ wasn't there. Gandalf then asked, "where's Áine?" Everyone froze. They all turned sharply and searched the room. No one could see her, until Frodo croaked out, "she is over there, she tried to help me" they all looked to Frodo. Gandalf ran over and seeing the body, fell backwards onto the ground with a cry of agony at the sight of his friend. Frodo looked around. He saw tears in everyone's eyes. Aisling had turned into her father's chest and was crying. Showing weakness for the first time. Kathryn was in a similar position with Sam. What surprised him though was Legolas falling to his knees in despair, his head in his hands. Gandalf got to his feet, wiping away tears before turning away from everyone and marching on. "We must continue" he cried out furiously. The elleth's death had taken a toll on him, a big one. Aragorn still holding Aisling stepped forward and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder but it was shaken off.

Legolas also got to his feet. His eyes now were also hard and cold, his posture tense and he looked rather pale. He spun and followed after Gandalf. The others soon followed. Aisling and Kathryn stood together. They both looked back into the room at the body of their fallen friend. Tears still streaming down their faces, they fled after the others. Not daring to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming now did?! I didn't tell anyone about that, as it just popped into my head while I was writing!<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, not Áine dying obviously, but everything else. Tell me what you think. Review nicely please! I hope you liked the extra long chapter!  
>Love,<strong>

**Áine!(back from the dead, BOO!)**


	19. Chapter 17 The Fall and Lothlorien

They all fled the chamber, none daring to look back, most still with traces of tear tracks on their faces. Gandalf led them through the halls as they were chased by hundreds of goblins, growing closer each second. They were all still armed and ready but all were broken hearted and afraid, if an elf warrior could die here, so could any of them.

The screaming and yelling of the army of goblins reached their ears, they were coming in from everywhere. They were surrounded. Hey continued running as goblins crawled along the collumns and walls. It wasn't long before they were closely surrounded and were huddled together, weapons at the ready. There was no where else to go.

The goblins suddenly froze in fear. A loud bomming noise came from the other end of the corridor. They all turned to see the hall blazing in light as though it were a light in flame. Aisling and Kathryn also noticed and were frozen in Aisling, Kathryn didn't know what was coming but she could tell it wasn't good. Aisling on the other hand was practically shaking in fear. She had heard tell of the creature but never thought she would ever cross paths with it. This one journey through the mines had changed Aisling imensly. She had lost a close friend who had looked after her her whole life and now she was facing one of the most dangerous creature throughout all of Middle Earth.

The goblins fled the scene in a flash. Gimli laughed in triumph thinking they had won. Boromir's whisper came from beside Aisling, "what is this new devilry?" All went silent as they waited for Gandalf to answer. His voice came out low and dark, "A balrog, a demon of the ancient world." Kathryn and Frodo shared a look of terror. They had heard tell of balrogs from Bilbo. Aisling griped Kathryn's shoulder tightly, holding it like it were a life-line. "This is a foe beyond any of you," says Gandalf. "Do we have a plan?" asked Merry. No one spoke so Aisling did, "Yeah," this caused all to look at her confused. "Basically, RUN!"

They were all running for their lifes, looking back every few moments to see if the creature was getting any closer. Boromir ran ahead and down a staircase the others following close behind. Legolas ran into Boromir's back when he came to a stop. The others gathered together to see the stairs fell away. They could see the bridge and so they quickly turned in its direction and travelled down another set of stairs. There was a gap in the stairs and Legolas lept across first. He called out for Gandalf who quickly jumped across to his side. Arrows started flying in their direction. Goblins were hidden in the walls and shooting at them. An arrow lodged itself into Aisling's leg. She cried out but cut herself off quickly by placing her hand over her mouth to stiffle her scream.

Legolas reacted by aiming an arrow at one of the goblins. His aim was true and hit the goblin in its forehead, killing it and causing it to fall off it's ledge into the caverns below. Boromir wrapped his arms around Merry and Pippin then leaped across the gap but only caused it to get larger, making it more difficult for the last few left standing there. Legolas continued to shoot as Aragorn turned, grabbing Sam and throwing him across into the arms of Boromir. He smiled down at Kathryn before lifting her up and passing her across. Legolas caught her and smiled sadly down at her. Kathryn didn't know what compelled her to say it but she felt she should, Áine and Legolas had always been close. She could see it in the way they had looked at each other. But they had been ripped apart by fate, far to soon. "I'm sorry we couldn't save her." Legolas tightened his hold on her shoulder slightly just barley noticable and his eyes glazed over.

He sharply shut his eyes and looked away, then when he looked back his eyes were slightly darker and he went back to helping Aragorn get Gimli across to them. Kathryn idn't understand what the elf was going through but she knew that if she lost Sam she would be heart-broken. Gimli had refused Aragorn's help and had tried to jump over on his own. He almost fell beck but Legolas acted quickly and grabbed Gimli's beard, "Not the beard!" he cried but his cries were ignored as Legolas pulled him to safety.

The gap once again got bigger and this time Aragorn barley made it up in time after tossing Frodo up. Then the loud thuds of the Balrog came from the corridor and the rocks conitnued to break away. Rocks knocked away the path back up and so they had no where to go. "Frodo!" cried Kathryn in panic for her friend. The stairs where the ranger and hobbit were standing had started to give way and was falling back. Aisling seeing this happening yelled, "ADAR!" calling for her father. Aragorn pushed Frodo's weight forward slightly and they leaned in their direction. Aisling and Legolas caught Aragorn as he landed and helped him to his feet. Frodo had been looked after and they dashed off down the staircase.

They were now surrounded in fire as they reached the bridge, "Over the Bridge! Fly!" called out Gandalf. They did as ordered and ran across. Aisling stayed behind to try and talk some sense into Gandalf. "You can't fight it alone" she said desprately. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to, but the only other who could have is no longer with us" Gandalf replied sollomly. Aisling was slightly shocked when she saw several tears escaping his eyes, he smiled to her, "but I'm certain, she is with us. Now FLY!" Aisling ran and left Gandalf there on his own. She didn't want to but she knew she had to.

Gandalf turned to face the flames, high as the ceiling, moments before the Balrog appeared before him. It stood tall and menacing cover in flames and ash. It had horns that curved and it glared down at the Grey Wizard standing before it. It's eyes seemed to be mad of fire as it roared loudly.

Gandlaf noticing the others hadn't crossed the bridge yet but were waiting for him. He ran at them and they crossed the bridge not mising a beat as they did. Legolas was just ahead of Gandalf and he was pulled back slightly by the wizard. "Don't let the grief consume you, young Prince, she wouldn't want you to join her in the halls of Mandos so soon" Gandalf ordered him sternly. Legolas gave him a look of confusion, "how did you-" he wasn't able o finish his question before gandalf replied, "It wasn't hard to tell by they way you talked to each other and how you looked at her." Legolas nodded and then Gandalf pushed him on.

Gandalf turned to face the Balrog once again and this time he didn't follow the others. He pulled his staff and sword together determined and ready to face the firey foe. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor!" Gandalf shouted, bringing his sword and staff up together, "The Dark Fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"A sphere of white light appeared around him protecting hi as the sword of fire of the balrog came down on sphere disappeared and he said, "go back to the shadow!" The wipe was about to come down on him but once again Gandalf brought his staff and sword together his voice bomming and bouncing off the walls, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" As he finished, he brought his staff down onto the stone below his feet, a blinding white light enveloped them. The balrog stepped towards Gandalf, it's arm raised as it did. Fortunately, the rock beneath it fell away and the balrog followed the crumpling rock.

Gandalf had turned to make his way towards them but the wipe once again appeared and wrapped itself around hif ankle, pulling him back and causing him to afll on his front and be dragged back to the edge. They all cried out for him and Gandalf tried to climb up but it was hopeless. "Fly you fools!" he said to them before he let go and slipped into the caverns after the creature of shadow and flame. Aisling picked up Kathryn who was in shock at what she had just witnessed, as they all were. Boromir had had to pick up Frodo into his arms to get him outside. Frodo continued to scream in despair. Aragorn was the last of the fellowship to leave.

They made their way out into the light and finally the all collapsed and let their emotions show. The events of the past few hours finally were processed and they all couldn't stop themselves from cryng out. Wether it be silent or loudly. Gimli was with Boromir, Merry and Pippin were a couple of feet away, Pippin was lying on his side crying silently as Merry held him tightly. Sam sat alone his head in his hands. Legolas was standing away from the others trying to do as Gandalf asked, but it was pretty much impossible. "Legolas get them up" called Aragorn. Boromir and Aisling looked to him in shock. "Legolas?! You ask Legolas after all that?!" Half yelled, half whispered Aisling at her father. Aragorn looked to her in confusion, "what?" he asked quietly. Aisling sighed in exasperation, her father trully was blind. She then went on to hit her father across the back of the head. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn replied. "Look at them, they are grieving" cried Aisling. "Well we need to leave before we have to grieve for someone else" her father replied. "They don't cry loudly for attention, the cry silently as they can't stop" Aisling informed quielty. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn called out to them. Legolas slowly made his way over to them and help Merry and Pippin to his feet. Aragorn got Sam to his feet and then noticed that Frodo wasn't with them. "Frodo?" he called out for him. Aragorn noticed him walking away from the group, "Frodo!" The hobbit continued to ignore him. After Frodo had been brought back to the group they made their way to the forest surrounding Lothlorien.

Aisling had only been to Lothlórien once and it was a time she would never forget. The trees around them seemed to be glowing. It was absolutely beautiful. "Stay close, young hobbits, they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power," Gimli said, Aisling rolled her eyes at this. "All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." Aisling noticed Frodo had stopped walking and the other hobbits were looking at him worridly. Frodo was looking around frantically in search of something. It took her a moment to realise that Galadriel must be speaking with him in his mind. Aisling remembered the time Galadriel had spoken to her the first time. She recalled asking her, 'are you my concience?' there had been a silence for a few moments before she was answered, 'oh, Aisling, you really are your father's daughter.'

"Well this is one dwarf she won't insnare so easily!" muttered Gimli to the group, "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." At that moment a many bows and arrows were aimed at them from everywhere. A large gathering of blond elves stood surrounding them, bows at the ready. The leader looked them over, his eyes faltering on Legolas, who also had his bow aimed. The leader looked over them once again he seemed to be desperately looking for someone but they didn't seem to be there. Aisling shared a look with her father, it was obvious he had noticed it too. The elf seemed to have given up on his search as he sadly sighed and then collecting himself said, "That dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

They had been brought up on to a large platform with some of the elvish Guard and their leader. "_Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil_," Haldir said to Legolas warmly in their native tongue, nodding to him with respect. "_Our fellowship stands in your debt, __Haldir of Lothlórien_" Legolas answered. He then turned to the others and noticed Aragorn, _"Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us." _He then looked Aisling over, he narrowed his eyes slightly but there was a small smirk on his face, _"greetings to you aswell Haldir"_ she said cheekily. Gimli looked between the three,"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves, speak words we can understand!" he remarked. Haldir looked down at him, studying him closely, "we have not delt with dwarves since the dark days." Gimli took this as an offence as he replied, "Do you know what this dwarf says to that? **I spit upon your grave!**" changing to the dwarvish language. Haldir stiffened and Aragorn spun and gribbed Gimli's arm tightly, "that was not so courteous."

Haldir walked down the fellowship, looking over each member. He stopped at Frodo and exclaimed, "you bring great evil here," he then spun on Aragorn, "you can go no further."

Aragorn stood off with Haldir, trying to convince him to change his mind. Legolas stood near them keeping his eyes on their surroundings and their surrounding companions. The elf prince looked over his shoulder at Frodo who sat off by himself. Frodo was feeling guilty, he felt as though it were his fault they could not continue on to safety. The others looked over at the him aswell.

Boromir was sitting near him and turned to him, "Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor was Áine's, nor would they have you give up hope, you carry a heavy burden Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead," Boromir said.

At that moment, Aragorn had accidentally mentioned the deaths that had just come to pass among the fellowship. Haldir had frozen and demanded he tell him of the deaths, his manner had changed completely. Aragorn was certain he heard Haldir whisper to himself, _"Áine, you stupid child." _Aragorn looked at him in confusion, _"Áine? You knew her?" _By now Legolas had heard the tobic of conversation and was listening in closely, he flinched slightly at the past tense of 'knew' as did Haldir, Haldir also didn't miss Legolas' reaction. Haldir suddenly seemed to have made up his mind as he loudly called out, "You will follow me!"

They travelled on through the woods. Suddenly, Haldir and his elves all stopped. "Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth, Realm of Lord Celeborn, and of Galadriel Lady of Light," remarked Haldir as everyone looked over the realm of Lothlorien.

They journeyed up many staircases and across platforms that wond around trees. They passed many other elves who all regarded them curiously.

They came to a halt at a large platform at the bottom of a wide, elegant staircase. They all gathered together itno a group as they waited. Haldir standing off to the side. Then two figures that were glowing in white light descended the stairs. All members of the fellowship were in awe.

Galadriel stood, proud and beautiful her silvery-white hair cascading down her back in small, soft waves. A gleaming-snow white dress that pooled around her feet. Her deep blue eyes asessing them all where they stood. Celeborn stood at her side, their hands together in eachothers as they descended the steps. He also had long silvery-white hair and silver robes. An aura of wisdom seemed to surround him.

"The enemy know you have entered here, what hope you had in secrecy is now gone" Celeborn remarked. His eyes then raked over them accusingly, "ten there are here, yet twelve there are that set out from Rivendell, tell me where is Gandalf?" he asked, all were silent, "for I much wish to speak with him, I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel met eyes with Aragorn and then Legolas her eyes holding the prince's gaze, "Gandalf did not pass the borders of this land, he has fallen into shadow" she told them. Celeborn looked to her in slight confusion. "He was taken by both shadow and flame" exclaimed Legolas sollomly, his voice no warmer than it had been since Moria. "A balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria" he finished coldly. The lady of light then spoke, "needless, were none of the deeds done by Gandalf in life, we do not yet know his full purpose." Her eyes then fell upon Gimli, "do not let the emtpiness of Kazadum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is mingled with grief" as this was said her eyes travelled over Legolas then to Boromir.

"I do not believe he speaks of Gandalf when he states they 'needlessly, journeyed into the net of Moria' my Lord and Lady" came the voice of Haldir. The fellowship had almost forgotten he was there. "I agree Haldir" remarked Celeborn as he stepped down once again, closer to the fellowship now. He towered over them menacingly. "The last member of your fellowship, what has become of her?" Legolas looked away from the Lord, no longer being able to look at them at the mention of _her_. No one answered him and this caused him to ask again louder, "where is Áine?" he demanded. Legolas was once again the one to speak, "she fell" his voice quiet and slightly cracked. Galadriel was remaining quiet as she gazed down at them and her husband. "Fell? That is all you will tell us?" he asked them. He turned and walked back up to stand at Galadriel's side. "And why would you wish to know of her?" asked Gimli, sounding alot braver than he felt.

Celeborn glared down at them coldly, Galadriel remained silent. What Celeborn siad next shocked them all. "Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I want to know what caused the death of my own daughter?!"

Legolas' eyes darted up at them in shock, his eyes wide. He then sharply looked away, believing himself no longer worthy to look upon them, now that he discovered them to be Áine's family. "Now, tell me, how did she fall?" At this time Boromir seemed to have heard enough as he practically yelled, "We will speak of this no longer, she is dead and Nothing we can do will change that!" All would have looked to him in amasment and shock if they all weren't still trying to get the information of Áine being a princess of Lothlorien wrapped around their minds.

The hobbits all took it as a large blow, they had known her all their lives yet never did they hear of her life, home or even her being a princess. They way they had acted to her and treated her at times, she never seemed to come off as it. Aisling took it hard as well. This had been one of her closest friends all her life and yet she didn't know of this. "She is Dead!" repeated Boromir coldly. He was doing it for the fellowship, knowing they had all taken the two deaths badly and they no longer wished to discuss it.

"That is where you're wrong, Boromir son of Denethor" came another voice from the top of the stairs. Everyone's eyes looked up sharply to see the owner of the musical and amused voice. Celeborn turned in a flash but still with the grace of an elf but Galadriel turned slowly as though she knew who stood there.

At the top step, stood another glowing figure. The beaming white light blocking them from view. They started to descend in their direction and with every step they took the light faded away. It revealed a darked hair elleth, with streaks of bright purple down the side, perfectly straight and down to her waist. Her eyes were a crystal blue with golden speeks and above them they were painted a glittering silver. Upon her dark head was a crown of silver leaves and vines. On her arm was a golden serpent that wrapped around her forearm. She wore a long creamy white dress that trailed behind her on the stairs, it had a golden chest with small flowers embroddied down the middle and then down the skirt. Around her neck was the evenstar.

Legolas stepped towards the elleth cautiously, "Áine?" The elleth's face broke out into a wide smile. She then looked over at where the hobbits all stood together and winked, "did you miss me?" They all just stared. "What?" she asked looking around at them as they all had fallen silent. Celeborn and Galdriel both watched her fondly, "did you really think a troll could kill me?" Frodo seemed to have gotten the use of speech again as he then asked, "but I saw you fall, Gandalf, he checked!?" Áine smiled fondly down at him, a sad look in her eye. She had heard their conversation of Gandalf. "There was a poison that made me appear as though in death but trully only in sleep" she explained as she looked them all over. "But, but I heard a snap?" he continued sheepishly. She shook her head and replied, "a spike on the spear went into my flesh and then broke of the base of the spear causing the posion to enter my system." Now that she had explained all the hobbits rushed forward without another moments notice and tackled her into a hug, along with Aisling following less then a second after. They were cry and laughing all at the same time. Áine then hugged each member of the fellowship, lingering slightly on Legolas, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. A new light was already evident in his eyes.

She then walked up and re-joined her parents. Celeborn looked to his daughter and then to the others before him, his smile fading into his previous serious demanner. "What now comes of this fellowship?" he asked them, "without Gandalf hope is lost." Galadriel then spoke for the first time in quite some time, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all," she said as she looked them all over once again, "yet hope remains while the company is true."

"Do not let your hearts be trouble, go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil, tonight you will sleep," Galadriel said and looked at Frodo. "I would have my daughter show you to your beds," she said motioning to Áine, "but she has a task she must complete, so please, Haldir will you?" Haldir nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Legolas continued to watch Áine as he left, just to make sure she didn't disappear.

Áine was led up the stairs by her mother. "You know what to do" Galadriel said fondly, giving her a reassuring smile before taking a step back. They were now on a higher platform where they could see all of Caras Galadhan. She could even see the fellowship below them setting up for food and rest. Legolas now wore fine silvery-white elvish clothes. Taking a deep breath, Áine sang, her voice flowing across the city. Being heard by all elves of Lorien and haunting their minds and laying their minds at rest for the noble wizard. Áine put as much emotion as she could into her song, to unleash the sadness she held for the death of one of her most eldest friends. The man who had taught her so much throughout her life. 

_"A Olórin i yáresse_

_Mentaner i Númeherui_

_Tírien i Rómenóri_

_Maiaron i Oiosaila_

_Manan elye etevanne_

_Nórie i melanelye?_

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren_

_ú-reniathach i amar galen_

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen_

_In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen_

_I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen_

_Calad veleg, ethuiannen."_

_**(Olórin, who once was...**_

_**Sent by the Lords of the West**_

_**To guard the lands of the East**_

_**Wisest of all Maiar**_

_**What drove you to leave**_

_**That which you loved?**_

_**Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey**_

_**No more will you wander the green fields of this earth**_

_**Your journey has ended in darkness.**_

_**The bonds but, the spirit broken**_

_**The Flame of Anor has left this World**_

_**A great light, has gone out.)**___

Other elves of Lothlorien joined in with her voice and an echo rang out throughout the trees.

Down witht he fellowship, they had heard the song for Gandalf and stopped what they were doing to listen. "A lament for Gandalf" sighed Legolas as he listened to the voice of an elleth. The voice seemed to haunt him and draw him in. "What do they say about him?" asked Merry, sitting up. "I have not the heart to tall you, for me the grief is still too near" Legolas replied.

Merry sat back near Sam who was setting up his mat, "bet they don't mention his fireworks, should be a verse about them" said Sam. Sam then boldly stood up amongst his friends and called out,

"the finest rockets ever seen,

they burst in stars of bue and green,

or after thunder, silver showers,

came falling like a rain of flowers- oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road" Sam then sat back with the others to just listen to the haunting voice flowing around them.

Unknown to most, Áine had heard them from her place, she had even heard Sam's verse and couldn't help herself when she added nearer to the end of the lament;

_"Iteréva úr-loth cen-ui,  
>Glin elen luin-calen<br>Ále' me'urramya celeb arna  
>Lanta ve' ross en losse…"<em>

_**(****The finest rockets ever seen,  
>They burst in stars of blue and green<br>Or after thunder silver showers  
>Came falling like a rain of flowers… <strong>**)**_

The elleth smiled to herself, yes it definatly did fit into the song. She would have to thank Sam later. Looking down towards the fellowship, her eyes met with a pair of crystal blue eyes that were gazing up into the trees that partly hid her from view. The Lady Galadriel steped up, placing her hand on her daughter's back and leading her away back to where they could simply sit and speak with her Adar. Knowing him, he would be rather annoyed that they hadn't informed him before hand of her being alive. The two elleths shared a look before entering a large Telen, where they knew Celeborn to be waiting.

"Well, its now or never" Galadriel sighed a small smile on her face. Áine smiled and rolled her eyes before the two came face to face with none other than Celeborn, standing outside his study. He opened the door and made a gesture for them to enter, "well shall we? There is much I wish to ask and much **you have to tell**_" _putting emvises onto the last few words.


	20. Chapter 18 Remembering and departing

Aragorn who sat off to the side with Aisling, both had been sharpening their swords, got to his feet and motioned for his daughter to follow him. They walked side by side, just happy to be together and be at peace for the first time in quite a while. They came across Boromir who sat upon one of the many tree roots of a tree nearby. "Take some rest" advised Aisling to her friend. He seemed on edge and nervous. "These borders are well protected" added Aragorn. Boromir glanced up at them for a moment before saying, "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head." At those words the two rangers pivoted around to look at him. "she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said, 'even now there is hope left' but I can't see it" Boromir was breathing heavily and it broke Aisling's heart to see him this way, giving up hope. She set herself down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's long since we've had any hope" the gondorion continued. Aragorn copied his daughters actions at sitting down next to Boromir.

"My father is a noble man" said Boromir, "but his reign is failing and now our people lose faith." Aisling shared a look with her father, both not sure what to say or how to say it. "He looks to me to make things right and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored!" Boromir continued, glancing at them every now and then.

"Have you ever seen it Aragorn? I know Aisling has, as she has visited me there several times," Boromir asked him, smiling sadly over at Aisling. Aragorn gave her a sturn look and she took this as her que to go. She got up and left returning to the clearing where the others were.

Kathryn was sitting with the hobbits, "did you ever think Áine could be a princess?" she asked them. They all shuck their heads, "she never seemed like the type." Then Kathryn remembered the ball in Rivendell, then she definately was like a princess. Her head fell onto Sam's shoulder, half asleep. It had been a very long day.

At that moment, the elleth in question appeared. Kathryn jumped to her feet, now wide awake, ran to her. Áine hugged her, "long time no see." Kathryn laughed and pushed her hard as she could, which was not that hard. She then smiled, poking Áine in the ribs, "try not to die again!" she scolded her. Áine smiled down at her in amuzement, "no promises" she replied holding her hands up in surrender. Kathryn then wandered back to annoy Merry and Pippin while Áine went to speak to Frodo. He sat alone, looking down at the ground no noticng her approach. She kneeled infront of him, her dress pooling around her. He slowly looked up and a look of grief covered his face. She leaned in a pressed a kiss to his head, he quickly wrapped his arms around her. She felt a wetness on her neck, he was crying. She placed her hand on his head and let him cry.

_'Daughter, come to the mirror'_ came the voice of her mother in her head. She let go of Frodo, "I'll be back soon" she told him. She noticed Kathryn and Aisling also getting up. She only then noticed Aisling had re-entered the clearing. She walked over to the two of them. "Your mother has called us" explained Aisling, Áine nodded.

They all walked in silence until Aisling asked, "so you're a princess?" Áine knew this was coming and it was quite a long story that she didn't want to get into, "kind of." This answer confused them, "what do you mean, 'kind of'?" Áine sighed and then replied, "I'm the adopted daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel but my true parents were also a King and Queen but my people have all left Middle Earth for the Grey Havens, I have not seen them since I was very young." By the sadness in her voice, they knew not to ask any more questions on the subject. Kathryn then struck up another conversation hoping to ease the tension that now surrounded them. "Did you hear the lament for Gandalf? Legolas wouldn't tell us what it meant," said Kathryn. Áine gave a small laugh, "hear it? I was the one singing!" Kathryn's face lit up, "really?" Áine gave her an amused look, "but you already knew I could sing" she stated. Kathryn nodded in agreement, "yes. But this was different."

By then the three had reached the pool. No one was around, not even Galadriel. Aisling started to explore, while Kathryn wandered up to the pool. Áine followed her and soon did Aisling. The all took position around the mirror of water and almost in sync the three looked in. The reflections that met them were strange. Kathryn, was no longer a hobbit but a young human girl. Her hair was shorter and slightly darker. She was taller and looked younger maybe around 16.

Áine was no longer an elf and looked about the same age as Kathryn's reflection. Her hair was shorter and had no purple streaks. Her features weren't as elvish but they could still see them there slightly.

Aisling's was still human, her hair was just above her shoulders in a brown bob instead of blond. She also looked to be about 16.

Then the image changed and everything came back to them. They remembered Earth: school, friends, talents, skills, memories and most importantly their families. Aisling remembered her many cousins and aunts and uncles, her parents and her two older sisters and her older brother.

Kathryn remembered her Mom and her Dad, her step-mum and her older sister. She remembered her Grandparents, her cousins, her aunts and her uncles.

Áine remembered her older brother, which she had been very close. Her parents and her grandparents. She learned of her many Aunts and uncles from both sides of her family that she always found there be to many to remember and her cousins that were situated all over the world.

They remembered their lives.

They all fell back from the mirror, amazed at what they saw. Finding it hard to believe that it had all been real. Áine looked over at Kathryn, she was still a hobbit and she, herself, was still an elf, which caused her to sigh in relief. Suddenly a voice came from the darkness, "it was time for you to learn of your old and once selves." They looked up to see Galadriel smiling at them. Without another word Galadriel turned and left leaving them to their thoughts.

Suddenly a thought came to Aisling, "Guys do you remember the Lord of the Rings?" Áine nodded in response but Kathryn shuck her head, "nope, been a while since I last saw the movie or read the book." Áine shrugged, "anyway, go on." Aisling starts practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, "GANDALF!" The other two present looked at each other, wide grins on their faces. "YES!" They had been all dancing around the clearing for a few minutes when Áine said, "I can't believe we are in Lord of the Rings, its so awesome!" They all agreed on that. "I wonder if I could save Boromir?" muttered Aisling to herself but Kathryn and Áine both heard her. "You can try" said Kathryn. "Oh I bet I can get Legolas to do the 'their taking the hobbits to Isenguard' song" Áine laughed. This caused the three of them to burst out laughing, "that would be brilliant, if only we had a camera! Kat, you could get Sam to sing: 'Potatoes! boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew'" said Aisling. The other two joining in with her singing, ending with them all laughing uncontrolably. "I think we should head back now" advised Kathryn. They all nodded, "Frodo has to look into the mirror anyway" added Aisling before they set off.

They returned, still singing songs that they remembered from their past lives ( getting rather strange looks, might I add) to the clearing to see all trying to get to sleep, emvises on the word 'trying'. No one seemed to be able, not even Legolas, not that he really needed to sleep. Áine looked to Kathryn, "will you help me?" Kathryn raised her eyebrows, "with what?" Áine motioned around them, "If I die young" Kathryn caught on.

They both sat down together, while Aisling went to lay down next Aragorn, but Áine and Kathryn both pulled her down. An elf approached with a silvery-white elvish guitar. She handed to Aisling who looked at it in amazement. Her two friends smiled at her in amusement before nudging her out of her daze, so they could start the song. Kathryn nodded to Áine and the elleth counted them in.

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you, when she stands under me colours

Oh, and, live ain't always what you think ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby.

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom,

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the lovin' of a man

but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

Theres boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So, put on your best, boys, and I'll wear pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing

Funny when your dead, how people start a listening.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words of a love song

The Ballad of a Dove (uh eww)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time that you're really gonna nead 'em

Oh, The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys

And I'll wear my pearls"

Áine and Kathryn finished singing to see the whole fellowship sitting around them, smiling. Áine grinned around at them all before saying, "now go to sleep" and they did.

That night all slept well, no one noticing the dissappearance of Frodo in the night, to the mirror. Áine spent the night in her chambers in the main palace with her parents. She heard a slight bit of movement from outside and by going to investigate found her mother returning, no doubt from the mirror with Frodo. Galadriel came towards her daughter and brought her into a tight embrace. _"Sleep well, daughter" _she whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and returning to her own chambers. The next morning Áine called Kathryn and Aisling to her. They were washed and had a good time picking out clothes and doing each others hair. She fitted them and herself with new clothes.

Kathryn now wore a long orange dress, the skirt spliting to reveal a white under skirt. And had a golden chest with orange sleeves. She wore a necklace with a hummingbird around her neck along with her locket. Áine had plaited her hair to the side in a french braid. Kathryn also had her dagger at her waist.

Aisling's clothes was now all leather, how she liked it. She had flexable black leather pants with a brown leather, tigh length dress and knee high black boots. Her hair was in a french braid and a necklace of a bow and arrow was around her neck. She had her brown wooden bow and white quiver on her back along with her sword at her hip.

Áine was now wearing an elvish outfit. A short pink and white skirt with a short top to match, that showed her stomach and had a high coller that went up her neck. He had matching arm braces on her arms and wore knee high light brown boots. She wore a green cloak of Lothlorien and had the evenstar clear around her neck but she quickly hid it from view. She had a green and black quiver on her back filled with green arrows and had a green Lorien bow with leaves designed across it.he had a dagger attached to her belt. She had lost her sword when she had been almost killed by the troll in Moria. Her dark hair was also in a side braid.

Áine's father, Celeborn stepped forward with several other elves, each held a cloak made of green cloth. They were wrapped around the shoulders of each member of the fellowship and were held together by Lorien leaf brooch. The Lord of Lothlorien studied them all and said, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

The three left Áine's quarters and found the rest of the fellowship packing their things away into boats. Legolas picked up a small pack and took out a bit of Lambos bread. "Lambos!" he said happily, "elvish bread" he told Merry and Pippin who sat in the boat. "one small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man" he informed them while talking a small bite off it. He then walked off to continue helping the others. Merry sat up next to Pippin and asked, "how many did you eat?" "Four."

Áine's pov.

I smiled as my mother approached Legolas and beckoned me over with his gift. He saw me approaching and smile lit up his face, his eyes glittering with an emotion I couldn't register.

I handed it to him with a smile, our eyes never breaking away from each other as she said, "My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadriem, a bow worthy of our woodland kin." Legolas finally broke off our gaze to look at his gift, he looked at the bow in awe and moved his fingers along it as though it were glass. I smiled at his actions. My mother then stepped forwards and whispered something into his ear that only the two could hear. Legolas' eyes darted to me and the back to my mother. When she leaned back she smiled at him kindly. He returned it and nodded his head, "_Hannon Le._" At that moment my father also appeared next to us. He also seemed to wish to speak to Legolas, this time though when it seemed to be finished his eyes seemed to be wide with what appeared to be fear. He nodded rapidly in reply to whatever the ellon had said to him.

They then moved on but I hesitated a moment, "facing an orc, you sow no fear. Facing a troll, no fear. Facing a Balrog, yes you are scared, as are all." He was looking at me quizingly, waiting for me to finish. "But when faced with my father you are terrified" I said with a sly smile. His eyes darted in the direction of said elf before looking back to me and saying, "And I am not afraid to admit it." With a small laugh I continued on to where my parents were with Merry and Pippin.

She then gifted Merry and Pippin with daggers and gave Pippin some words of advice. I kissed each of them on the head which caused the two to blush.

Sam was given elven rope that would never wear or break and I could tell he was slightly confused in where it would come in handy. But it would, Sam was wise and I knew he cared for Kathryn and I knew he would keep her safe.

Kathryn was given a small bow that fit her size, "you will know how to use it, I'm sure?" my mother smiled down at her knowingly. A hobby Kathryn, Aisling and I had gotten very good at was archery. Kathryn had always had a good nack for it, so did I, Aisling was more into swords.

Gimli's request had been quite amusing. "And could the elves offer to a dwarf?" she asked him. He replied, "nothing, except to look upon the Lady of the Galadriem one last time for she is fairer than any of the jewels beneath the Earth." We both laughed happily at this. He then requested something that surprised me.

I watched as she spoke with Aragorn and Aisling. She placed her hand over Aragorn's heart. I knew she was speaking with them of Arwen. A sad smile came to my face as I thought of my friend. She was growing weak and I feared for her. Aisling was given a new bow, silver, one I had made myself with the help of my father and mother. It was laced with elvish magic.

My father had also given Aragorn a dagger. My parents then approached me. I bowed to them but I was pulled in by my father into an embrace. I knew the fellowship was watching our exchange. Adar took out two long thin swords in a sheath. He handed them to me and I unveiled them to see his twin blades. _"But, father, these are yours!" _I exclaimed in shock at the sight of them. _"And now they are yours"_ he retaliated. He hugged me once more and kissed my head. He stepped away and I was then pulled into my mother who held me tightly. _"Be safe, my daughter"_ She then pulled out a white wooden box. Opening it and handing the box to my father she pulled out a simple golden band. _"Never forget who you are"_she placed it onto my head and I heard several gasps from behind us as the crown changed from its simple form to a vine of white flowers that wond several times around my head. _"Aranel ion __airë"__**(**__**princess of the sea**__**)**___I smiled then went to join the others on the boat.

"Wait a moment" we all looked back. "Kathryn Boffin, give me your hand" asked my mother. I looked at her curiously as she took Kathryn's hand and slipped a silver bracelet onto her wrist. It was many flowers and jewels. "This will protect you on your journey and will always show you the way home."

She turned to me and placed her fingers on the evenstar, it lit up with a new light. "You are both now connected, if one falls the other shall know" she explained. She then went to Aisling and asked for her hand. Aisling did as asked and a large silver ring was slipped onto her finger. The ring coiled up her finger. "Now all three of you are connected, if one falls, the others will know." Then she stepped back and we pushed off into the water.

She had given Frodo the light of Elandiril. It was known as our brightest and most beloved star and I knew for certain it would come in helpful later for him. I couldn't remember all of 'Lord of the Rings', it seemed parts were being blocked from me on purpose but I could remember bits and pieces.

As we began our journey, Kathryn, Sam, Frodo and Aragorn in one boat. Gimli, Legolas and I in another and Boromir, Aisling, Merry and Pippin in the last. I watched as my mother gestured farewell. I blew a kiss in her direction and she smiled. Knowing we would meet again. Wether when the journey finally ended, among the Halls of Manos or when I sailed to Valinor.

Legolas was rowing our boat, I sat in front of him and leaned gently against him. I was content and by the smile on Legolas' face so was he. Gimli was in the boat with us and every now and then would glance over his shoulder with a sly smirk evident through his beard.

Gimli sat in front of me and said to us, "I have taken my worst wound at this parting as I looked my last on that" he sighed, "she was fairest, I will call nothing fairer less it be her gift to me."

Legolas looked down at me quizingly, I just nodded my hand in Gimli's direction and he asked, "what was her gift?" Gimli answered, "I asked for one hair from her golden head, she gave me three." We both smiled at the dwarf, it seemed my mother had been able to win over Gimli and change his thoughts on elves. I noticed Legolas' smile had widend, I beamed up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my temple, lingering there a moment and whispered, "I'm glad you have returned to me." I looked up at him, a bit of surprise at his bold action in my eyes. But I just turned back and I leaned back a little more against him and rested my head on his shoulder. 


	21. Chapter 19 The Parting of Ways

3rd person

We'd been out on the water for quite a long time and never stopped moving. The scenery was beautiful, many low hanging trees and bright flowers and wild animals. We had all seperated and gave each other room. Around an hour after they had seperated Áine heard a splash and was suddenly soaked. Áine looked to see Gimli and Legolas also dripping in water. Looking off into the water she saw movement in its depths. Without warning something jumped out of the water and spit water at her.

"Aisling!" Áine cried and before anyone could stop her she jumped in after her to get her revenge. Kathryn quickly joined in, the other hobbits watched in amazement, since when could Kathryn swim? They continued to splash each other back and forth madly. Aisling then turned on Boromir who still sat in their boat, his hair wet from when Aisling jumped in. She splashed him and he pounced into the water after her and started chaisng her. Kathryn sent a wave of water at her boat, it hit on target. Aragorn. He smirked and went for the attack. Everyone was laughing loudly and cheerfully.

Áine had snuck up behind Gimli and Legolas. Legolas was laughing and like any other elf laugh it was light and music like. Áine used the boat to pull herself up a bit, being careful not to give herself away. "What are you laughing at?" she whispered into his pointy ear. She felt him shudder and suddenly stiffen as she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled the elf prince into the water.

Áine and Legolas were swimming childishly. For some reason Áine tried her best to keep away from Legolas and was trying to make sure he didn't duck under the water. They couldn't see below the water's surface from above, but uderneath it was clear as crystal. At one point Aisling swam up behind Legolas and dunked him under the water. He came back up wide eyed. Staring at Áine in amazement, "You are a Falmari" he stated. Beneath the water, Legolas had been shocked to see Áine had a tail. Long and golden. Only members of the royal family of the lost sea elves were gifted with them.

"What is a Falmari?" asked Boromir. Everyone was now listening. "A sea elf," explained Aragorn, "they are said to be lost or in hidding." Áine shuck her head and brought her tail up so the fin was above the water so they could all see the golden scales, "not lost, left," she told them, "they last few left over a 1500 years ago for Valinor, I was a child but I knew I had to stay, so I remained behind." They were slightly saddened but it was diminished when she smiled. "Why do you have a tail though, do all the sea-elves have them?" asked Pippin. Áine once again shuck her head, "very few have them actually, only those of royal blood, there have been some others but that is quite rare" she explained. Now that everything was settled they all returned to their boats. With the help of Legolas, Áine was seated back in and with a wave of her hand her tail was gone in a cloud of steam that blocked them from view. When it was gone, she was once again dressed and dry. Legolas gave her a jealous look seeing she was dry, noticing this she smirked and waved her hand again, then the water was extracted from his clothes, hair and off his skin and back into the water leaving him dry. She laughed at the shocked look on his face.

After that everyone fell into a calm silence. The water fight and the unveiling of Áine's true self had brought them closer and all were at peace.

The peaceful silence was interupted by fast moving and thundering footsteps. Áine looked around at Legolas and by his worried gaze she could tell he heard them too. Soon they were closer to them and most of the fellowship were looking over their shoulders and inspecting their surroundings for any sign of the approaching force.

When night fall came they had no choice but to land. They did and pulled the boats up in case the water accidentally pulled them back out into the currents. They made a fire and Sam was sitting cooking some food, Kathryn lay beside him trying to get some rest. Frodo sat a bit away from them. Áine and Legolas stood off to the side keeping watch of the forest, Boromir and Aisling were keeping watch of the river. They spotted a log moving across the water but it didn't seem to be moving with the current of the water. They could see something moving behind it.

There was the sound of footsteps from behind them but neither turned to look, "Gollum," came the voice of Aragorn from behind them. "He's been tracking us since Moria, then?" Aisling asked him, still not looking away. "Yes, I hoped we would lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman" he informed them. "And if he alerts the enemy of where-abouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous" added Boromir glancing over at Aisling. Aragorn then walked off leaving the two in silence once again.

Over with Kathryn, Sam and Frodo, Sam was trying to convince Frodo to eat something. "Have something to eat, Mr. Frodo" advised Sam, but Frodo refused. "You haven't eaten anything all day and you're not sleeping neither" Said Sam looking over at him, "don't think I haven't noticed". Kathryn sat up and together with Sam the two sat down on either side of him. "Please Frodo" Kathryn pushed him. "I'm alright" said Frodo but the two hobbits weren't convinced. "We're here to help you, I promised Gandalf I would" Sam told him. Frodo looked at Kathryn then to Sam, his face void of emotion, "You can't help me Sam, neither of you can, not this time."

Boromir and Aragorn were arguing. Aisling didn't join in she wished to stay out of it and not take sides for she knew she would take her father's. She just continued to keep watch but she listened closely to what was being said between the two.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road, you know that." said Boromir aproaching Aragorn, "from there we can regroup, strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondorthan can evade this" Aragorn replied. "You were quick to trust the elves" retaliated Boromir, "have you such little faith in your own people? Yes there is weakness, there is frailty but there is courage also and honor to be found in men! But you will not see that!" Aisling spun around in timeto see her father walking away from Boromir but for the Gondorion to jerk him back roughly, "You are afraid!" he cried, "for your life, you have gidden in the shadows scared of who you are of what you are!"

Her father once again tried to leave but this time he turned back to Boromir and said, "I will not lead the ring within 100 leagues of your city" he whispered harshly.

The next morning at day break, they were back in their boats and back along the water. The silence that was only filled by the spilting of the water with our paddles was broken when Aragorn spoke quietly, "the Argonath, long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old… my kin."There before them stood towering statues of stone of men. Each gripped a sword in its right hand, the left outstretched as though in protection.

Not long after that did they return to shore. They grabbed their belongings from the boats. They dumped them on the ground and set up camp.

"We cross the river at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot" said Aragorn to the group, "we approach Mordor from the North." Gimli's swift intake of breath and showed his disagreement as he voiced his opinion."Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks?" Aragorn stared at him patiently, waiting for the Dwarf to finish. "And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see!" He was obviously pleased to be pointing out the flaw in Aragorn's plan. At least, until the Man put a stop to that.

"That is our road." Everyone turned to ogle at him as he added, "I suggest you take some rest, and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aisling, Áine and Kathryn were sitting together all trying not to laugh.

Just then Legolas swiftly turned from where he had been standing studying the forest, ran over to Aragorn. "What's going on?" asked Kathryn. Aisling shrugged, "not sure" and looked to Áine, "put your pointy ears to use and eavesdrop!" Áine rolled her eyes at her friend, muttering to herself, "I really need to get new friends." Kathryn laughed at her evily and then gave her a very scary smile, (**A.N. Think of a creeper from Minecraft, that smile) **that would have made Sauron shake in fear, "Too bad you are stuck with us!" Áine then put her concentration into listening to the Ranger and princes conversation.

"We should leave now" Legolas told Aragorn. "No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore" Aragorn said to him, "we must wait for the cover of darkness." Legolas looked behind him into the trees, "it is not the eastern shore that worries me." As they spoke Áine would repeat it to Kathryn and Aisling. "A shadow of a threat has been growing in my mind, something draws near."

Áine looked to the other two, all wearing the same expression of worry on their faces. "How further into the future can you remember?" the elleth asked, curious. "Um.. I remember that Frodo and Sam leave on their own and a bit of their journey but nothing else" replied Kathryn. "You mean you don't remember what happens with the others?" Aisling asked. Kathryn just shuck her head, Áine looked to Aisling, "what about you?" Aisling thought for a moment before answering, "The fight, Boromir getting shot, Merry and Pippin being taken and after that its blank, you?" Áine didn't answer, just remained quiet. When she was about to speak again Merry's voice cut her off, "Where's Frodo?"

Everyone spun around looking for the dark haired hobbit. But he was no where to be seen. Aisling hit Áine on the shoulder, to get her attention, "Boromirs gone." Áine shared a look with Kathryn, then said to Aisling, "you know where they are right?" Aisling nodded. "Go find them, we'll stay here, the fight will happen soon." Aisling once again nodded before leaving, heading off into the trees.

"Where is she going?" asked Aragorn. Áine quickly replied, "she said she was looking for Boromir." They shared a knowing look and with that Aragorn also ventured off into the woods.

Aisling had been walking for a few minutes now and she was getting worried. She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted the stone structure before her. She rushed around to the other side, hearing the yells of Boromir, "-You will beg for death before the end" this caused her to move faster in their direction. She could see them. Frodo was walking away from Boromir.

But Boromir charged after him, tackling him to the ground, demanding him to give him the ring. Aisling watched on in shock the ring was pocessing his mind. She rushed forward to stop the struggle and to free Frodo. But just before she reached them, Frodo slipped on the ring and disappeared, knocking Boromir off him. Aisling came up behind the man. "I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! Be the death of you, be the death of us ALL!" he got up onto his feet. Aisling rolled her eyes and unsheathed her sword. "Curse you! And all Halflings!" at that moment Aisling stepped forward and hit him over the head with the hilt of her sword, "snap out of it, would ya'?" she cried. He looked up at her with such guilt in his eyes. She helped him to his feet. "Frodo?" he whimpered. Aisling ran her hand through his hair to rid it of the leaves. Boromir conitnued to call out for Frodo but Aisling knew he wouldn't respond.

Back at the camp, Áine suddenly had a bad feeling. Kathryn must have felt it too as she turned to look at the elleth a look of such seriousness on her face the she had never seen before. The others around the camp didn't notice the two. Áine stepped towards Kathryn and whispered to her, "I must go, I know you wish to go with Frodo and Sam." Kathryn looked up at her sadly, "be careful and please don't die. Again." Áine smiled down at her sollomly, she brought her into a tight hug before sprinting into the forest.

Áine practically flew past the many trees, dodging low hanging branches and jumping anything that came into her path. Finally she reached Aragorn and Frodo. They stood facing each other. "ARAGORN!" the elleth cried. "FRODO!" The two turned to look at her. She stopped beside them and unsheathed her twin swords that had been gifted to her by her father. Aragorn noticing the glowing coming from Frodo's sword caused him to unsheath his own blade. Frodo noticed as well and quickly fled after being order to leave by Aragorn. The ranger then turned to the elleth, bring his arm up, like for an arm wreastle. She smirked and joined her hand with him, shaking their hands together a bit they let go and then went to face the enemies attacking. There was a large army of Urk Hai ahead of them. Áine looked over at him and said with fake excitment, "just like old times, eh?" Aragorn just shuck his head at her childish manner.

The Urk Hai were upon them in a few seconds, but they were ready. They slashed, dodged, attacked and striked and blocked, taking down at least 10 in the first few seconds. They ended up fighting back to back, feeling safer that way. They were surrounded on all sides, but they never gave up. The Urks seemed to just keep coming. Eventually they were being pushed back, so the two ran for the stone tower. She ran ahead and climbed up quickly with the speed only obtained by being an elf. She sheathed her swords and unleashed her bow. She aimed and fired at Urk Hai that were attacking Aragorn, giving him more of a chance to reach her. She took out a few more as he climbed the stairs up to her before placing her bow back on her back and taking her swords back in hand. One of the Urks got past her strike and slashed her arm, but it wasn't very deep and she would look after it later.

One of them, obviously the leader, gave an order, "Find the halflings!" This made their blood boil over for a moment. Aragorn then jumped of the edge and onto a group of departing Urk Hai who were off insearch of Frodo and the others. He was pinned down, 'idiot, you never think things through!' Áine thought before jumping down after him. She was about to slay the one about to kill Aragorn but an arrow came out of the blue and took it down first. She attacked an Urk Hai that was coming up behind her before spinning quickly to see Gimli and thankfully, Legolas. "Aragorn, GO!" cried Legolas. Áine took up position next to Legolas. He smirked down at her, not even looking as he aimed an arrow and shoot an on coming Urk. Her eyes widened slightly at that which just caused him to look a bit smug.

She rolled her eyes and replied sarcasticlly as she once again took out her bow, "and where have you been?" They took up position similar to how they normally did and how she had fought with Aragorn minutes ago, back to back. "Sorry, dear, got a bit side tracked" he replied with just as much sarcasm. It caused her to laugh slightly. They then went on to fight in silence.

Áine guessed Kathryn was with Sam, Aisling most likely with Boromir. Frodo was probably on his way back to camp by now while Merry and Pippin destracted the Urk Hai. Aragorn had rejoined them. Legolas had put away his bow after he had started running low on arrows, now using his daggers. Gimli was fairing rather well on his own. Áine had taken to using her blades also running low on arrows she would need to collect them as she went along or get more later.

Legolas after collecting most of his arrows was shooting rapidly, also killing one that Aragorn was struggling with. Then a loud noise rang out. "The horn of Gondor!" cried Legolas. With that they all went off in the direction it came from in the hope of helping their friend.

At that moment a bit further into the woods, Merry and Pippin found themselves corner with nowhere to go. The Urk Hai were closing in on them. They thought they were done for until Aisling and Boromir appeared out of nowhere. The two began fighting off the Urks, Merry and Pippin also joined in when they came to close.

Boromir blew on the horn he always kept strapped to his belt in case of emergencies. Hoping the others could hear him. Merry and Pippin had begun to fling rocks into the crowd of Urk Hai. Aisling froze when she saw the leader of the Urk Hai, making his way to them. It was going to happen here and now. She continued to fight her way closer to the creature. But she didn't make it in time to stop him from shooting the first arrow. It lodged itself into Boromir's chest. The hobbits present were in shock. Aisling was being split in two, she could try and kill it or she could try and get Boromir out of the way. Making up her mind she started back towards the man. Boromir got back to his feet and immediately started to fight again. A second arrow was shot at him but this time Aisling was able to push him out of the way, the arrow grazing her arm. This angered the Urk Hai, Boromir returned to his feet not giving up. Another arrow was shot at Boromir this one hit him through the middle of his chest. At that Moment Merry and Pippin had seen enough and attacked. Aisling angered by everything that had taken placed, raced finally at the leader, determined to end him. But she was then grabbed along with Merry and Pippin and taken off.

The Urk Hai that Aisling had been so determined to kill, stayed behind and readied another arrow at Boromir. He was pushed off his feet as Aragorn appeared and ran into him. After a long struggle, Aragorn was able to stab it through, chop off its arm and finally beheaded it. He then rushed to aid Boromir, but it looked as though it were hopeless. "They took the little ones"gasped Boromir. "Be still" advised Aragorn. He was then surpirsed to see another pair of hands join his. He looked up into the concerned face of Áine. He could tell she was injured and tired, just like he was. "Frodo! Wheres Frodo?" Boromir demanded. Áine looked up already knowing the answer. While neither were looking Áine took water from the air and nearby stream and said a few words in her peoples ancient tongue. The water glowed as it wrapped around her hands like gloves. She placed her hands over Boromir's wounds. "I let Frodo go" whispered Aragorn. "Then you did what I could not, I tried to take the ring from him" Boromir told him. Áine continued to inspect his wounds, seeing the seriousness of them.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now" informed Aragorn, "forgive me"pleaded Boromir. He looked over at Áine, wondering why she was even trying to save him. He was done for, and they had never gotten on very well anyway. "I did not see, I have failed you all" he said to her. She locked her eyes with him, placed her hand on his cheek, "you fought bravely, you didn't fail us and you never will." Áine then had to block them out to proparly see what she was doing. When she had finished she heard Aragorn say, "-Nor our people fail" causing a small smile to make its way onto her face.

Áine looked up at the sound of fast moving footsteps. Legolas arrived, noticing Boromir his face saddened. "Aragorn you need to move" Áine told him, he ignore her. "I would have followed you my brother, my captian. My King." Then Boromir went silent. "Be at peace, son of Gondor" he leaned in to kiss his head but Áine pushed him over onto his side, he looked up at her shocked, "I already told you to move, you didn't listen" she said as she conitnued working. Áine checked Boromirs pulse faint but there. She renched out the arrows after each checking his pulse to make sure he was still going and there was still a chance. At the last arrow his pulse froze and she pumped several times on his chest with her hands together. Back on Earth, her and Kathryn had been trained in first aid, CPR being an important part of it. The others looked on in confusion and amazement. She recalled the water from before, gently moving her hands alond the now open wounds. They slowly disappeared one by one. She continued to mutter under her breath as she did. The others listened, they way she chanted, made it almost sound like she was singing.

She then got to her feet, smiling over at them all. A coughing sound came from the ground, looking down they all saw Boromir sitting up coughing a little and throwing up what little food they had had earlier. "Yeah, the first time you use sea-elf magic isn't the best, trust me I know" Áine said cheerfully. They all just stared at her.

"Okay, the wounds weren't that bad, the Urk mustn't have been a very good shot as he missed everything that could have caused death, it was the poison that was the problem, the water you saw me use, extracted it and caused the wounds to close and stop bleeding. It took me years to learn how to do that and do not be surprised if I pass out within the next few minutes, Magic was never my strong suit," she explained to them all.

"So now we're all alive- wait, wheres Aisling?" Áine asked. They all looked around, Boromir froze in realisation. "They took her, they must have" he excliamed. Aragorn almost fell to his knees in grief. Legolas gripped his shoulder. Tears came to Áine's eyes as she thought of her friend. Kathryn had most likely left and now Aisling had too. She was alone, they all were. She touched her necklace, the evenstar. Happy to find that it was still warm to the touch to show that her friends were still breathing.

Áine smiled to herself, knowing Aisling would be thrilled to know Boromir was alive and well. She was proud of herself for her achievement. Some would say this could make things worse. But she didn't believe so, she felt she had to save Boromir and she did, things were going to be different and she was proud of it.

They all watched as Boromir bent down and picked up the, now split in two, horn of Gondor. Aragorn slowly handed him his sword. Áine stepped forward and embraced Boromir, "the Ring has most likely given up it's hold on you now," she explained. He smiled down at her in thanks, "Thank you, I could never repay you enough for what you have done." The elleth smiled at him in return but looked away, off in the direction taken by the Urk Hai, "I only wish I could've done more" she muttered to herself, just loud enough for only Legolas to hear, who stepped forward and placed both of his hands onto her shoulders in reassurance. The two elves turned and saw Aragorn back up on his feet, Áine felt the need to lessen the heavy burden on his mind. "Shes alive, you know," she told him. His eyes met hers with a look of questioning in them. "Our gift from my mother, as you heard the three of us our connected," she explained to them, "from what I can tell, she is well - weak but alive." Gimli now stepped up, patting Aragorn on the back before going over to stand with Áine and Legolas. The two elves smiled down at him in greeting.

Áine's eyes discretely travelled in the direction in which they had originally come from, at the boats. Where she knew Kathryn, Sam and Frodo would be, if not already left.

Frodo stood alone, staring off across to the other side of the river, the ring settled in the middle of his out-stretched palm, tear stains running down his cheeks. Unknown to him, Kathryn and Sam were crashing through the trees in search of him.

After a couple seconds of deliberation, he made up his mind and strode towards one of the boats that rested on the shore, a look of determination on his face. Just seconds after he had lept into the boat and pushed off, Sam and Kathryn emerged from out of the trees.

"Frodo!" cried Sam, in hope that he would stop. "Frodo, Stop!" yelled Kathryn at the top of her lungs. I seemed as though he hadn't even heard them. They tried again this time, the two hobbits raced into the water. Sam was slowly moving forward and Kathryn was breaking the water a little more quickly. Frodo must have heard the sound of them splashing through the water as he spun around to see them, "Go back Sam, Kathryn go with him! I'm going to Mordor alone." Sam seemed to have made up his mind, "Of course you are! And I'm going with you!" Kathryn quickly added after him, "And if you think either of you are leaving me behind you are sadly mistaken!"

Sam started forward again, ending up swimming. Only then did Kathryn notice how far out Frodo really was. She started after Sam, seeing him having some difficulty swimming. "Sam, You can't swim" Frodo cried, desprately, but Sam ignored him. Kathryn reached him and tried to help but all he did was drag her underneath the water with him when she couldn't hold his weight.

The two hobbits quickly were submerged under the water, the last thing they heard before the water cut them off from all sounds was Frodo crying their names as they disappeared.

They were plumiting down into the dark depths of the river. Their minds going blank the further the descended. They tried so hard to get back above the surface but their efforts were of no use. Kathryn looked sadly over at Sam and took his hand in hers and smiled. Her eyes fell on her bracelet and hoped the others were okay. The lights above the surface of the water seemed to be almost taunting them as things slowly became darker and darker.

But then a hand appeared, grabbing hold of Sam's free hand and pulled the two hobbits up to safety. Frodo helped the two into the boat as they coughed and spluttered while also trying to make sure that the boat didn't tip over from the extra weight on the one side.

Sam and Kathryn seemed to have caught most of their breath back as they both sat up and unconsiously Sam wrapped his arm tightly around Kathryn and holding her tight to him and addressed Frodo, "I made a promise, Mister Frodo! A promise! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to! I don't mean to." Kathryn reached over to place her hand on the side of Frodo's face, "we swore we would stand by your side all the way through and thats what were going to do."

"Oh, Sam! Kathryn!" Frodo sobbed as he pulled the two into a tight hug which was fully returned. The tree stayed like that for a while but Frodo finally pulled away and stated, "come on." With that Sam and Frodo picked up oars. Kathryn sat up front as a look out. They were alone. It was up to them to follow their own path, the path to Mordor. Kathryn let out a sigh and then took in a deep breath before letting it out and saying, "Áine, Aisling wish me luck!"

Only minutes later did Aragorn, Legolas, Áine and Boromir and Gimli all arive back at their camp. The place where the three hobbits had just left. Boromir still held the broken horn in his hand. As they came to the river, Boromir stepped up and flung the now split horn into its rapid currents and they all watched in silence as it flowed over the waterfall. All thinking how close they had come to losing a member of their fellowship and how Aisling, Merry and Pippin had been taken.

Legolas started pushing one of their remaing boats into the water as he called out, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn shared a look with Áine, his eyes seemed almost empty, saddened and afraid. Áine approached him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace but they still remained quiet as the stepped away from each other and faced the others once again.

Legolas seemed to understand their silent conversation as he then spoke, "You mean not to follow them?" Aragorn once again looked at Áine before the two looked across the river at the shape of their small friends disappearing among the trees. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," remarked Aragorn. Gimli walked towards the others, "then this has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed." Áine shuck her head in disagreement as they all gathered together in a circle. "No," Áine stated firmly, "never." She smiled at her friend and brother, Aragorn encouraging him to speak up. He smiled in thanks as he then said, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." With that he spun away from them and called over his shoulder, "leave all that can be spared behind." He grabbed a dagger, the one he resived from Celeborn and sheathed it at his waist, "we travel light." Áine feeling a little excited and bold, jogged over to Legolas, kissed him on the check causing him to blush and the others to watch in either amusement or amazement (or both), she then giggled and said, "lets hunt some orc" and then ran off into the trees, Aragorn hot on her heels.

Gimli and Legolas shared a look and Gimli cried, "YES!" before chasing after them. Boromir smirked over at the elf, in a 'I-knew-it' sort of way before the two raced after the others.

Kathryn, Sam and Frodo had been walking for a while and finally as they reached the top of a steep hill they stopped and looked across at their destination. "Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route," said Frodo and Kathryn couldn't help but agree, praying to whoever was listening to look after her friends. Sam looked from Kathryn to Frodo and then said, "Strider will look after them." Kathryn still found it amusing and slightly comforting that Sam still refered to Aragorn by his Ranger name. "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again" remarked Frodo. Kathryn's shoulders slumped slightly, she wished more then anything she could remember if they all survived, but she couldn't. But felt as if they would at least all meet again someday. "We might yet, Mister Frodo. We may" said Sam. Kathryn smiled slightly and said, "we will," causing the other two to look at her curiously, "I can just feel it." They all smiled together before setting off down the rocky slope, coming closer and closer to Mordor. Closer to destroying the Ring.


	22. Chapter 20 We're not alone

Kathryn sat next to Sam, her cloak pulled tightly around her. Frodo lay next to them in a deep sleep. Kathryn hadn't been able to sleep and offered to keep watch, Sam had decided to stay up with her.

"What do you think everyone back home is saying about this?" Sam asked suddenly. Kathryn looked to him in surprise. "This?" she wondered. Sam didn't meet her gaze and continued to stare off into the distance, "us disappearin', those Nazgul creatures." Kathryn fell silent, not sure how to answer.

Finally she said, "well I don't know, I guess they all think we ran off on some adventure, like Bilbo used to, I'd say," she paused for a moment, "I'd say, not one of them trully knows what is actually going on outside of the Shire." Sam finally looked at her, Kathryn had always been able to read him by just looking into his eyes. Right now he looked defeated, scared and hopeless. The young hobbit girl moved closer to the gardener and placed her head on his shoulder. "We can do this Sam, I know we can."

As she said that Frodo's eyes sprang open and he sat up in fright, "Gandalf!". Kathryn an Sam immediately went to his aid. A tear fell down Kathryn's face at the thought of Gandalf, she remembered Áine and Aisling had said something about Gandalf but she couldn't remember what it was they had said.

"What is it, Mister Frodo?" asked Sam in worry for his friend. Frodo glanced up at his two companions and spared them a smile before saying, "Nothing. Just a dream." At that Frodo lay back down, Sam and Kathryn also decided to try getting some rest. They had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

><p>The next day, the three hobbits had risen early and after a quick meal of lembas bread, they set off once again.<p>

They came to a large cliff and there was no bottom in sight. Kathryn was worried that their might be no end to the fall. Sam took out his rope that had been given to him by Galadriel. Kathryn smiled, finally understanding why she believed they would need it. Sam looked down at the rope nervously, "um.. I don't really trust myself to tie a knot on this to support us, can one of you do it?" Frodo shuck his head, "never was good at knots." Kathryn on the other hand had been a scout back in Ireland, a rather good one infact.

She had joined when Áine had convinced her and had quickly caught onto how everything worked. Her knots were quite good, not very tight but she could get Sam and Frodo to help with that. "Hand it here" she ordered as she looked around for something strong to tie it to. Sam handed over the silk like rope just as she spotted a large bolder that would do just the trick. She walked over and began to tie the rope around it, often calling Sam and Frodo over to pull on the rope to keep the pressure on it as she worked. Finally she tied off the end and they were ready to jump down the side of the cliff. They would have tied the rope around them but then they would have had to go one by one and they didn't have the time.

As they slowly made their way down, it seemed to be like hours that they remained suspended in the air with only the thin piece of rope keeping them airborne. "Can you see the bottom?" called out Sam to Frodo, who was the farthest down. Kathryn was above Sam. "No!" was the reply. Kathryn guessed Sam had looked down as Frodo then called out, "Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going!" Kathryn was more scared of looking up for some reason, so mainly she kept her attention on moving down the rope.

Suddenly she heard Sam cry out as he lost his footing and hit against the wall. Kathryn looked down towards him in fear but was surprised to see Sam reaching towards a small box that had fallen from his pack, "Catch it! Grab it Mister Frodo!" Frodo did manage to grab the box in one of his hands but by doing so he lost his footing and then he was holding his full weight on the one hand and lost his grip and began to fall. "Frodo!" Kathryn cried after him in panic the same time Sam yelled, "Mister Frodo!"

They didn't hear anything for a moment until they heard Frodo's come from below, "I think I found the bottom." Hearing Frodo say this Kathryn started laughing, it was about bloody time!

The two hobbits continued to climb down until they reached the rough and cold ground once again. If anything this place was even more gloomy then where they had been before. The fog seemed to be closing in on them, sharp rocks and formations were scattered around them. As Sam got down he muttered outloud, "Bogs and rope, and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it." Kathryn lept down after him and just rolled her eyes as his statement. "Whats in this?" Frodo asked as he studied the little box in is hand.

Kathryn and Sam walked over to join him, "Nothing," replied Sam, "Just a little seasonin'. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or somethin'." This cause Kathryn to burst out laughing once more and say in unison with Frodo who also looked quite amused, "Roast Chicken?" Kathryn continued to laugh and couldn't help but think it as cute. "Well, You never know" remarked Sam. Kathryn steadied herself and smiled sweetly at him. "Sam! My dear Sam," said Frodo, as he opened the lid of the box to look inside. Kathryn couldn't help but be reminded of the Shire and their home. "It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire" Sam told them.

Frodo gazed down at it, a far away look in his eyes as he did, "it is special," he whispered just loud enough for them to hear. He then looked up at them and said, "its a little bit of home."

Frodo then wandered over to where the rope was still hanging down from the rock they had tied it too. "We can't leave this for someone to follow us down" exclaimed Frodo as he looked up at it. Kathryn felt this way too but she wasn't sure how they were supposed to get it down. Who's gonna follow us down here, Mister Frodo?" asked Sam as he came and joined them, "It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish Rope. Well, there's nothing for it." Kathryn nodded sadly, "yeah and its one of my knots, I'm not the best but thats not coming undone in a hurry."

To prove their point Sam stepped up and pulled on the rope. A couple of second later the rope came free and fell down around their feet. "Real elvish rope?" teased Frodo, chuckling slightly. As was Kathryn at the shocked look on Sam's face.

* * *

><p>They continued on their way, chatting for a while trying to remember the Shire and all its beauty but eventually they fell into silence. Kathryn stayed next to Sam, she had been quite nervous for the past while and had almost hurt her ankle a few times when she would trip over some rubbles or cracks in the ground. Sam now held her hand in hope of stopping her from falling but if anything it caused her to have less concentration than before.<p>

Frodo was quite a bit a head of them but he finally came to a stop and gazed off into the mountains in the direction of Mordor as Kathryn and Sam caught up to him. As they reached him Sam saw what he was staring at, "Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't wanna see any closer." Kathryn couldn't help but agree with him on that, the sight of it didn't seem very welcoming. "It's the one place we are trying to get to," continued Sam. "It's just where we can't get" added Kathryn in annoyance. Sam hoisted his pack firmly onto his back before he wrapped a reassuring arm around her.

Sam then turned to look at Frodo, "Face it, Mister Frodo. We're lost." They both knew he was right but neither had the strength to say it. Sam looked around and then back to him, "I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

A look of grief came across Frodo's face and his eyes glazed over slightly as he replied, "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam," his paused and when he spoke again it came out as a whisper, "but they did." Sam pulled Kathryn tighter to him to not just reassure her but himself aswell.

Suddenly, Frodo had a look of terror across his face, his hand flew to his chest and clutched the chain and the ring through his clothes as he sat down. Kathryn noticing Frodo was breathing heavily she moved towards him, Sam close behind her, "Mister Frodo?" He didn't answer but they knew what it was without being told. Kathryn remained silent as Sam said, "its the Ring, isn't it?" Frodo continued to try and cathc his breath as he said, "its getting heavier." Kathryn couldn't help but feel sorry for Frodo and the burden he was being forced to carry. Once again, Frodo clutches at his chest, thinking it a sutiable time for a break, Sam drops his pack onto the ground infront of him and starts to search through it as Frodo and Kathryn drink from their canteens. "Are you hungry Frodo?" she asked, he nodded slightly shooting her a smile of thanks.

They both then turned to look at Sam and Frodo asked, "what food do we have left?" Sam pushed some things aside before he pulled some out, "well, let me see. Oh yes, lovely. Lembas bread." In his hand was a package covered in large leaves. "And look! _More_ Lembas bread." Kathryn smiled at Sam's attempt to lighten the mood, which it did. He broke of two pieces and handed them to Frodo and to Kathryn, she blushed as did he when he almost forgot to let go of her hand when he was giving it to her. They ate in silence for a few moments before Sam broke it by saying, "I don't usually hold to foreign food, but this elvish stuff, it's not bad." Kathryn laughed slightly catching the other two's attention, "wait until Áine finds out she'll be so pleased" Kathryn said causing them to smile."Heh, nothing ever dampens you guys spirits, does it?" asked Frodo playfully. Kathryn and Sam shared a small smile.

Sam had to ruin the cheerful mood by saying, "those rain clouds might." That night it lashed rain and Kathryn curled up between her two friends and wrapped her cloak tight around her to try and keep herself warm somehow.

* * *

><p>"This looks strangely familiar."<p>

Kathryn looked up at Sam who was just a few paces ahead of her. What Frodo said next didn't really help her nerves, "thats because we've been here before." Kathryn let out a sigh of defeat and exhaustion as she continued towards them, "thats not good in the slightest." Frodo then said, "we're going in circles." They were all cold and tired and need to stop as nightfall was fast approaching. Sam ran ahead slightly and stood atop a large rock at the edge and wondered aloud, "uh.. whats that horrid stink? I wonder if there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Frodo and Kathryn both walked up to him and stood at his side looking off into the cliffs, "yes, I can smell it." It took several moments for the smell to reach her nose but when it did, she cringed in disgust, "Whatever it is," she said getting their attention, "I don't want it anywhere near me." Frodo then looked to Sam and then to Kathryn who stood on Sam's other side.

"We're not alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter of the Two Towers! Have a good holiday to all! And sorry for being late. I damaged my knuckles at a scout meeting playing this wierd game and couldn't type, I've been quite busy with Christmas and school has been hard and they gave us lots of homework for over the holidays! Evil! <strong>

**Who has seen the hobbit? Whatcha think? I loved it! Thought it was brilliant! Can't wait for the next bit next year!**

**Love, Áine.**


	23. Chapter 21 Butt Ugly company

With Kathryn, Sam and Frodo

Night had fallen, Frodo, Sam and Kathryn had layen down under their cloaks to get some sleep while they had the chance. It appeared they were sleeping and the ancient creature, Gollum began to creep down the towering rocks above them.

"You thieves! You thieves… You _filthy_ little thieves! Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My Precious," growled Gollum as he neared the sleeping hobbits. He creeped closer, "Curse them! We hates them! It's ours it is… and we wants it!" Gollum stretched out his hand towards the slumbering hobbits but unfortunately for him, they were no longer sleeping.

They jumped to their feet and the two male hobbits grabbed his arms and pulled him down onto the ground.

Gollum tackles Frodo but with the help of Sam and Kathryn they are able to get him off but the creature escapes their grasp and leaps from the rocky wall and back onto again, Sam is forced to grab onto Gollum and wrench him away from Frodo. Gollum had had enough of Sam's interrupting and spun around and bit violently into his neck causing him to yell out in pain.

They were sent tumbling to the ground and they struggled against each other. Frodo reacted quickly by unsheating his sword, Sting and placing it against Gollum's neck threateningly. Frodo glared down at him, "This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you...Gollum!" Kathryn looked to him in surprise. This was the Gollum, she had heard much about him and she remembered him slightly from the movies.

"Yes," croaked Gollum as he tried desperately not to move in case the blade cut into his throat.

"Release him, or I'll cut your throat," stated Frodo bravely.

Slowly, Gollum slacked his grip around Sam's neck and Kathryn scrambled forward to pull Sam safely away from him.

The next morning, they found themselves traveling through the many rocky paths and tunnels with Gollum trailing behind them on a silver chain like rope that Sam had been given by Galadriel. that was tied around his neck with Sam pulling him along.

As they walked, Gollum continued to yell and scream, he was worse then a child. "It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty elves twisted it. Take it off us!" Kathryn placed a palm to her forehead in irritation, would he ever shut up. Gollum would continuously crash against the rocks around them and slowing them down even more.

"Quiet you!" called Sam angrily at him.

Gollum then gave an ear piercing shriek that continued to ring, loudly in their ears. Sam then strode over to where Kathryn and Frodo stood, "It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor is gonna hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him!" Kathryn was all for it, if they kept going at this pace it would take them years to get there.

Gollum heard what they were saying and quickly shut off his annoying racket and turned to them with frantic eyes, "No! That would kill us, _kill_ us!" Sam moved towards Gollum glaring dangerously down at him, "It's nothing more than you deserve!" Frodo and Kathryn both gazed down at the strange and mangled creature, "Maybe he does deserve to die. But now that I see him, I do pity him."

"I don't, " said Kathryn, causing the other two to look over at her, "I just find him annoying." Gollum then got up onto his knees and began to behave, "We'll be nice to them, if they'll be nice to us. Take it off us." He took hold of the rope in his hand and held it out to Frodo desperately.

Sam and Kathryn continued to scowl down at Gollum as he continued to speak, "We swears to do what you wants. We _swears_!" Kathryn rolled her eyes, he couldn't be trusted and she quickly spoke her thoughts, "we can not trust him!" Frodo glanced at her for a second before saying, "Kathryn is right. There's no promise you can make that I can trust."

Gollum had placed his forehead down on the gravelled ground and now looked back up at them. He gets up onto one knee before Frodo and began to beg, "We swears to serve the Master of the Precious. We will swear on... On the Precious!" He then began to cough roughly,_ "Gollum!Gollum!"_ Frodo took the path cautiously, "The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word."

Gollum then began to mutter continuously to himself, "Yes… on the Precious… " Kathryn glared at the creature, already foreseeing the horrible ways he could betray them along their journey. Gollum stopped once again at Frodo's feet, "on the precious!"

"I don't believe you! Get down! Get down!" yelled Sam in anger, chasing him away. Sam grabbed hold of the rope and pulled hard on it causing Gollum to crash to the ground. "Sam!" cried Frodo. "Leave him, Frodo," called Kathryn, "you said it yourself, he can't be trusted." Sam waved his hand in Kathryn's direction, "see Kat understands! He's trying to trick us! We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!"

Frodo walks away from them and approaches Gollum who lay sprawled on the ground, clutching at his neck, breathing and panting heavily from the chain being yanked. Frodo kneeled in front of him, "You know the way to Mordor?" he asked, carefully. "Yes," replied Gollum, nervously. "You've been there before?" asked Frodo. Again, Gollum nodded, "yes."

Slowly Frodo sighed and then leaned forward and pulled Sam's rope from around his neck. Gollum gave him a look filled with complete shock and surprise.

Frodo leaned in close to him and stated coldly, "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

Gollum dashed off ahead of them and they quickly lost sight of him. The quickly caught up to him and listened as Gollum spoke to himself, "To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the masters says. Yes!"

Gollum stopped as he passed a large stone, he stood next to it gripping it with his hands, he glanced back at the hobbits before he spoke quietly to himself, "No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us." Once again he began to cough,_ "Gollum! Gollum!"_

He glanced back and noticed the hobbits getting closer, he dashed ahead and perched himself up on another rock and this time his voice changed a little, "But we swore to serve the master of the precious!"

He leapt down form the rock and then began to speak in a darker voice, "No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching, watching." He had placed his head in his hands, his mind conflicted with all these thoughts going through his head that belonged to two not one. He heard the footsteps of the approaching hobbits and looking up and seeing them he screamed in anger at them, his mouth wide with his short, black teeth showing.

He then dashed off before any of them could stop him. "Hey! Come back now! Come back!" yelled Sam after the departing creature. "There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises," stated Sam in irritation.

Kathryn looked to them and smirked. The two guys noticed this and gave her confused looks. She held up her hand with five fingers stretched. "Five." She then dropped a finger, "four." Another finger, "three." Then another, "two." She then turned back to where she knew Gollum was about to appear, "And..."

Gollum popped up out of nowhere with a large smirk on his face. "This way Hobbitses! Follow me!"

* * *

><p>Aisling was being bashed and thrown about as the Urk Hai ran in lines in the direction of Isngard. Her hands were bound and forced around the neck of a large and ugly looking Urk. Merry and Pippin were in the same position slightly ahead of her.<p>

They had been going for three days straight without rest, not that it would make much difference. Aisling was constantly trying to come up with get away plans but so far none that would work had come to mind.

She glanced up at where she could see Merry and Pippin. Merry had a gash on his head and looked as though he were knocked unconscious, his head bobbing from side to side with the rhythm of the Urk's footsteps.

She could see Pippin was trying to get his attention and to wake him up by calling his name but it was a waste of time.

Suddenly they came to a halt, the large Urk Hai at the front, held up a fist to signal them to stop. From behind a bunch of rocks came a band of Orcs. One of the Orcs stepped forward, "You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now and whatever else you bring him."

The Urk Hai glared down at the Orc in disgust and stated, "I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." The Urk Hai scowled down at the Orc before returning to the rest of his group.

Aisling scowled around at them, they were all butt ugly and she was not scared to say it out loud but she would prefer to say it when not in the presence of this large number of said butt ugly creatures.

Pippin then began screaming about Merry being sick and needing water. Aisling could tell this wouldn't end well.

The Urk Hai from before then called out, tauntingly to the others around him, "Sick is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" The Urk Hai all laughed and then one stepped up and poured a reddish, brown, sickly liquid into Merry's open mouth.

"Stop!" cried Aisling trying to kick at the Urk Hai holding her who was laughing cruelly. "Stop it!" yelled Merry, desperately. The Urk Hai laughed and remarked evilly, "Can't take his draught!"Merry then yelled at the Urk Hai, "Leave him alone!" Aisling glared and called out darkly, "Get away from him, you vile-" but the Urk cut her off by asking, "Why? You want some? Huh?"

Aisling continued to glare while Pippin shuck his head rapidly. The Urk smirked and exclaimed, "Then keep your mouth shut."

Aisling could now see that Merry had woken up but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She remembered the movie more as time went by but not anything that would happen in the future only what had already happened. From what she could recall of the movie, Merry and Pippin's conversation was about Merry faking being unconscious.

Aisling's thoughts were distracted by on of the Urk Hai approaching another nearby. The one he approached was standing still and sniffing strongly at the air. "What is it? What do you smell?" he asked.

The Urk looked to him, "man-flesh." This caused a large disruption in the crowd. "They've picked up our trail," stated the first Urk.

Aisling couldn't help but whisper quietly to herself, "Daddy."

The Urk Hai were ordered to keep moving and with that they raced off. Aisling strained her neck to look forward at Merry and Pippin. She beamed when she realised Pippin was pulling at the Leaf of Lorien on his cloak with his mouth.

Once he had gotten lose, he spit it out onto the ground. It was crushed underneath one of the Urk Hai's feet so Aisling could only hope that her father or Áine would spot it.

* * *

><p>Áine kneel next to Aragorn waiting to hear about the band of Urk Hai that held Aisling, Merry and Pippin captive.<p>

"Their pace has quicken," said Aragorn as he got to his feet, "They must have caught our scent. Hurry! Aragorn and Áine leapt of the rock and began running, Legolas soon followed, calling back to Gimli and Boromir, "Come on, Gimli! Boromir!"

Yet, unfortunately for Gimli he was in the company of two elves and a ranger so it was quite hard for him to keep up with his short dwarvish legs. "Three days and nights pursuit... no food, no rest and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," complained Gimli as he tried to catch up with his three friends, Boromir just slightly ahead of him, couldn't help but agree.

Áine and Legolas quickly took the lead. Neither felt tired as elves were able to sleep while standing and also while running, so it wasn't as bad for them as it was for their three friends. They ran across the grassy plains.

Eventually they came to a valley where the Urk Hai must have travelled through. It was here that Aragorn found the brooch from one of the cloaks that they had been gifted in Lothlorien. Aragorn looked up at Áine who stood at his side gazing down at the leaf, "not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Áine sent him a small smile.

Legolas ran over and came to a halt next to them, his fingertips grazing across Áine's lower back. "They may yet be alive," the ellon remarked. Áine studied the ground and stated confidently, "less than a day ahead of us, come!" Áine and Aragorn then set off again. "Well done," complimented Aragorn, about reading the tracks. "I learned from the best," remarked the elleth. She spotted a proud smirk on his face and couldn't help herself but to say, "it was too bad you were too busy to teach me." This caused the ranger to give her a playful glare.

Áine glanced back over her shoulder, she shared a smirk with Boromir, he returned it but it didn't meet his eyes, she understood. Boromir had always seen Aisling as a little sister and he had gotten close with Merry and Pippin. She then glanced around at the other two and noticed Gimli come tumbling into view and roll along the ground. She stifled a laugh as Legolas yelled back at him, "come Gimli! We are gaining on them."

As Gimli chased after them and Legolas caught up to Áine, taking her free hand in his they listened as Gimli began to mutter to himself with the help of their elvish hearing. "I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distance." The two elves shared and amused look before turning back to the situation at hand.

They made their way over a large and stopped alongside Aragorn who was gazing out across the plains. Áine knew this place well from her many travels with Gandalf and Aisling over the years, yet it had been quite some time since she had been here.

"Rohan," stated Aragorn as he studied their surroundings, "Home of the Horse-Lords."

Áine stood next Legolas, higher up on a large rock as Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli stood lower down. Aragorn's eyes narrowed slighty and he said, "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas shared a look with Áine before the two darted ahead of the others and up onto another high standing rock and gazed out into the distance.

"Legolas! Áine!" called out Aragorn, "What do your elf eyes see?"

Áine spoke first, "The Urks turn Northeast." Legolas then added loudly, "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," muttered Aragorn.

Áine glanced up at Legolas, "say that again." Legolas gave her a weird look but complied to her request, "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard."

"Again."

"They are taking the hobbits to Isengard."

"And again."

"They are taking the hobbits to Isengard."

"Isen-what?"

"Gard!"

"What?"

"Gard!"

"Say that again?"

"Gard!"

Áine then started laughing. Legolas scowled at her playfully, "what was the point in me saying that?" She smiled innocently up at him and replied, "for my amusement." Legolas laughed aswell and grabbed her hand once more and squeezed it tightly, interlacing their fingers. "You can light up even the darkest of times," he remarked. "My parents named me well, my name means bright, light or fiery, it means alot of things and I'm not one to sit still in a dark corner."

Legolas beamed down at her before he noticed that Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli now stood right beside them at the bottom of the rock they still stood on and were looking up at them with amused looks on their faces and their eyebrows raised.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I kept forgetting about Boromir being alive so I had to go back and add him in. I hit my head of my keyboard several times when I remembered my mistake.<br>Alot of things have been happening . I've written alot of things and chapters, just haven't uploaded them. I pulled a rib and tore all the muscles in my right side. I was terribly sick for a week. I went to a funeral. I had huge exams that are supposed to be harder then the actual state Exams. I had my music practical where I had to preform 4 pieces and songs. I think I was brilliant, just saying. I got obssessed with Dragon Age, blame Aisling. Teachers have been piling on homework. I go to study after school which lasts until 6 in the evening and I have also been attending many of my brother's film festivals, exhibitons and plays as he is studying television and film production in Dun Laoighre Art College. His play was amazing and he was the director. They did the 'Crucible'.**

**So sorry for being late. Over the next few chapters we are going to get a flashback into the 'Hobbit' where Áine and Legolas first met and it will also be explained why they don't remember meeting in the first place. It will most likely take place inbetween leaving Fangorn forest and when they arrive in Rohan.**


	24. Chapter 22 The Rohirrim

They continued to chase after the Urk Hai party across the plains of Rohan. Aragorn was once again in the lead with Áine and Legolas close at his heels and Boromir and Gimli straggling behind. Áine and Legolas both carried their bows in hand and moved lite on their feet so as to be prepared for anything that might happen. They rarely stopped for break, if at all, as the Urk Hai were moving quickly and they were too far ahead of them to take a breather.

Áine strained her elvish ears to listen for any sounds as they ran but all she picked up on was Gimli coaching himself as he followed on behind them, panting as he went.

"Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe! Hooh!"

She rolled her eyes and shuck her head fondly at him. She noticed a small smile on Legolas' face and knew he had also heard the Dwarf's words of encouragement.

"Keep telling yourself that Gimli," remarked Boromir as he gave himself a good push so as to try and catch up with his three friends so as to rescue his two other friends and little 'sister'.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Áine glanced over at Legolas and gave a loud 'hmmph' which caught all of their attention. They gave her curious looks which she replied to, "trust me, they are imagining us behind them, we are much scarier!" It was only then did Aragorn realise they had all stopped running to hear her. The elleth dashed past him and took the lead and they followed without a seconds hesitation.

They continued on throughout the day, with no breaks. They continued to run at top speeds not daring to slow down. Áine could easily tell that if she were back on Earth as a human she would never have been able to run like this.

Finally night fell.

Aisling, Merry and Pippin were flung onto the ground and landed roughly with a hard 'thump'. It was dark now as night was upon them and the Urks had finally come to a stop.

Aisling listened as one Urk yelled out, "We ain't goin' no further 'till we've had a breather!" Aisling rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the Urk and his lack of vocab skills. He had just used a double negative so he best be prepared to continue on running. Aisling scowled over at the ugly creature as another Urk nearby commanded the others, "Get a fire going!"

Several Urks then foolishly wandered into the forest they had come to a stop beside. Aisling smirked to herself as she knew what forest this was. Fangorn. She stayed where she was and watched as a couple of feet away, Pippin crawled his way over to Merry. "I think we might have made a mistake, leaving the Shire, Pippin," whispered Merry sadly. Aisling sent a sad smile over towards them which went unnoticed.

Aisling turned her attention to the many Urks that were now hacking away at the trees of Fangorn forest and winced as she heard the moans, groans and cries of it inhabitants.

"What's making that noise?" Aisling heard Pippin ask.

"It's the trees," supplied Aisling, finally grabbing their attention. They both gave startled looks as they hadn't even realised that Aisling was listening or was even that close to them.

Both hobbits turned to gaze in shock into the forest known as Fangorn. The place where many had entered but few had returned. "What?" asked Pippin, looking from Aisling to Merry.

Merry who was now leaning over Pippin on his bound hands to get a better look into the trees, glanced down at him and spoke, "You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall, and come alive."

Pippin was shocked by this and repeated in amazement, "alive?" Aisling nodded her head, "alive."

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other," continued Merry. "Even move," said Aisling hauntingly. Merry gazed down at Pippin with hard stare.

Just then a very large Urk spoke up, pulling their attention away from the forest, "I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" Aisling glared at the creature, she had had about enough with these butt-ugly-things!

Then an Orc which looked as though he had literally been stitched together agreed. "Yeah," he said in a high pitch voice, "why can't we have some meat?" His bright, threatening orange eyes settled on Aisling, Merry and Pippin who lay huddled together a little way-away. A hungry look appeared in his large, ogling eyes.

"What about them? They're fresh!" Aisling shared a look of pure panic with her two friends. Just so you know, she wasn't in the right mood to be eaten. fortunately for them, a large Urk strode forward and stated loudly, "They are not for eating!" He stood very close and glared menacingly down at the Orc.

The Urks had now gathered around and were watching anxiously at the display before them. One of the Urks made his way over to Aisling, Merry and Pippin and dragged them onto their feet and pulled them into the middle of the circle.

Then a very creepy looking orc made his way forward, his eyes appeared to be almost glued on the two hobbits and woman. His dry, dead skin and his haunting, dead eyes boring into them. "What about their legs? They don't need those." Aisling couldn't help but disagree, that she did need her legs. By the looks on Merry and Pippins' faces and how Pippin glanced down at his own legs in shock showed they agreed with her. "Ooh! They look tasty!" Added the creepy, dead eyed Orc. He tried to attack them in a fit of hunger but was shoved back by the Urk.

"Get back, scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."

These seemed to case rift in the group. Some who obviously wanted to follow their orders and then the others who... well, wanted to eat them.

The creepy orc, with the dead eyes didn't seem to understand why they were so important that he needed to be brought back alive. "Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?" He then proceed to make very weird noises and flick his tongue inside his wide open mouth.

The Urk that stood as their guard defended, "they have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war. The girl is apparently important too." They didn't notice the Orc from before, the one who first suggested to eat them, sneaking up behind Aisling, Merry and Pippin, blade in hand.

Pippin leaned closer to Merry, "they think we have the Ring." Aisling and Merry quickly hushed him. Merry leaned closer to him so only Aisling and Pippin could hear, "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Aisling nodded in agreement, "I'm guessing their orders were to find a girl and hobbits. I understand the hobbit part, being Frodo carrying the Ring. But I don't understand how either Áine or I could effect anything." This was only half true as Aisling was thinking back about how they had come to Middle Earth and might change the course of events. Things seemed to be going as planned so far, she could only hope everything played out as it should.

Just then the Orc had reached them and raised his blade up high over his head as he said, "Just a mouthful. A bit off the flank." Aisling, Merry and Pippin spun around in shock, having not realised that he had gotten so close. The Urk that had been standing over them as a shield drew his own weapon and with a wide swing sent the head of the opposing Orc flying.

The rest of the Orc's body fell to the ground and Merry and Pippin turned their faces away in disgust as Aisling grimaced and covered her eyes for a few moments. The head had first fallen into Pippin's shoulder and then landed and rolled away from them and the body lay behind them beside their feet that he had been so anxious to get a bite of.

The Urk looked around at the gathered crowd and called out to them, "Looks like meat is back on the menu boys!" To their utter disgust, the Urks and Orcs immediately piled on the dead orc to get a piece and Aisling could feel what little food that was in her stomach want to come back up her throat.

The tree of them were shoved to the ground by several over excited Urks. Landing once again on their fronts with a loud thud. Merry noticing their chance to escape, while Aisling kept on eye on the Orks and Urk Hai behind them, whispered to grab their attention, "Pippin, Aisling, Lets go!" They then proceed to crawl as fast as they could along the ground with their still bound hands. Aisling strangely enough still had her sword but with her bound hands was unable to reach it or unsheath it to cut the rope that bound her two wrists together.

Out of nowhere the Orc with the dead eyes, slammed his foot down on Merry's back and grabbed Pippin as he spun around onto his back. He clutched Pippin around the chin and raised off the ground roughly as Pippin whimpered quietly. "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" taunted the Orc. Aisling desperately tried to think of a way to help but she was completely helpless at the moment.

Then just as Aisling was praying for help from just about anyone who would listen, a spear came flying from thin air and lodged itself deep in the orc's back. He gave a gut-renching and blood-curdling scream as he fell away from them. The Urk Hai all got to their feet in preparation and stared off at where the weapon had come from.

And from out of the darkness rode an army of riders on tall, powerful horses. All riders wielding swords and spears and attack and slaying the many Urks and Orcs that got within reach. Cries of anger filled the clearing as The gathering of Saruman's followers tried to defend themselves but they were at a great disadvantage.

Aisling had been too absorbed in watching the riders that she hadn't noticed Merry and Pippin making their way once again towards Fangorn. She spotted a dagger laying not so far away and hurriedly made her way towards it to cut the rope.

Once that was down she was back on her feet and had her sword quickly in hand. She couldn't help but remark to herself the foolishness of them to leave her with her sword.

She spotted one of them men being knocked from their horse and so losing concentration, without a seconds hesitation she dashed forward and slashed at an Urk that was about to take the man's head off. She quickly helped him to his feet. He opened his mouth to thank her she guess but they were once again attacked by a group of several Urks and began stabbing, slashing and dodging blows until all were dead. Before anymore could come the man was back on his horse and had pulled Aisling up behind him and practically forced her to hold on.

As the man began to do a sweep of the clearing, checking on his men and making sure that they had slayen every last one of her holders, Aisling desperately craned her neck to try and see Merry or Pippin. She could only hope that they had gotten into Fangorn forest unnoticed and were hidden away.

The bodies of the Urk Hai and the Orcs were brought together and piled high and then burnt, some of them men took the heads of the Urk Hai and placed them on pikes and spears that were pushed into the ground. Aisling scrunched up her nose in disgust as the horrible smell of burning flesh reach her nostrils, she would have rathered to have spent her whole life without having to smell that, and to never smell it again would be too soon.

All the men dismounted from their horses and gathered together in a formation and the man that Aisling had saved stepped forward and addressed them all.

"Is anyone hurt?"

There were several injuries but nothing major. But there had been three deaths.

The man removed his helmet to show a youthful and handsome face. He appeared older then Aisling, well the look of Aisling. She was truly 35 years of age. It was the dunidan blood from her father that made her age slower and appear young, not to mention the elvish blood from her mother also helped.

His gaze settled finally on Aisling. He gave her a small smile, his eyes twinkling, and Aisling couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face. She could see the wisdom and age in his eyes, he may be young but he had seen much and had fought in many battles. He held himself firm and controled and he was hard to read, well to most, but to Aisling he was practically an open book.

"I believe I owe you my life, milady," he said politely. Aisling gave a small chuckle at being called a lady as she was no such thing, she could practically see Áine laughing her head off already. "I was just returning the favour, if it wasn't for you and your men, I believe I may have been killed here by these creatures or worse brought before Saruman," Aisling replied smartly.

The man seemed to tense at the name of the White Wizard. "You are welcome, milady." Aisling once again laughed, louder this time and corrected him, "I am no lady, well I should be, but I'm not the type, simply Aisling or Ash if you prefer. I am Aisling daughter of Aragorn. I guess I hail from Rivendell but I don't spend much time there but it is where my mother is from but then I guess I must also hail from the north as that is where my father is from but he was also raised in Rivendell. Oh Valar! I rambling aren't?! I'm sorry! I don't normally do that! I'll shut up now."

By now the man was chuckling merrily to himself, "it is a pleasure to meet you Aisling, daughter of Aragorn. I am Eomer, son of Eomund. I must say you wield that sword well." Aisling smiled proudly, her father and Áine had taught her well and she had only improved over her time on her own.

"Thank you, as do you. I am guessing you are the Riders of Rohan,"Aisling remarked. Eomer nodded his head, his blond hair falling in front of his face causing him to brush it back. "Yes, I am the nephew of King Theodan, but we have been banished," he explained to her. The looks on the faces of all the Rohirrim became solemn and they let their heads fall forward in defeat.

Aisling gazed around at them, she really wished she could remember more of the 'Lord of the Rings' but apparently somebody up there didn't like her and so she couldn't. She wondered if it was the same still with Áine and Kathryn or if they were only limited on the events of the books and movies. Aisling suddenly remembered something that should have already happen and hurriedly stepped towards Eomer, "what of the King's son? Theodrod? Has he yet passed?"

Eomer seemed surprised by her questioning. He shuck his head, "no, my cousin still has several days left in his body. He is strong but he is fain quickly. I fear for him as his injuries were great." Aisling nodded her head in understanding, "I can help him." The Rohirrim shared looks of amazement at this proclamation.

Eomer gazed down at her in awe and shock, "How!?" he demanded to know. Aisling then began to explain, "I can't fully save by myself but I can give him more time until my friend can arrive in Rohan to help me, I know she will be there soon, but not soon enough!"

"You are saying you can save my cousin?"

Aisling gazed up at him with confidence on her eyes, "I'm saying I'm going to try but I'm going to have to borrow a horse, so I can get there in time." Eomer nodded and gave a loud whistle and one of the horses who ahd lost a rider trotted forward towards her. Aisling took hold of the Stallion's reins. She smiled kindly up at Eomer before mounting the horse. "His name is Kavey (Ca-vay), he is a fast and strong bred, he will get you there," said Eomer certainly.

Aisling beamed gratefully down at him and leaned down towards him. Luckily she didn't have to bend down very far as Eomer was quite a tall man. She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and he turned his head to give her a heart warming smile. "May we meet again, Aisling, Daughter of Aragorn," he breathed out with a sigh. Aisling nodded, "Until then, Eomer, son of Eomund, nephew of Theodon."

With that she urged Kavey around and set out on a gallop towards the Golden Hall, praying that she made it in time aswell as that Áine wasn't too far behind her, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep Theodrod alive but she had to try.

* * *

><p>Aragorn, Legolas, Áine, Boromir and Gimli all continued across the plains of Rohan. Aragorn leading with Legolas close behind him, followed by Áine behind him.<p>

The sun was just rising and the day was just beginning but they still did not stop for rest as the Urk party had done that night. If luck was with them they may be able to catch up in time to cut them off.

Legolas came to an abrupt halt, causing Áine to almost crash into him. She spun aswell to see what he was so intently staring at. Legolas too hold of her free hand, the one not holding her bow. He spared a glance at her out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the rising sun.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night," spoke Legolas, softly. Legolas turned as he spoke back in the direction they were travelling, pulling Áine along with him. "Why does that give me such a solemn feeling?" asked Áine with worry, causing Legolas to look to her in concern but merilly squeezed the hand he still held in his grip. This gave her more reassurance then any words he could have given her, the magic of just a simple gesture.

They came to a pause as Aragorn kneeled down to investigate the tracks of the Urk Hai and the Orcs. They patiently waited for him to speak but they were all distracted by the loud cry of an on-coming horse. Aragorn's head shot to the side and spotted a large herd of riders making their way closer. He shared an emotionless look with Áine and in that second they shared a they came to the same conclusion.

Aragorn got to his feet and immediately rushed over to cover behind a large rock formation nearby. He urged the others to follow, but Áine was already one step ahead of him, leading Legolas and the others over, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure Gimli and Boromir weren't too far behind.

Boromir caught up quickly and took up position behind Aragorn at the very back, his sword held firmly in his hand. Gimli also made it just in time, Áine letting go of Legolas and grabbing Gimli by his free hand and wrenching him in behind her with Legolas in front of her.

Aragorn checked over them all before moving to the front to look out at the passing riders and inspect them. As they closed in Aragorn forced them all down onto the ground, Legolas and Áine crouched together next to Aragorn who lay on his side. Gimli kept his head down beside them while Boromir leaned up on his knees to see what was going on outside from the back.

The riders were all galloping together in formation, all wearing similar armour and helmets, most with long blond hair trashing around them as they rode up the hill and passed them in their hiding place. Áine realising who they were grabbed Aragorn's shoulder, drawing his attention to her.

"It's the Rohirrim!"

Aragorn studied them closely and just as all the horses had safetly passed them Aragorn got to his feet and helped up Áine. He and Áine strode out from behind the large bolder with the others of the fellowship, cautiously following after them.

"Riders of Rohan!" yelled Áine. Aragorn gave her a surpised look before calling out, "What news from the Mark?" He then turned his attention back to the elleth next to him, "sure have some pipes on you!" Áine laughed before turning back to watch the riders of Rohan.

The lead rider lifted his spear into the air, he had obviously heard Áine and Aragorn's calls. The raised spear was obviously a silent order as the riders all began to turn along with their leader.

Legolas came up behind his friend and Áine and watched them closely, hoping they knew what they were doing. As the riders approached Legolas couldn't stop his body from reaching out and pulling Áine back into his chest. Aragorn raised an eyebrow in their direction but all he got was two glares sent is way. Aragorn just praised the Gods that looks couldn't kill as if they did he would be about 12' under.

The riders circled them causing the five travellers to band together in a smaller circle, watching the riders closely. Legolas had let go of Áine, accepting that she could care for herself. The horses all winned and neighed, thrashing their heads back and forth as their masters brought them to a halt around the five.

The horse's riders all gazed coldly and cautiously down at them. Rows of horses carrying soldiers continued to surround them until as one all the riders of Rohan let their spears fall into place and be pointed threateningly at Aragorn and his friends.

Aragorn carefully and slowly raised his hands in surrender and nudged Áine to do them same. Yet she just shuck her head and refused to do so.

Suddenly a man on horseback broke through the ranks and approached them, "What business does an elf, two men, a dwarf and a she-elf have in the Riddermark?" Áine scowled up at him, not appreciating being said last as though her status as a female made her lesser then her companions.

When they gave him no answer he stepped closer and demanded louder, "speak quickly!" Gimli of course just had to open his mouth as he replied, "give me your name Horse Master and I shall give you mine!" Áine brought her palm up to her head in a slap in exasperation at his words while Aragorn sighed in defeat.

The man dismounted off his horse, not removing his gaze from Gimli as he did so and approached him slowly. Aragorn placed his hand firmly on Gimli's shoulder as a warning as the rider came to a stop before him and Gimli stared up at him.

"I would cut off you head – dwarf -" the man said harshly, putting emphasise on the last word like it disgusted him, this caused a hard glare sent his way from both Áine and Legolas. Boromir also felt his dislike for this man growing also.

"If it stood but a little higher from the ground," he finished. This was the last straw as Legolas notched an arrow into his bow and lightning speed and had it aimed at the man in less then a second. "You would die before your stroke fell!" This angered all of the surrounding men as all the horses stepped in closer, caging them in tighter, their spears pointed directly at Legolas, daring him to make the shot.

Aragorn hurriedly stepped forward and tried to push the Elf Prince's arm down but to no avail. All he men surrounding them were quite surprised at the elf's strength to fight off Aragorn's grip. Gimli and Boromir tensed in worry and fear that they might see Legolas death in any second of he didn't lay down his bow. Legolas cold gaze held hard onto the Horse Masters but everything was frozen by the soft voice of an elleth, an elleth speaking elvish. To the Rohirrim it sounded almost like music as she spoke to the elf. _"__S__érë, __mel__e__thnin, s__érë,"_ she said. '_Peace, my love, peace.__'_

Her hand gently pushed Legolas' arm down to his side. She gave a nod in Aragorn's direction whose eyes were wide at what she had called the prince. Them three were the only ones present who understood her words. The corners of his lips turned up in a small smile of thanks but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes that Áine promised herself she would get back at him for later.

Gimli gave a sigh of relief that the tension was relaxed slightly but he kept shooting glances at the elf that he had come to see as a friend. He was hovering very closely around the she-elf in a protective, almost possessive manner. It wasn't the first time he had seen this, it happened often when Legolas felt their was a threat to them nearby.

Aragorn approached the rider and spoke to take the attention away from Legolas and Áine. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Once Aragorn said his name, the rider's head snapped to look at him in alert, almost as though he had heard the name before. Áine narrowed her eyes in confusion. Aragorn then gestured to the others in turn, "this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denetor, Legolas, of the Woodland Realm and Áine of the Galadrim."

The rider brushed of his thoughts on Aragorn as he studied the dwarf, the other man and especially the two elves. He personally had never seen an elf before that day so it was a strange sight to him.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," exclaimed Aragorn as he gazed around at the riders surrounding them. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," said the rider and he finally removed his helmet to show his face clearly and his long, blong hair. "Not even his own kin," he concluded.

It was here that Áine remembered that this was Eomer, nephew of Theodan. The actor for the movie of Lord of the Rings was practically spot on. She could practically see him wearing all the Star Trek gear for when he played McCoy in the Star Trek movies. She had to discretely cover her mouth with her hand so she didn't laugh at the picture in her mind.

The riders of the Rohirrim must have taken Eomer taking off his helmet as a sign to relax as they all lifted their spears. Áine let out a burst of air from between her lips in relief. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land." They were all surprised to hear this. How was it even possible? They had heard nothing of it. Aragorn shared looks of confusion with Áine and Legolas before turning his attention back to Eomer.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Aragorn was shocked and it was clear on his face as Eomer told him this. Eomer then stepped closer to Aragorn and hissed at him warningly, "the White Wizard is cunning. 'He walks here and there', they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." Eomer walked pasted them his eyes passing over Gimli and Boromir and settling on Legolas who still stood next to Áine. Áine couldn't help the smirk as she remembered the actual White Wizard who was 'walking here and there'.

He gave Legolas another cold, meaningful look, "and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Aragorn broke in as he spoke, "We are no spies. We track a band of Urk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken three of our friends of whom is my own daughter."

"The Urks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," stated Eome. Áine took hold of Legolas' hand in fear that she may have lost her friends as she could not remember of Merry and Pippin survived, God someone really didn't like her up there.

Eomer continued, "Aragorn, yes, I knew who you were once you said it. Aisling, daughter of Aragorn." This caught their attention. "She is unharmed?" asked Áine desperately. Eomer turned his gaze on her, "yes, on her way to Rohan as we speak. She believed she could help save my cousin from death. But she believed she could not do it alone that she would a friend of her's help, would that be you?"

Áine's shoulder's sagged in relief and then Eomer's words registered in her mind, "the stuff that girl gets me into!" Aragorn smiled over at the elleth fondly, pleased to know that his daughter was alive. Áine reassured Eomer, "I have confidence on he abilities, that she will save your cousin. But I will go to Rohan to give her my aid, I swear it." Eomer smiled at her gratefully, "I give you my thanks."

But the Gimli stepped forward and asked, "But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli sounded desperate as he demanded an answer from the Rohirrim leader. "They would be small, only children to your eyes," supplied Aragorn.

Eomer closed his eyes in thought before opening them his face had fallen and became hard as he replied, "we left none alive." The feeling of guilt, dread and sorrow filled the five members of the fellowship. Áine turned into Legolas and burried her face in his chest as tears trailed down her cheeks. Legolas brought up his free hand and placed it on the back of her head as he spoke softly to her in elvish. Her hands fisted in his tunic as she tried to stop the tears that continued to fall.

"We piled the carcasses and burned them," told Eomer, causing them all to look in the direction he was pointing where there was a large cloud of smoke raising from the ground, just beyond a large hill. They had been so close.

"Dead?" said Gimli, in disbelief. His face had gone pale at the thought of their young and cheerful friends meeting such faith. "I am sorry," apologised Eomer as he gazed around at the people before him, his eyes settling on the elleth that was still weeping into the elf's chest. It was clear to him that she must have known them longer and better then the men as she appeared to be just as strong as her companions yet her they just stood in shock and denial while she broke down completely.

Eomer then turned and gave a high-pitched whistle and stretched out his arm as he called, "Hasufel! Arod! Eoh!" Three horses trotted forward to meet them. Eomer grabbed hold of the reins of the chestnut horse, Hasufel.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters," spoke Eomer solemnly as he thought of his lost men. Áine had now turned but remained pressed against Legolas, now with her back against his chest. Legolas had placed his bow on his back and took the reins of Arod in one hand and placed his other arm around the elleth in front of him, holding firmly to her.

"Farewell," said Eomer before he turned and mounted his horse once again. Áine stroked Arod's neck and mane tenderly as Eomor approached them once again, now on horseback.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands." Eomer then looked over his shoulder at his men and yelled out the command, "We ride North!" Eomer urged his stallion into a gallop as he rode off, the rest of the Rohirrim following after him, leaving the five companions standing with the three horses.

Áine stepped away slightly unsteady, from Legolas and gave a long, haunting whistle that shocked her friends around her. She waited for several moments and she could tell that her friend, Castiel, the mearas was unable to join her. Legolas pulled her back to him, _"nor as amin." _'_ride with me' _It wasn't a question it was more of a demand. Áine tried to protest but once she caught a look of the seriousness on his face she agreed and hoisted herself onto Arod's back and into the saddle.

Legolas leapt up onto Arod aswell and settled himself comfortably behind her. Aragorn mounted Hasufel, while Boromir mounted Eoh with Gimli behind him.

They then turned to watch as the Rohirrim disappeared into the distance before setting off in hopes of finding their friends alive.


	25. Chapter 23 Fangorn madness and a swamp

Áine's pov.

I tightened my grip around Legolas' waist as he forced Arod into a gallop. Aragorn with Gimli on Hasufel aswell as Boromir on Eoh were just ahead of us. Legolas' grip on Arod's reins were deathly tight, so much that his knuckles were almost as white as snow. His shoulders were tensed and his eyes were set on the trail of smoke ahead of us that was drifting off into the sky. To us it was an omen, it was a sign that death had acured there, we just hoped into wasn't who we feared.

I didn't wish to let go of Legolas' waist knowing it gave him some sort of comfort to have me holding him so. I pushed myself forward and carefully pushed his hair aside and leaning forward I placed my lips onto the smooth, cold skin of his neck, just above his pulse. I placed a soft kiss there before moving away slightly and whispering into his ear, "never give up hope, even if it is just a fools hope. Sometimes that maybe all you have."

I was pleased to notice the tension in his shoulders relax slightly and corners of his lips turn up in a small smile. I placed another small kiss behind his ear, then rested my cheek inbetween his shoulder-blades._"Hannon lle"_ he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, _'thank you.'_

We rose over a large hill and smell of smoke hit me hard and over took my senses. It almost seemed to blind my eyes and block all smell but that of the smoke. I gasped for air just for a moment before clearing my mind of all doubts and fears, though there were so many and forced it to go on as I had no choice as Legolas was now bring Arod to a halt next Hasufel and Eoh.

The smell of burning flesh was over-whelming and I felt bile and waste rising up my throat in disgust at the sight of all the mangled bodies and limbs strung and sprawled in a large pile, the fire did little but burn at the flesh of the Uruks and Orcs and then die away. A grimace spread across my face when I noticed a severed Uruk head with a spear going through it, the spear was forced into the ground so the head was in full view.

_"Gortheb!" _I exclaimed in disgust. _'Horrible!' _Legolas glanced at me as he dismounted from Arod then reached up to help me down. _"Elea ri' holma?" _he asked me. _'Sight or smell?' _ His hands wrapped around my waist and he hoisted me down from Arod's back and gently brought my feet back to the Earth while wrapping his arms tightly around me in the process and bringing me firmly to his chest, his scent of pine, trees and basically just Legolas, washing over my senses and destroying all those that had disgusted me only moments ago.

I rolled my eyes at him before burrying my face in his chest hoping that it would make this horrible situation disappear. _"Yúyo,"_ I replied. _'Both.'_

I felt Legolas caress the side of my face gently so I leaned back to gaze up at him. He gave me a sad smile which I returned. We turned back to the others who were slowly making their way over to the pile of smoking remains, almost as though they were going slower with every step, as if they wished more and more with each step that the scene before them would disappear and seese to exsist. But sadly this was not to be as this was reality, well I think it was, and there was no way of changing it. We could only hope that Merry and Pippin were safe from harm.

Boromir is the first to reach the Uruk pile and he fell to his knees and reached forward to search through the pile but his hand stopped short. His head fell forward in dispair, he brought his hands up and burried his face into his open palms. I approached him with elvish grace and silent with ever step and lowered down onto my knees beside him. I placed my arm over his shoulder in a reasurance and waited patiently for him to speak.

"I can't bare to look, just the thought of reaching in and finding... anything. Its my fault they are here, I didn't protect them," he said so quietly. I placed my head on his shoulder, "Boromir, this was not your fault, you practically gave your life to protect them." Boromir turned to study my face closer for any sign of dishonesty. Thankfully, he found none and rightfully so, as it was in no way his fault. Boromir and I had not gotten along in the begining but that was starting to change, I felt it had something to do with being out of the presence of the Ring.

Gimli dropped to his knees not to far from us and desprately began to search through it all with his axe, pushing things aside rapidly. Aragorn stood not too far off, Legolas had joined him and stood at his side loyally, using his elvish sight to over view the scene for any hidden details. I rose from my place next to Boromir to go join them but I froze when I spotted Gimli reaching forward and pulling something from the rubble.

I rushed to his side and my face fell in disbelief at what I saw. Gimli turned to face Aragorn and Legolas to show them what he had found.

"Its one of their wee belts," observed Gimli, sadly. It was the elvish belt that both Merry and Pippin had been gifted with back in Lothlorien along with an elvish dagger each. It was snapped, cracked, broken and burnt. I placed a hand over my mouth and backed away from the remains and hunched over my hands on my knees as I tried to slow my distraught breathing.

_"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath." _said Legolas, sollemly, his head bowed in respect._ 'May they find peace in death.'_

Aragorn gazed around in anger and lashed out, throwing a rough kick at a helmet that lay next to him sending it flying into the air and away from him. He gave a yell of pure pain, anger, despair and defeat. His yell broke my heart and I watched on as he slumped down onto his knees, his head bowed.

"We failed them," breathed Gimli, in disbelief. Boromir was back on his feet but his face was once again burried in his hands, as he shuck his head back and forth denying what was being said around him.

Legolas kept his head bowed with his hand over his heart as he continued in a silent prayer. I continued to, like Boromir, deny what was before me. I strode over to Aragorn and tried to grab his attention but he only shuck me off. I stopped. Something out of the corner of my eye pull me away from my feeble attempts to disway Aragorn.

"Aragorn," I said, gently, "a hobbit lay here." I gestured to the ground next to him where there was a small intent in the grass just the right size for a hobbit. This immediatly grabbed his attention. He also spotted what I had and quickly added as he moved along the ground, "and the other."

We watched as Aragorn dragged himself across the rough ground. "They crawled," he explained as he continued to study the tracks left behind by Merry and Pippin. He carefully got to his feet, never taking his eyes off the trail, "their hands were bound."

We moved further away from the smoking pile and I moved ahead of Aragorn when I spotted something peeking out among the long grass. It was thin rope, that had been cut. "Their bonds were cut," I said, glancin overmy shoulder at the others.

Aragorn continued on as I dropped the twine back onto the ground. He carefully stepped over the small footprints, easily distingushed from that of th horses, Uruks and Orcs. "They ran over here," he observed. I took notice of the larger prints that appeared to have followed them and pointed them out, worry heavily laced in my voice, "they were followed."

Aragorn and I began to run as we followed after tracks of our hobbit friends, the sound of Boromir and Gimli following us. I could just barely hear Legolas' soft, elvish movements.

"Their tracks lead away from the battle," exclaimed Aragorn loudly as he once again picked up speed, taking me over. Then we came to a stop, me at Aragorn's left with Legolas on my other side with Gimli and Boromir behind us.

"Into Fangorn forest," I finished for him. We gazed into he dark, threateningly dense forest with it's strangely shaped towering trees. Everything as far as the eye could see was all a dark green, so dark it appeared black so that even day would appear as night inside its depths.

Gimli looked inbetween Legolas and I and wondered aloud, "Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?"

* * *

><p>Kathryn's pov.<p>

I walked inbetween Frodo and Sam as we followed Gollem through the rocky terrain. "See, see, we've led you out!" exclaimed Gollem. He had climbed higher up the rocks and was waiting impatiently for us to follow after him.

"Hurry hobbitses, hurry. Very lucky we find you," he said, slightly more excited then I thought he should be.

We scrambled our way up onto the rock, tripping over the loose stones and wide cracks. Sam grabbed hold of my hand to make sure neither of us lost our balance as we stepped up next to where Gollum was crouched. I tried my best to hide my fear and worry as I dazed off into the distance at what I saw.

Mordor.

We could actually see it. This was trully starting to feel real, only now did it seem to register to me that I was here. I missed my best friends, Aisling and Áine. I just hope they were alright and not dead but knowing my friends they will get into several near-death experiences, Áine had already had one so far but I knew that wasn't the last. Also I couldn't help but wonder if they would be proud of me for getting this far. I just wish they were here, they were my family. My sisters.

We hesitated only a moment longer before Frodo carefully began to make his way down the other side and continue on our journey. Sam nudged me so that I would go ahead of him, slowly stepping the rocky hill and trying to not step on any loose stones. Sam kept his gaze on Gollum with suspician and uncertainity in his eyes, Gollum just smirked back at him and leaned down closer to the rock and muttered loudly, "nice hobbit."

* * *

><p>We came to a more grassy area and I was appreciative of the softer surface under my feet. I noticed several small and large bodies of what appeared to be water. I stayed clear of them as they came off as slightly green in colour.<p>

I walked inbetween Frodo and Sam, Frodo was no longer in the front and had fallen back. Suddenly, I spotted just ahead of me, Sam accidently stepping into one of the greenish puddles that I had been trying so hard to keep away from.

"Whoa! It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" cried out Sam in alarm. I gave a sigh of irritation, 'just what we needed, a swamp.' Sam glanced over his shoulder at Frodo and I. "I think I recall Gimli saying something about a marshland before we split up, this must be it," I stated aloud for my two friends to hear.

Gollum turned back, his signature smirk crystal clear on his face as he spoke in his cruelly joyful voice, "marshland? Swamp? Yes, yes. Come master. We will take you on safe paths, through the mist." Gollum turned back and began to gallop along the ground on his hands and feet. "Come Hobbits come! We move quickly."

It was only now did I notice that we were practically surround by water and there was very little ground for us to walk on. Some of what I thought was grass and ground was actually just a trick of the light on the water, I was now even more carefully of my footing.

We followed in the almost exact footsteps of Gollum as he showed us what I hoped was the safe way through the marsh. "I found it. I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be." Gollum was right about the 'miles and miles' part, anyone could be lost in this place.

* * *

><p>We stopped for a break. I was starving and going by the constant rumbling from Frodo's and Sam's stomachs, they were too. Sam pulled out a loaf of elvish lembas bread given to us at Lorien. He snapped two pieces; one for me and one for Frodo, before snapping off another for himself.<p>

"I hate this place. It's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days," grumbled Sam in annoyance as he handed us the bread. I kept blink my eyes rapidly trying to force myself to stay awake.

Gollum who sat a few feet away answered, "No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses. We are famished! Yes! Famished we are, precious." His loud cries did nothing for my appetite but I was starving so I continued to nibble at the bread, feeling my body getting stronger and more awake as my hunger was satisfied at last.

I was absolutely disgusted when I noticed the split personalitied creature reach down into a puddle next to him and pull a large, slimy worm and then with a loud 'slurp' swallowed it up and smiled gleefully. I noticed Sam out of the corner of my eye glance at his bread and then let it fall into his lap, his hunger had been completely quenched at the sight. Normally it would have done the same for me but I had just finished my piece but that didn't stop me from feeling like I was about to throw it back up, if that was possible to do with elvish food, if I didn't fnd out for myself I would ask Áine the next time I saw her... If I ever saw her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Frodo breaking off a piece of his bread and tossing it in the direction of Gollum, "here."

Gollum gazed down at what Frodo had given him and made his way over to us and his hands and feet. "What does it eats? Is it tasty?" he asked, he then picked it up, inspected it for a moment before taking it in his mouth.

There was a moment of silence as he let the bread settle and then he began to splutter and squeal. I grimaced at the horrible sound but stayed quiet, not bothering to complain as it would do no good.

"It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!" cried Gollum over dramatically. I had seen many a drama queen in my short life both here in Middle Earth and back on Earth, but Gollum had to be the worst of the lot.

Sam sighed in irritation before exclaiming loudly, "well starve then, and good riddance!" I couldn't help but agree with him. I had a feeling that we would be much better off with him with us, he would most likely just get us killed.

"Oh! Cruel Hobbit! It does not care if we be hungry. It does not care if we should die." Gollum then began to make his way slowly towards Frodo, who looked quite apprehensive. "Not like Master. Master cares. Master knows."

Frodo slowly turned his head to meet Gollum's stare. "Yes, precious," mumbled Gollum once again. Frodo began to reach with one hand to the spot where the ring hung from the chain around his neck. He gripped his shirt tightly and Gollum gazed at it intently.

"Once it takes hold of us it never lets go."

Gollum reached towards Frodo as though in a trance, his eyes wide. Frodo watched and just as Gollum reached him he slapped his hand away and jerked his body away, exclaiming loudly, "Don't touch me." This caused Gollum to jump back a few feet. He then proceeded to lay down on the ground.

* * *

><p>We were back on the move, now surrounded by small fires along the edge of the path. The water that surrounded us was filled with bodies. Each perfectly preserved and had a strange feeling that they were watching us. Their faces showed no emotion and I tried my hardest not to look at them keeping my eyes set hard onto the back of Sam.<p>

Sam and Frodo had yet to notice the faces but once Sam lost his footing and almost fell, only stopped by me reaching forward and grabbing his arm did he see them.

"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" He called out in shock. I stepped closer to Sam burrying my face in his cloak and shoulder so I wouldn't be tempted to look at the horrific sight like the others were doing at that exact moment.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago," spoke Gollum from up ahead of us. He then turned back half way and gazed back over his shoulder at us as he continued to speak in dark, threatening voice, ""The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes! That is their name."

He contined on forward and motioned for us to follow him, "This way, don't follow the lights." Sam once again lost his footing and his foot slipped into the water. Gollum heard the splitting of the water and spun back to face us as I helped Sam out. "Careful now! Or Hobbits go down to join the dead ones, and light little candles of their own."

Sam and I continued walking, neither of us noticing that Frodo was no longer following us but had approached the water and was gazing down at one of the dead warriors that lay within.

Sam turned back to say something to me but the words were lost to him when he saw a horrible sight. "Frodo!" he cried. I spun around quickly to see what was going on as Sam ran passed me. I turned just in time to see Frodo leaning in towards the water and then... Splash! Had fallen face first into the water.

I hurridly followed after Sam, panicing for my friend. Could barely make out his silhouette through the murky water. It isn't Sam or I that are able to pull him out as Gollum rushes over and pushes us aside and drags him out. Frodo was absolutely shocked by this, "Gollum?"

Sam and I rushed to his side, "Frodo are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He doesn't answer me and just continues to stare at Gollum in disbelief, breathing in heavily.

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep next to Sam, later that night but I was abruptly woken up by the cry of a Nazgul. The high-pitched shrieking was not something someone would ever soon forget.<p>

"Black Riders!" called out Sam as he got to his feet. I quickly followed as Gollum called out for us all to hide. Frodo fell onto his back with a cry, clutching at his chest in agony. Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the shelter, a large rock that hid us from view, where Gollum and I were already settled. Maybe settled wasn't the word, as I was shaking in fear that we would be caught at any moment.

"I thought they were dead?!" exclaimed Sam as he lay down next to me on the ground. It was Gollum who gave him a reply, "dead? No, you cannot kill them. No."

It flew over head on a giant, menacing, black dragon and we all waited quietly, holding our breathes as we waited for it to pass us. It hovered in the air for a few moments before giving in and heading off in our direction. The dragon gave a loud screech as it swooped over head.

"Wraiths!" cried Gollum in fear, "wraiths on wings!"

The wraith continued to swore up above us. Gollum then exclaimed turning to look at Frodo, "they are calling for it. They are calling for the Precious!" Sam suddenly grabs Frodo's hand and pulls it back, he had been reaching for the Ring. I gave sigh of relief at Sam having caught him just in time. Sam grabbed my hand aswell as he whispered, "it will be alright."

The screeching of the Nazgul and it's dragon began to fade as it continued to fly on through the skies in search of the Ring that was in our possession.

Gollum turned to us and grabbed our attention as he spoke, "Hurry Hobbits. The Black Gate is very close."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. I have been busy!<strong>

**I have also been working on a memory for this story. This memory will probably take up several chapters as it is VERY long and I am not putting it in one chapter all together as it is too long. The memory is all about when Áine and Legolas first met. I know some of you who can actually remember the beginning of this story are wondering 'but didn't they first meet in Rivendell?' well all will be explained. I have been planning this memory for about a year and I am so excited to finally get it out!**

**I'm getting my exam results on Wednesday! I am so nervous!  
>Write more soon (hopefully!),<strong>

**Áine. **


	26. Chapter 24 Hidden treasures and memories

It had grown dark, the surrounding forest seemed to make it even more so. The bending and twisting trees that went as far as the eye could see seemed to be following our every move as they all seemed to groan louder and louder with every step we took further into the forest.

The five of us were moving quite slowly so as not to miss any tracks. Spotting a wet substance on some nearby leaves of a bush, Gimli stepped forward and brushed some up onto his fingers, bring it to his lips before spitting it back out in utter disgust.

"Orc blood!"

I gave him a hard, puzzled stare, "I do not want to know how you know that!" Boromir gave a sharp nod in agreement, "quite right." Legolas glanced around, hoping for any sign of movement up ahead, but saw nothing. Aragorn darted ahead of all of us, moving quickly along the edge of a small stream and knelt down in a small clear patch of dark earth, Legolas and I following behind him as he did so.

Aragorn studied the markings in the earth before looking up once more and stating almost like he was just thinking aloud, "these markings are strange."

Gimli approached us a little behind us and to the right, his axe in hand as he gazed around with an almost uncomfortable stare.

"The air is so close in here."

I didn't feel this way, infact I felt quite at home here. But I was an elf. I loved the outdoors but this was slightly strange, different, I had to admit.

Legolas was the next one to speak in the deafening silence of the forest's atmosphere.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory…"

I glanced over in his direction, he stood directly on my left as I added also feeling the emotion that run deep withing these trees, "and _anger_."

I felt an even more nervous feeling take over my body as I let those words leave my lips and I heard the 'shing' of Gimli lifting his Axe and holding it at the ready. I took hold of Legolas' free hand, the one which wasn't holding a bow, in surprise and slight fear. This surprise and fear was caused by the loud, rumbling murmurs coming from the trees that swooped over head.

We all gazed around in search of where the voices, well deep groans of the trees, were coming from trying to pin-point the actual location, but it was almost impossible, they were coming from everywhere.

"The trees are speaking to each other," said Legolas, his usual wisdom showing, just reminding me how much older than me he truly was.

It was only then did Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn notice Gimli had his axe raised in a defensive stance which was most likely irritating the trees further.

Gimli was spinning around in fright his axe held tightly in both hands.

"Gimli!" called Aragorn from ahead of us, reaching out a hand, "lower your axe." He lowered his hand in an almost example of what he wanted the dwarf to do. Aragorn did this as he wasn't sure if Gimli heard him yet he still did not wish to raise his voice any higher, just in case. Gimli suddenly turned slightly sheepish and let the axe slowly lower and the handle slid down in his grip with a small exclaim of "oh" from him.

Legolas stepped up behind me, placing a hand on my waist as he spoke, "They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." I stayed quiet, I knew what was coming and I was silently smiling to myself and rejoicing that we would once again have Gandalf in our party and then we could start for Rohan to help their people and to help Aisling in saving Theodrod before it was too late.

Gimli brought me out of my thoughts as he made his way over to us, his feet causing the leaves and twigs underneath to crunch and crack.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Legolas sharply let go of my waist and his head shot around as though hearing something in the distance. He moved away from me before charging past Aragorn exclaiming firmly, "Aragorn,_ nad no ennas!" 'something is out there.'_

I didn't add anyting to his statement. I could hear it too. The soft footsteps, the slight hum of power moving through the trees, the slight change in atmosphere, it all pointed to someone else being nearby and I, unlike the others, knew exactly who it was.

Legolas made his way up onto higher ground nearby and Aragorn followed after him. I shot a nervous look over at Boromir who stood quite close at my right ever since Legolas moved away. He was staring intently at Legolas and Aragorn, waiting for some sign or signal that there was danger ahead.

My sharp, elvish hearing caught Aragorn's quiet question of _"Man cenich?" 'What do you see?'_

Legolas' eyes were darting around in an almost paranoid way that seemed to be carried by all living creatures in this time of war. His eyes glided to the right as he spoke, the others were also listening to every word being spoken by our two friends.

"The White Wizard approaches."

There were several moments of tense silence as we all took in this information. We had all slightly moved towards where Aragorn and Legolas stood unconsciously when we had wished to hear the conversation more clearly.

Aragorn was the one to break the silence as he ordered, "do not let him speak! He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn unsheated his sword slightly, holding the grip and prepared to swing at the appropriate moment. Boromir prepared his shield smoothly and silently aswell as gripping his sword firmly at the leather hilt. Gimli poised his axe once again, holding it steady for the signal to attack. Legolas gracefully and silently, notched an arrow into his bow, his eyes narrowed and calculating.

I, on the other hand, remained completely still. My bow was in my hand but it was not loaded and I had no desire to change that, I wasn't going to waste an arrow. Though now that I thought about it if I shot an arrow at Gandalf and he destroyed the arrow that would give me a good reason to hit him over the head with his own staff. He had done it to me enough times over the years, a little pay-back was due.

Everyone seemed so concentrated on being ready for this supposed up-coming fight against the 'White Wizard Saruman', that none of them even noticed that I wasn't prepping for a fight. Not even Boromir or Gimli who still stood behind me.

I moved slightly off to the side so I was out of the way, once again going un-noticed by the other men. Talk about unobservant, you would think that from all their years of training for battle they would have learned by now that not noticing small things right in front of their eyes and perception-blindness taking hold could get them killed. I would tell them all off for this later, no doubt about it.

"We must be quick," stated Aragorn.

Then together, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli turned and attacked, each with a yell. Aragorn swung his sword in a controlled arc but a blinding white light surrounding a just as white figure forced his blade back. The same also accured to Boromir and Gimli. Legolas let his arrow fly but it was sent flying away from the light and accidentally, or I hope it was anyway, towards me. Luckily I was able to dodge it just in time. I had had enough near death experience for the moment, thank you.

I had turned, not as quickly as my companions and I had not drawn any of my weapons but I remained alert. It was only now that I remembered that Gandalf had been 'dead' when I had returned to the fellowship so there was a chance that he was ignorant to the news that I still lived. He may have been in Lothlorien with my adopted parents but knowing them they wouldn't tell him that I had actually lived through the battle of Moria.

Aragorn refused to give up and the white figure, knowing this, forced him to drop his sword by cursing the hilt to burn red hot so as to make him let go of it. They all froze and Aragorn who stood closest to the light shielded his eyes. Gimli still stood next to Boromir their weapons still raised just incase. I had slipped back in to join them but I wasn't even there a moment before Legolas had dragged me behind him so that I was partly shielded from view. Talk about over protective, not that I was complaining.

A male voice boomed out and seemed to be more than one voice melding together, the voice he was using was Saruman's as he tried to mask who he was.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

Aragorn boldly called out, "where are they?"

The White Wizard replied, "they passed this way the day before yesterday."

I was finding it so hard not to laugh as it sounded just like Gandalf even if it was Saruman's voice it sounded so strange to hear him speak in that simple language but the others didn't seem to make the connection.

"They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Legolas wrapped his arm around my waist where I stood at his back watching around him as I was too small to look over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" demanded Aragorn. He was met with no answer and so yelled out, "Show yourself!"

And rapidly the white light that was obscuring our vision faded and revealed the old wise face of our dear friend Gandalf. Yet now there was no speck of grey in either his hair, beard or clothing it was all a pure white. His staff was smooth white wood and as tall as he was and formed a small intricate cage at the top.

I moved back away from Legolas as his arm had lossened around me allowing me to escape without being noticed and slipped back into the trees to watch before I made myself known to Gandalf.

"It can not be," said Aragorn as he gazed up at the Istar in complete awe. Gimli was speechless and Boromir who had taken several steps forward was blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes trying to see if his eyes were decieving him. Legolas stared up at the man with an emotionless face but his eyes showed amazement and wonder.

Legolas then realizing what he had done, fell down onto one knee with his head bowed and spoke softly, "forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."

Gandalf then spoke up, finally in his own voice, "I am Saruman. Or Saruman as he should have been."

Aragorn stepped forward, still with disbelief written across his face as he said, "you fell!"

Gandalf let his gaze travel over all of them and I saw his gaze seem to harden and also sadden as he gazed at Legolas before speaking once again, his voice colder than before. "Through fire. And water."

He spoke in an almost chanting way, pulling us into his tale so that we could almost see it and experience it for ourselves.

_"From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth."_

_"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."_

_"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time."_

_"Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth."_

_"But it was not the end. I felt light in me again."_

"I've been sent back until my task is done."

Seeing that he had finished his explanation, Aragorn moved even closer to his friend and exclaimed breathlessly, "Gandalf!"

The wizard's face took up a puzzled expression as he said, "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He spoke slowly as though it was only coming back to him as though it were a distant memory.

"Gandalf," said Gimli happily, unable to stop himself.

Gandalf beamed at them and then back to Aragorn and said proudly, "_I _am Gandalf the White."

He once again grew serious as he spoke, "And I have come back to you now, at the turn of the tides."

I took this as my cue and stepped out from the tree line saying loudly, "I don't care what colour Gandalf you are, you are still late and don't give me any of that 'A wizard is never late' crap because I hear enough of it from Ash and she isn't even a wizard!"

All men in the clearing (or two men, one Istar, one dwarf and one elf) turned to look at me. "Don't tell me that you forgot that I was here, that is just insulting!"

Gandalf was staring at me intently as though I was some far off memory that he had lost and had at one point treasured and it was just being returned to him, well I guess that was what it actually was. He strode towards me without a moments thought and embraced me tightly, "I believed you to be in the halls of Mandos."

I shuck my head as I returned his hug, "I decided to post-pone my meeting with the Valar for a while. Hopefully for quite a well."

Gandalf gave a small laugh before kissing me on the forehead and leading us all through the forest.

Gandalf had decided to post-pone my explanation as to how I was still alive until later. He led the five of us through the forest, back out along a similar path as the one we took to get in in the first place. Boromir took up the rear of the group with Gimli, glancing over his shoulder every now and then. I had noticed that he wasn't as chatty as I expected and his eyes were saddened, I guessed it had something to do with missing Aisling, they were like siblings and I was sure they missed each other dearly.

I slipped away from Gandalf's side to reassure the Gondorian. He didn't even glance up as I fell into step beside him, with a confident stride. My steps had to be much quicker as all of their's legs (apart from Gimli's) were much larger than mine and traveled further. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am sure she is fine, she can look after herself." Boromir smiled up at me thankfully, the light in his eyes seemed to return ever so slightly, which put me more at ease. With this done I decided to once again, catch up to Gandalf.

I reached him just in time to hear him say, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Gimli spoke up at this, "Edoras? That is no short distance!"

I glanced back at the dwarf and spoke, "if you have forgotten, Gimli, Edoras is where Aisling happens to be." This made him silent as he looked down at the ground not meeting my gaze. I turned back and kept walking as I heard Aragorn speak to Gandalf, neither commenting on what I had said about Aisling, "We hear of trouble in Rohan." I then added, "it goes ill with the King. I believe we should have continued on our journey to Rohan that time, Bilbo would have understood."

Gandalf glanced back at me and gave a sad nod in agreement, "you are right Áine. Yes, Aragorn, there is trouble in Rohan. And it will not be so easily cured."

Gimli seemed rather annoyed at this as he drawled out, "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" He trailed off as the trees began to groan threateningly. Boromir and I, had stopped and watched in amusement as he tried to calm the angered trees.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest."

It didn't seem to do much, but I gently placed my hand on the tree nearest me and softly rubbed its bark in a soothing way. It gave a small shiver as I did. The groan of the trees came to a slight halt before they once again began to whisper though is time in a more calm and relaxed way. I guess they had forgiven Gimli for his words.

Gandalf spun to also look at Gimli, he did not even spare a glance at Boromir and I, who stood off to the side. Legolas and Aragon also had turned when Gandalf had as he spoke aloud, directed mainly at Gimli but for all of us to hear. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Legolas had his eyes darting all around, taking in the strange change of atmosphere from the trees. Gimli stared up at Gandalf in amazement once again. I shared a look with Boromir, who leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Merry and Pippin will succeed, they are strong." He must have been able to tell that I was deeply worried for my little friends. I smiled up at him, the tables were being turned, only a few minutes ago was a reassuring him about Aisling, now he was doing the same for me.

"Trust me, son of Denethor, I know that all to well."

Aragorn then spoke, amusement laced in his tone, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend."

Gandalf leaned in with a 'hmm' as though Aragorn was telling him a secret.

"You still speak in riddles," finished Aragorn.

They both laughed merrily and I said, "well of course that couldn't change!" They all looked to me in a questioning manner.

"And why ever not, my dear girl?" asked Gandalf, happily.

"It would make life easier! Can't have that, now can we?!" They all laughed once again and nodded in agreement, it was so true.

Gandalf's face cleared of all joyful laughter, as did the rest of us we noticed him becoming more serious.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong," exclaimed Gandalf in an almost dream-like way.

I smiled at hearing this. The Ents were a fascinating race and I looked forward to actually meetng them face to face. Or face to bark.

"Strong? Oh, that's good," muttered Gimli not all that reassured and completely understanding what Gandalf actually ment.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." While he said this, Gandalf had turned away and was continuing on through the forest, Aragorn following him.

Gimli complained to himself, "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

I rolled my eyes before running ahead of the three remaining to catch up to Aragorn and Gandalf.

Once out of the woods and now in a large green clearing, Gandalf did something that I had seen him doing several times before. He gave a loud, continous piercing whistle. Then a second lower note. I just had to do the same, though it was at a slightly higher pitch.

We all waited patiently for anything to happen. I could tell Gimli, Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn were all confused as to what we were all waiting for until...

A loud horse neigh, followed shortly by another even louder one was heard. We all looked in that direction and spotted two large horses heading in our direction. One a beautiful white, it couldn't even be considered grey it had to be white. The other a pitch black which confused me slightly, this was Castiel, the offspring of the White horse, and he normally had a white mane and tail aswell as a white sock and star and now there was no evidence of any white on his body at all.

"It appears Castiel has finally reached adulthood," commented Gandalf proudly.

"Is that why he is now completely black?" I wondered aloud. Gandalf gave me a smile telling me I was correct in my assumption.

The two magnificent creatures raced towards us from across the plain. Their tails and manes swishing and flying around them as they galloped over the hills. They were a beautiful sight.

Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn had retrieved Arod, Eoh and Hasufel and were standing behind us once again and stared in awe at the approaching creatures.

"That is two of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," breathed Legolas in amazement at the sight coming ever closer.

"No, my prince. What you see before you are creatures of legend," I spoke softly as they reached us. Gandalf and I beamed widely at our old friends.

"Shadowfax," greeted Gandalf as the Great Horse came to a stop at his side in wait. Castiel the eldest son of Shadowfax halted in front of me and tossed his head back before stepping forward and pressing his large head into my chest. He was a large horse and so had to bend down quite a bit to do so. I stroked his ears in greeting, knowing how much he enjoyed the attention as he gave a small whinie.

"He is the Lord of all Horses and has been my friend through many dangers," stated Gandalf as he moved closer to his friend and stroked his neck affectionately. Gandalf then looked to where I stood hugging Castiel's head, "and this is Castiel. The eldest of the horses that Shadowfax has sired. He has always had quite a liking for you, Áine."

I laughed happily as I gave him a small squeeze before stepping back and holding my hand out to Legolas. "Come here," I said softly. He seemed reluctant but took my hand and allowed me to pull him closer leaving Arod with Boromir who stood with Gimli next to Eoh.

I took the elf prince's hand and brought it towards Castiel. Legolas suddenly began to pull away, "Áine, maybe I shouldn't-" I cut off his protests with a sharp look before pulling him closer even more and placed his hand upon Castiel's nose. Castiel seemed slightly apprehensive so I rose up to whisper in his ear as he had brought himself up to his full height so as to seem intimidating to Legolas.

"Castiel, he means no harm." Though this did nothing to calm him.

"He means _me_ no harm, Castiel. I care for him, deeply, my friend." This did the trick and I also noticed Legolas smiling not just at Castiel but at me aswell. I had completely forgotten that we elves had remarkable hearing, he had heard what I said. I was able to fight back the blush but I was unable to meet his gaze.

Gandalf smoothly mounts Shadowfax as he smiles down at Legolas and I fondly, with a knowing glint in his eye, sending me a small concealed wink.

"Let us make haste."

Night had fallen and we were making camp. I was able to feel Aisling through my necklace and she was at ease, this assured me that Theodrad was still alive, I would feel it through her emotions if he passed and it appeared nothing drastic had happened involving the King, or else she was just simply keeping a level head about the situation... Nah!

I was cooking some food that Legolas had caught on a small fire. Thankfully we were in a concealed area so our fire wouldn't be spotted. What little possessions we had with us were strewn across the round next to where we intended to sleep around the fire. Legolas was currently, sharpening some strong sticks and branches he had picked up and was fashioning them into new arrows, he stated they were for both him and I to use. Gimli sat smoking his pipe and Boromir was sharpening his sword.

Gandalf and Aragorn stood up on a tall bank speaking together. I only caught the last few sentences.

_"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." _

_"He is not alone. Sam and Kathryn went with him." _

_"Did they? Did they indeed? Good. Yes, very good." _

Once they were finished speaking they sat down with the rest of us, just as I was finished with the food and handed it out. Legolas and I ate some Lambos and a few berries each while the others ate the meat. Elves didn't eat meat often, usually only at large feasts. Other than that we were nearly always eating fruits, vegetables or other vegetarian foods.

While we ate, Gandalf was studying Legolas and I rather closely and intently. He seemed to be confused and was glancing from each of us, spending alot of the time staring at my left hand, and just over our shoulders where our bows would usually be placed but now lay on our laps.

"Is something the matter, _melonín_?" I asked in concern. He was startled out of his daze when I spoke and replied, "no my dear, but that is a magnificent ring!" I glanced down at my hands thinking he must be going mad. 'Why?' you ask. Because I wasn't wearing any ring.

"Gandalf, I think your age is finally getting to you. I am wearing no such ring," I told him softly. His eyebrowes furrowed together, his brow creasing in confusion.

"But I see it, there on your left hand, with a large green jewel." All the others were listening intently now. They also looked to my hand. "I see no ring, Gandalf," spoke Aragorn. "Aye, there is none to be seen," said Gimli. Legolas said nothing and just stared intently at my hand as though willing it to appear. Boromir just glanced from Gandalf to my hand, "I don't see anything" before going back to sharpening his sword which he had taken back up after finishing his small meal.

"Legolas?" asked Gandalf wishing to hear his reaction.

"I know I should see something, but I don't know why," he said almost as though in a daze, "like it is from a dream or a dream of a dream." I let my eyes shoot down to my hand but still there was nothing to see.

"Come here, my dear," said Gandalf, motioning to the ground next to him. I handed my bow to Legolas who had moved to sit closer to me at the fire. I stood and took a seat next to Gandalf.

He smiled at me and placed his fingertips of his right hand on my forehead, "close your eyes and do not fight." I did as he said. It was a strange feeling. I couldn't tell whatever he was doing but I could feel a strange presence inside my mind. It was like he was searching for something. Suddenly the feeling came to a stop and settled for a moment before disappearing all together and I realized Gandalf must have finished what he wished to do.

"It appears someone had changed your memories and blocked many others, my dear. I can only guess that it was Saruman."

I couldn't believe it. Saruman had entered my mind and done as he wished to it and I had been none the wiser. It made me feel weak. Gandalf noticed my distress and tried to sooth it by saying, "I can fix this but I will also have to check you, Legolas for the same curse."

"Me?" inquired Legolas, "why me?"

"Well," began Gandalf, "It appears both, you and Áine have met before the Council in Rivendell yet neither of you remembered it and it should have had a great impact on your lives. So I believe this curse was placed upon you both so that you would forget this meeting."

Legolas nodded before join Gandalf and I. After a few short moments of Gandalf studying Legolas' mind he relaxed and then looked at us each in turn.

"This maybe silently overwhelming."

With that the presence from before returned yet this time it caused a burning hot pain throughout my entire brain, causing me to cry out in shock and agony. Just barely registered Legolas doing the same though not as much.

Then it all went black as the pain engulfed me.

3rd person

The last few remaining members watched guiltily as their friends went through this pain. Legolas merrily groaned in pain and gritted his teeth tightly together as he moved closer to where Áine lay now unconscious. Finally, it seemed to pass.

"She may be like that for some time," spoke Gandalf.

"Why did it hurt her more than Legolas?" asked Boromir with worry.

Gandalf looked around at them all as he spoke, "changing a memory is painful no matter what, unblocking one, is even more so but the more memories you have the less painful it becomes. So the older you are the more able you are to bare it. Áine is quite young for an elf, though Legolas, is not. So it would be almost torture to her."

"How could you do that to her!" cried Legolas in anger. The only reason he hadn't attacked the wizard was because of the unconscious girl in his arms.

"These memories are important, it will take a a few moments after she has awoken for them to return to you both. I, also forgot this," replied Gandalf. With a wave of his hand, they noticed that the ring that Gandalf had spoken of earlier was no visible. It was a large green rectangular jewel with a silver band that went around her ring finger in her left hand in the still of a leaf.

"That is a breath-taking piece," stated Gimli as he studied the ring closely in fascination. "Why does she have my mother's ring?" asked Legolas, though he was given no answer, though he got many strange stares from his companions.

There stares were put to a stop by the movement coming from in between Legolas arms.

Áine was waking up.

Áine's pov.

Glancing around, the slight throbbing in my head quickly disappearing at last. I rubbed my eyes roughly as I sat up a bit against something hard. I could feel whatever I was leaning back against rising ever so slowly and then falling and then rising again. I was leaning against Legolas.

"You are all right," breathed Legolas in relief. I smiled up at him warmly until I caught sight of something. Just by the fire with Legolas' things. It was a bow. The bow he had brought with him originally on the journey and then began using the one from Lothlorien. I recognized it. It was mine. My old one, the first I ever made myself.

"You still have it, my bow." But is wasn't me who said it. But Legolas.

I looked to where he was and saw still in his hand was my bow but it didn't look like mine. It wasn't made of the sleek white wood a Lorien archer's bow is made of but a dark brown, smooth wood wit beautiful carvings across it and the Greenwood/Mirkwood crest in the middle, along with his name. He was right. This was his bow. I remembered now.

"And you kept mine." Legolas glanced over at where the bow lay with the rest of the few things he had brought when the fellowship split. "How could I forget?"

"A spell was placed over the bows and Áine's ring so as they would be unnoticed for what they were or were even there," explained Gandalf.

"So the elves have met before?" asked Gimli uncertainly.

"Yes, we have Gimli. When Áine came the with company fo Thorin Oakenshield," exclaimed Legolas as it all came back to him in a few short moments.

"Your father told you, I'm sure?" said Áine to Gimli. He nodded, "yes, he did. Though he never mentioned the elf."

"Either he did not wish to or," spoke Gandalf, "their memories had also been changed. I would go on the latter of those two choices."

"Well, then" spoke up Aragorn, "do enlighten us with your tale." He looked first to Legolas for the Elf Prince to begin.

"Oh yes, "agreed Boromir as he finished with his sword and sheathed it and settled himself into a comfortable position on the ground once more, "do go on."

I gave a small whistle and Castiel trotted over to us and settled on the ground behind Legolas and I. Legolas pulled me into his lap to the amusement of our audience and reclined back against the side of the younger Mearas.

"Well, I believe Áine should begin, as I was simply with my _Ada_ preparing for the Autumn feast, nothing exciting." _'father' _Legolas placed a soft kiss on my neck causing me to blush and our audience to raise their eyebrows in surprise.

I glanced around at each of them before sighing and going into the tale, letting my memories take over knowing that Legolas would take over soon. The words just seemed to slip from my mouth without me even noticing.

We were in for an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know the memory will not match the book or the movie its completely my own original take on what happened. I will say this again next chapter.<strong>

**The next two chapters will be the memory split into two as it ended up being very long!**


End file.
